Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island!
by LiveLaughLoveTourmaline
Summary: Jirachi and Celebi have decided to host their very own version of the exceedingly popular Total Pokemon Island. 24 eager young Pokemon, 12 females and 12 males shall compete to be the last one standing!
1. Application

**I don't own anything related to the Total Drama franchise or the Pokemon franchise.**

Jirachi sighed as she flipped through the channels on her television.

"Why do they all get to be hosts on these shows…?" She grumbled, leaning back against her plush couch, arms crossed.

"I'm way prettier than all of them combined, and yet I still haven't been asked to be a host yet!" She shouted, a pout appearing on her face.

"Can you stop yelling? I agreed to live with you cause rent would be cheaper, but seriously if you're going to yell like that, I'm moving back to the hall with everyone else." A tiny green fairy like Pokemon said as she exited the kitchen. Jirachi rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Celebi. And it's not like they'll let you back in. They kicked you out cause of that stunt you pulled…"

"Don't you dare mention that!" Celebi shouted, her eyes wider than normal. Jirachi smirked.

"If we could work as hosts for one of those total drama shows, we wouldn't need to put up with each other. Hell, we wouldn't have to put up with any of them ever again! We'd be rich…" The wish Pokemon trailed off, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Issue is, we're not." Celebi stated bluntly.

"I know…" Jirachi responded sadly.

"I mean, we could technically just find our own island, and propose an idea to a relatively small and newer network. We could tell them it would boost their ratings." Jirachi turned to stare at her roommate.

"You're brilliant! Quick, get on that now!" She leapt out of her seat, excitement clear in her eyes. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Wait. We won't be able to offer them much prize money if it's a newer network…"  
"Leave that to me. There will be a million poke on the line. Just you wait." Celebi said with a devious smile. Jirachi shrugged her shoulders, and soon a devious smile had formed on her face as well.

_And thus began Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island, where 24 Pokemon, 12 females and 12 males shall compete to be the final Pokemon standing and receive the prize of 1 million poke. _

**_Okay, so I may be insane taking this on, as I am a university student, but I can assure you that I will finish this story. I may not be able to update regularly, however, I will update whenever I can. This will be my passion project/stress relief. I already have challenges and such planned out, so it will just be finding time to write. I will see this story to the end though, and I will write as often as I can. I've missed writing, and I've been playing with the idea of starting one of these stories up again, so here goes nothing._**

**_I will be accepting 11 female characters and 11 male characters. I am going to have 2 characters in this story myself (Sherlock the Sceptile and Lorelei the Skitty). I have chosen this number as I know that I won't be able to work on this story all the time, so the less characters I have to start with, the more likely I'll be able to produce good quality chapters quickly. _**

**_I do have some rules for those who are submitting characters. Please do follow these rules!_**

**_1._********_Please only submit 2 characters at a maximum! _**

**_2._********_Don't submit a love interest for your character. I'd like to create possible relationships with other characters, and allow for it to be a bit different. This way, you'll get to see your character with a different personality than what you may have expected._**

**_3._********_Please no characters with dissociative identity disorder (or better known as multiple personality disorder). _**

**_4._********_On the subject of personality disorders, if your character does have one, please make it believable. I've taken enough psychology classes to know what certain disorders look like, and I prefer to write about them when they are realistic._**

**_5._********_Finally, please don't give your character something that is completely unnatural to the species. For example, no fire type with water type moves or a first evolution Pokemon with super strength._**

**_You may either PM me the applications or send them through review, whichever you prefer._**

**_Application:_**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Personality (Descriptive please):**

**History (again, descriptive please):**

**Talent:**

****

**Fear:**

**Secrets:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Loved one name/species/gender (i.e best friend, significant other, family member etc.)**

**Romance:**

**If yes, with what type of character:**

**Accessories:**

**Alters:**

**Anything else:**

_**I believe that's all I need. I can't wait to see what characters you can come up with! Thanks loves :) **_

_**LiveLaughLoveTourmaline**_


	2. Meet the contestants!

**Thanks to everyone who submitted characters! I'm sorry I couldn't accept all your characters, but I hope you will still give this story a chance and give it a read.**

**So, the characters that were accepted are:**

**Males:**

**1.****Sherlock- Sceptile**

**2.****Haruka- Vaporeon**

**3.****Makoto- Floatzel**

**4.****Aled- Machamp**

**5.****Sharp- Bisharp**

**6.****Flint- Servine **

**7.****Donnel/Donny- Cacnea **

**8.****Pike- Vanilite**

**9.****Munch- Munchlax**

**10\. Jason- Dewott**

**11\. Nico- Mightyena**

**12\. Brett- Corphish**

**Females:**

**1.****Lorelei-Skitty**

**2.****Anna- Espeon**

**3.****Ashe- Froslass **

**4.****Jocelyn- Pancham**

**5.****Lea- Chikorita**

**6.****Grace- Noctowl**

**7.****Jadia- Jumpluff**

**8.****Alice- Sylveon**

**9.****Kendra- Absol**

**10\. Noel- Florges**

**11\. Kasai- Ninetales**

**12\. Aqua- Dragonair **

**Here we go, I hope you like this!**

**I do not own anything to do with Pokemon or Total Drama Island.**

Jirachi smiled as she floated onto the dock. Celabi was a few paces behind her, her arms crossed.

"I can't believe we managed to do this!" Jirachi shouted, arms flung out as she spun around. Celabi nodded her head, turned away from her co-host, and rolled her eyes.

"So, where are the campers?" Jirachi asked, looking towards Celabi eagerly.

"How should I know?" The fairy like Pokemon responded. Jirachi's eyes widened.

"You were supposed to arrange for their transport to the island!" She yelled. Celabi put her hands up in defense.

"Don't blame me! Blame them!" She replied angrily, pointing to a Blaziken holding the camera and a Lopunny next to him with a clipboard in her hands. The two shared an irritated look.

"How is it our fault…?" The Blaziken muttered under his breath. The Lopunny shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know baby. But just smile and nod, we need to keep this job…" She replied.

Jirachi turned to Celabi, anger in her eyes.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do? These stupid workers have no idea how to do their damn jobs!" Celabi groaned quietly.

"Jirachi."  
"WHAT?!"

"We're both psychic types."  
"So?"

"So one of us can teleport all the contestants here."

"Oh."

There was a slight pause as the two legendary Pokemon stared at each other.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Jirachi broke the silence. Celabi squinted her eyes.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"I'm the host! You're my minion. You do as I say!" She responded, turning away from the camera. Celabi grumbled slightly, but decided against arguing. She closed her eyes for a moment, and suddenly, 24 Pokemon appeared on the dock in front of her.

"What the hell was that?" A brown bird Pokemon squawked, flapping her wings angrily.

"We were teleported." A tall grass type responded in a bored sounding tone of voice.

"I think we could have all figured that out." A Mightyena said with an eye roll, before lying down on the dock. The cream coloured fire type beside him slowly took a step away as she looked around nervously.

"I think she was expressing her surprise." A white ghost with amethyst studded bracelets on both wrists muttered, crossing her arms.

"Really? Never would have guessed." A shiny Bisharp said sarcastically. The ghost turned back to look at him, an intense look on her face. The Bisharp smirked.

"I don't really care how we got here, I'm just excited to be here!" A small pink cat with a fuchsia ribbon around her neck shouted. She bounced up and down eagerly. The weasel standing beside her smiled kindly at her.

"I'm excited to be here too!" He nudged the blue fox that was on his other side.

"You're excited to be here too, right?" The fox smiled at his friend for a moment, and gave him a slight nod of his head. The weasel turned back to look at the normal type, and the smile dropped from his face.

"I kind of know how you feel." A soft voice said. The water type turned and saw a Shiny Espeon sitting diagonally from him. He looked at her silently, and then turned back.  
"Idiot. Of course no one will want to talk to you." She whispered to herself., her tail flicking.

"Can we move this along? I don't want to be around these sad excuses for Pokemon." A fairy type announced loudly, causing a Dragonair and an Absol to give her a cold glare. A Dewott sighed loudly as the fairy type began to boast about her life at home. The Munchlax next to him patted him on the shoulder.

"She gives fairy types a bad name." Another fox like Pokemon with slightly lighter pink fur than normal said. Three grass types near her all nodded their heads in agreement. A small panda wearing headphones pulled them off of her ears and placed them around her neck. She leaned over to the blue and white ice type and the blue crawfish beside her.

"What's happening?" She whispered.

"No idea." The two responded in sync.

A loud air horn sounded suddenly, quickly and efficiently ending the chatter that had been occurring. Many of the contestants threw their hands over their ears, while others simply looked annoyed. Jirachi smiled smugly as she brought the air horn down to her side.

"Welcome everyone to Jirachi's and Celabi's Total Pokemon Island! I am your fabulous host Jirachi!" She threw her arm into the air dramatically.

"Is she expecting applause or something?" The Bisharp whispered to the Mightyena. The Mightyena smirked and chuckled slightly. Jirachi glared at the two of them.

"Fine, all of you can sit and be quiet then if you're not going to acknowledge my greatness. Oh, and this is Celabi." She pointed to the small green Pokemon beside her.

"Anyways, when I call your name, step forward. If you so desire, introduce yourself, and then go to the side that I tell you to go to. Everyone got that?"

The gathered contestants all nodded their heads.

"Perfect. Now then, let's start our roll call! Sharp!"

The shiny Bisharp smiled and placed his hand on the hip of the white ghost in front of him to move her out of his way.

"Excuse you." She muttered, a slight blush on her face. Sharp had made his way in front of the hosts.

"What's up? I'm Sharp, and everyone else can just go home. I'm going to win this!" He said confidently. The Dragonair behind him let out a slight huff at his words. Jirachi said nothing, and jerked her to the left. Sharp made his way over to a simple wooden post and stood next to it.

"You know this is going to take forever if you call them up one at a time." Celabi whispered to Jirachi. Jirachi shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, we'll call up a few of them at a time then. All of my Eevee evolutions, come up here! Anna, Haruka and Alicia!"

"It's Alice." The Sylveon said quickly.

"Okay then." Jirachi said, pointing to the right. Alice quickly made her way over. Anna and Haruka looked at each other for a moment. Anna offered a hesitant smile. Haruka quickly looked back to the Floatzel standing with the other contestants. The weasel offered him thumbs up.

"Anna, to the right. Haruka, go to the left. Hurry it up." Jirachi said, while Celabi looked her fingers. Anna quickly walked in front of Haruka before veering off to the right. Although she had moved quickly, the Vaporeon was still able to see a few very evident scars on the back and neck of the Shiny Espeon. He paused for a moment, and then walked over to the left and stood next to Sharp.

"Kasai, Nico, Grace and Sherlock."

A Ninetales quickly made her way to stand in front of the hosts. The Noctowl stretched her wings, before causally walking up towards the hosts, with Sherlock the Sceptile beside her.

"You know how they're splitting us up, right?" She asked softly. Sherlock smiled.

"And here I thought I was the only perceptive one." The two made it in front of the hosts, while Nico, the Mightyena finally got to his feet.

"I was in the middle of a nap." He muttered, sluggishly making his way to stand behind Kasai. The Ninetales kept staring straight ahead.

"Ladies, please go to the right, gentlemen to the left." The four contestants did as they were told.

"Aqua, Kendra, Pike and Donnel." The Absol and Dragonair both started to go forward, but managed to bump into one another. The Dragonair glared at the Absol.

"Don't cut me off." She stated, and with a toss of her head, slithered forward.

"Sorry!" Kendra responded. As soon as Aqua was out of earshot, she rolled her eyes.

"Bitch." She muttered, walking forward to join Pike the Vanilite and Donnel the Cacnea.

"Y'all can just call me Donny." The grass type said in a southern drawl. The Vanilite smiled at him.

"You have a cool accent." He said kindly. Aqua looked away from the three beside her, a disgusted expression on her face.

Celabi looked up as Jirachi appeared to be distracted by a shiny piece of jewelry that had seemingly just appeared.

"Girls, go join the other ladies. Guys, go join the rest of the males." Celabi said and all the contestants moved to their appropriate spots.

"Makoto, Lorelei, Ashe, Brett." Celabi called, as Jirachi had floated over to the Blaziken holding the camera and was discussing something with him.

The Floatzel and Skitty walked up together both had a spring in their step. Ashe floated up behind them. The Froslass scanned both sides quickly, already making strategic plans in her head. Brett quickly followed. The Corphish hurried to stand next to Makoto who was smiling as Lorelei chatted to him about her excitement for the competition.

"Water types, to the left!" Celabi announced loudly. Makoto waved goodbye to Lorelei, and hurried over to stand next to Haruka, who looked extremely relieved. Brett quickly followed. Celabi raised an eyebrow, and Ashe steered Lorelei over to the right to stand next to the other girls.

"Alright, next we have Munch, Jason, Lea and Noel." The Munchlax and Dewott shared a look, before the two of them walked to the front. Lea, a small Chikorita, quickly followed them. Noel, the opinionated Florges, strutted to stand in front of Celabi.

"Can we hurry this up?" The fairy type asked, a hand on her hip. Celabi stared at her.

"Alright then. Spoiled brat and Lea, go to the right. Jason and Munch, to the left." Jason began to head over to where the guys stood, Munch stopped for a moment.

"Thanks." He said to Celabi, a smile on his face. Lea had already joined her team and was standing next to Lorelei. The grass type had a smile on her face as the Skitty enthusiastically chatted to her. Noel remained standing, glaring at Celabi.

"Why are you calling me a spoiled brat? Just cause I'm prettier than you doesn't mean you need to be such a rude old hag." Celabi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just go." Noel walked over and stood next to Aqua, who instinctively edged away from her.

"Finally we have Jadia, Jocelyn, Aled and Flint." The Jumpluff quickly made her way to the front, pausing only to tap Jocelyn on her shoulder. The Pancham had become distracted by her music, and only pulled them off due to Jadia's tap. Aled and Flint made their way up together. The Machamp appeared to be talking the Servine's ear off.

"And then he apparently cheated on her with Becca. But of course Becca can't say anything because she is Lucy's best friend and Lucy is Aileen's sister, so if it's revealed that she was with James, then everything falls apart. But Becca is dating Ryan, and Ryan has a thing for Cassandra, so you can just imagine what it's been like. But don't tell anyone that you know this. I'm not even supposed to know this. I found out from Jamie-Lyn. Don't even get me started on her…" Aled spewed out the final pieces of his gossip as he and Flint paused in front of Celabi.

"Cool." The Servine said, looking over his shoulder at the ocean. He stared longingly at the waves, wishing he could grab his board and go surf. Jadia smiled happily.

"I can't wait to start this competition!" She said, a cheerful note in her voice. Jocelyn smiled back at her, and then pulled her headphones back over her ears, quickly falling back into the music.

Celabi pointed at the two males, and then to the left. She then did the same for the females. The four contestants each walked over to the side they had been designated to. Jirachi, upon noticing that all the contestants had been placed onto a side, rushed back over.

"Well then, as you can see, you've been split into teams! And we're doing it the easiest way we know how, guys versus girls!" The guys all looked at one another, smiles forming on a few of their faces.

"Oh this will be too easy." Sharp said. Ashe met his gaze.

"Bring it on." She responded. Grace, Alice and Jadia all smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Ladies! You shall be the Radical Reshiram's!" The girls all shrugged.

"It's decent." Kendra said and Kasai nodded her head.

"Gentlemen! You are the Zazzy Zekrom's!"

"Zazzy Zekroms? Seriously?" Nico asked. Jirachi looked at him.

"Yes. Suck it up. Now if you will all follow me." Jirachi floated off towards the center of the camp. Celabi followed her, and all the contestants walked behind the two hosts.

"Here we have our two cabins. The white one is for the Reshiram's, the black one is for the Zekrom's. Since we have our teams as guys versus girls, there is no need for separate sides. That being said, don't be sneaking into the other teams cabins at night! I know how teenagers can be, so if you want to meet up with someone under the cover of darkness, you can do it the old fashion way and meet in the woods. Understood?" Jirachi asked seriously. Everyone nodded his or her heads in acknowledgement.

Jirachi pointed to a small wooden shack behind the cabins.

"That there is the confessional. You can spill your guts about whatever it is you want to in there. Now, take some time and get to know your team members before the first challenge."

Everyone began to chat amongst themselves, as Jirachi and Celabi moved towards the camera.

"Well, that's all of our contestants! They're all excited and ready to go!" Celabi exclaimed. Jirachi nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sure everyone at home is excited as well, and are all anxious to see the first challenge! However, everyone will just have to be patient, as we will have our first challenge on the next episode of Jirachi and Celabi's Total Pokemon Island!"

**And that's the first chapter! I decided to split up the introductions and the first challenge just because I know I will be able to do a better (and more detailed job) if it is split into two. **

**I did my best to give all the characters a bit of screen time. I'm sorry if your character didn't get as much screen time as others, they will get more in the next chapter. **

**Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, your feedback is always appreciated! **

**I'll see you all soon with the first challenge!**

**-Tourmaline **


	3. Bungee jumping!

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the feedback on the first chapter! I hope you like this chapter as well! **

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything that has to do with Pokemon or Total Drama Island. **

"Hello lovely viewers! Welcome back to Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island!" Jirachi said, a large smile on her face. Celebi floated up beside her.

"Last time, we met all of our contestants. Some made a good impression, some we already want to get rid of…" Celebi muttered. Jirachi gave her a look.

"Today, we will get our contestants to compete in their first ever challenge and we will send home the first loser!" Jirachi shouted excitedly.

"Let's check in with our contestants before we spring the challenge on them." Celebi said, as the camera turned from the hosts, and headed towards the cabins where all the contestants were gathered.

Nico was lying on the ground, head on his paws. Aled was beside him, seemingly unaware that the Mightyena was asleep. Aled didn't seem to care, he was still gossiping about his life at home.

Lea and Kasai were sitting beside each other. The two shy girls were quite silent. Lea would break the silence occasionally by pointing out herbs or flowers that were around the two females. Kasai would smile and listen, as the grass type would explain what certain herbs would do.

Makoto was walking with Haruka, the two water types were chatting.

"I wish I could go swimming right now." The Vaporeon sighed, staring at the ocean longingly.

"You'll be able to go soon Haru." Makoto responded, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"You like swimming? That's fun! I haven't been swimming in a long time! I prefer running though!" Lorelei appeared between the two types, startling Haruka and causing Makoto to smile.

"Running can really be fun. I like walking along the beach." Lorelei nodded enthusiastically. Haruka appeared to be a bit uncomfortable. He turned his head, and made eye contact with Anna. The Espeon looked a little sad. Uncharacteristically, Haruka offered her a small smile. She blushed slightly, and returned one. After he broke eye contact, her smile faded and she looked towards the ground. She felt a nudge against her back, causing her to look up. Alice smiled kindly.

"You okay girl? You've been by yourself. You need to make friends!" Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"I doubt anyone would really want to be friends with me." Alice laughed.

"You're wrong. I'll be your friend." Anna smiled gently.

**Confessional: Anna**

** "It was really nice of Alice to come over and talk to me. It's be a really long time since I've had a friend…I've been alone for most of my life, as my family, if you could even call him that, hated me.**

Aqua watched the two Eevee evolutions interact. She rolled her eyes in disgust, before slithering away from the commotion.

Sherlock stood on the outskirts of the clearing, carefully watching everyone. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Hello Sharp." He greeted the Bisharp without turning around.

"How the hell did you know it was me?" The Bisharp asked, coming to stand next to the Sceptile.

"You walk heavily, thus leading to you having a very distinct sound when you walk. Everyone can hear you approaching. I just had to observe you once to figure that out."

"Huh. So you're smart then?"

"I'm clever. There is a difference."

"Still sounds like a nerd to me."

"Say whatever you wish. Just remember that I can be useful to you." Sherlock said, finally turning to face Sharp. He smiled at Sharp, causing the other Pokemon to smirk and look at the other contestants.

"What can you tell me about her?" Sharp asked, pointing towards Ashe. Sherlock's grin grew.

"Lots."

**Confessional: Sharp**

** "Why do I want to know things about that Froslass? She's a threat. It's as simple as that. You can see it in her eyes; she's going to be the leader of those girls. I am not losing to her or any of those chicks. **

Ashe was talking quietly with Grace who had just landed after flying over everyone.

"We have to ensure that we have control over our team. The guys have some strong players, but if we have strategy, we can beat them." Ashe said coldly, her eyes bouncing from one member of the Zekrom's team to the next. Grace nodded in agreement.

"We definitely have to win this first challenge. We won't be able to eliminate any of the guys, but if we play our cards right, we can show them who's a threat and have them do the work for us." The bird Pokemon responded, preening her wings.

"I like the way you think." Ashe said, before going quiet as Munch and Jason walked by. Jason stared straight ahead, a steely gaze on his face. Munch waved at the girls kindly.

"Hey ladies, I hope you're well!" He said, before rushing to catch up with his friend.

**Confessional: Munch**

** "I know Jason can be kind of intimidating, but he's a really good friend! I just hope he will open up to everyone. Otherwise, he may get eliminated quickly…**

Jadia smiled eagerly as she posed after finishing a quick cheerleading routine. Kendra smiled back at her while Noel simply looked at her nails.

"That was great Jadia!" The dark type said, stretching out her legs.

"Not really…" Noel muttered. Kendra rolled her eyes.

"Don't take her seriously, you're really good!"

"Thanks Kendra! Do you want to see another one?" The Jumpluff asked excitedly. Kendra nodded, causing Noel to scoff. Jadia quickly run back into place. While her back was turned, Kendra glared at her back darkly.

**Confessional: Kendra**

** "That Jumpluff is already annoying the crap out of me. But I can't say anything. I have to hide my true intentions for a bit until I feel like getting her out. She may be useful, but I can guarantee that she won't last long with me. I will stab absolutely everyone in the back if I have to. I will win this." **

"Surfing is my life. I'm so glad I got into it. I'll show you guys my board sometime, it's my pride and joy." Flint said as he leaned back and crossed his legs. Danny looked very interested.

"I've never been surfing. I've lived my entire life on the farm." The Cacnea said.

"What's that like?" Pike asked. Brett nodded his head.

"I'd love to give it a try! I'm sure I could adapt to it." Brett said. Donny was about to respond when Jirachi suddenly appeared right behind Jocelyn, startling the Pancham who had just pulled her headphones off.

"Campers! I hope you're all ready for the challenge! If you would just follow me, we can get started!" The legendary announced. All the contestants groaned, but all began to follow Jirachi.

"Where's Celebi?" Nico asked tiredly.

"She's setting things up. No more questions." Jirachi retorted as she led the contestants up a large cliff side.

"Oh how original." Sharp muttered when he saw where the host was leading them.

All the contestants gathered on the top of the hill where Celebi stood waiting, her hands on her hips.

"Finally." The fairy like Pokemon said. Jirachi floated over to stand next to her co-host.

"So everyone, your challenge today is…"

"Jumping off a cliff?" Grace asked sarcastically. Everyone else snickered. Jirachi glared at the Noctowl.

"You're partially right. However, we're adding a twist." Celebi said.

"What's the twist?" Sharp asked suspiciously. Jirachi didn't respond, she simply held up a bungee cord.

"You'll be bungee jumping off of this cliff. As you jump, you'll have to grab a ring. There are three different coloured rings. The yellow ones are worth one point, the red ones are two points and the blue ones are three points. They're all floating on top of the water, and as you jump, you'll have to try and grab one. If you don't grab one, your loss as you don't get to jump again. All the members of one team will jump first, then the other team will go. Understood?" Celebi explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So who wants to go first?" Jirachi asked.

"Ladies first." Munch said, gesturing to the girls. Ashe shook her head.

"Go ahead boys, we'll go second." She responded. The guys all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright then." Nico said.

"Why did you do that?" Noel said, her voice full of anger.

"We need to know how many points we need to get." Ashe stated simply. Alice nodded.

"Smart idea." The Sylveon said.

"Alright boys, whose going first?" Jirachi asked loudly. All the guys looked at each other.

"I knew this guy back home who was terrified of heights, but he was sneaking around with this girl. One day the girl's boyfriend came home, so the guy had to jump out the window even though he was absolutely terrified, but this girls boyfriend was this ridiculously tough Primape and-" Aled was cut off by Sharp pushing him forward.

"Perfect, our first volunteer! Come hook him up!" A pale coloured Liepard and a shiny Persian walked forward. The Persian began to hand out harnesses, which all the contestants began to put on. The Liepard took one, and handed it to Aled. She stood on her hind legs and easily hooked the bungee cord to his harness.

"Is that safe?" Lea asked softly. The Liepard's ears twitched and she turned and smiled at the grass type.

"Don't worry hon. I do this all the time, I've travelled all over and gone bungee jumping pretty much every where I travel." She stated. The Persian rolled his eyes.

"She's crazy, but I love her." He said kindly.

"Okay, stop chatting Lysander. Viola, is he ready to go?" Jirachi asked. The Liepard nodded, and the two walked over to the side.

Aled walked over to the edge of the cliff. He took a deep breath and then jumped off the edge, screaming. Everyone paused, as Aled suddenly shot back up, a red ring in his hand. Viola walked over and caught the edge of the cord before Aled went back down.

"Aled has scored the Zekrom's two points!" The Machamp was unhooked, and Sharp walked forward, quickly getting hooked up. He wasted no time, and jumped off the edge. He eyed the water, as he got closer, twisting his body to try and grab a blue ring. He missed the blue ring, but was able to grab a red one instead. He felt his body getting pulled back up, and easily landed on the edge of the cliff.

"With another two points, the boys are at four." Celebi said, her voice bored.

"Haru, you should go next." Makoto said nudging him.

"I'll feel a little bit better if you went first, you know I don't like the ocean…" The Floatzel continued. Haruka shrugged and walked forward, quickly getting hooked up to the cord. He smiled as he looked at the ocean enjoying the calming sensation it provided him. He jumped, and easily snagged a blue ring. He landed hard on his feet as he came back up to the edge of the cliff. He had a smile on his face after being so close to the ocean. He dropped the ring and walked over to stand next to Makoto.

Makoto took a deep breath, and walked over. He looked over at Haruka who nodded encouragingly.

"You can do it!" Lorelei called out.

"Shut up idiot! He's not on our team!" Aqua stated, causing Lorelei to whimper. Makoto smile gratefully, before taking a deep breath and jumping off the side. He closed his eyes as he neared the water, reaching out his hand to grab the first ring he felt. He let out a deep breath as he felt his body being pulled back up.

"And with Makoto's one and Haruka's three, the Zekrom's now have eight points." Jirachi announced. Makoto shakily walked back over to stand next to Haruka.

Jason walked over to take Makoto's place, and jumped down, easily maneuvering to grab a blue ring, bringing the score up to eleven for the Zekrom's. Nico let out a low whistle after seeing how easily Jason was able to grab a blue ring.

"Watch out for him." He muttered, before walking forward. Viola went to hook him in. Nico grinned at her.

"You're cute." He whispered to her. She raised a brow at him.

"And I'm married." She said, pushing him forward. Nico shook his head, and leapt off the cliff. He was only able to snag a yellow ring, adding a single point to the Zekrom's score.

"Alright, next." Jirachi said, flipping through a magazine that she had brought with her.

"I'll go!" Pike said. Viola hooked him up, and as Pike jumped off, he suddenly realized that he had no way of grabbing the ring. He screamed as he was pulled back up. Viola wasn't able to catch the cord in time, so the Vanilite went flying back down. When he came up the second time, he was pulled in.

"Oh, Pike wasn't able to grab one! So the boys score stays at twelve."

"Sorry guys…" Pike said sadly.

The guys all looked at each other, before Sherlock sighed and stepped forward.

"I've calculated the odds, I should be able to get us a two or three point ring." The Sceptile stated before calmly stepping off the edge. True to his word, when he came back up, he was holding a red ring in his hand.

Flint jumped down next, and snagged a blue ring bringing their score up to seventeen.

Donny, Brett and Munch all looked at each other, trying to decide who wanted to go next. Brett shrugged before stepping forward.

He leapt off the edge, using his claw to grab onto a ring worth two points. He smiled happily as he deposited on the ground before walking over to the rest of his team. Donny sighed, realizing he had to go next. He allowed Viola to hook him up to the cord.

"Here goes nothing." He whispered, jumping off the cliff. He screamed as he neared the water, and was only able to snag a yellow ring.

Munch was the final Zekrom member and smiled.

"Here we go." He said as he jumped. The Munchlax flailed his arms as he tried to grab onto any ring, but he was unable to. He landed back on the top of the cliff.

"Sorry." He said with a shrug.

"Well, all together the Zekrom's were able to score twenty points. Ladies, you all ready?" Jirachi asked. Ashe turned to face her team.

"Anyone who is afraid or is going to be useless-" She turned to look at Noel before continuing, "you're going first."

The girls all looked at each other. Lea stepped forward, while Grace pushed Noel and Aqua forward.

"Don't you touch me!" Aqua hissed.

"She's going first." Grace said, pointing to Aqua. Viola hooked her up. The Dragonair glared at her team, before sliding off the edge. Using her tail, she hooked a yellow ring.

"Nice, one point." Celebi said sarcastically. Aqua glared, and slid over to be near her team. Lea walked forward.

"I guess I'll go." She said quietly. She was quickly hooked in, and jumped off the edge.

She shut her eyes in fear, but unfortunately, forgot to open them to see where the rings were. She was unable to grab one and landed on the edge of the cliff with a sad look on her face.

Noel was pushed forward next, and she gave her team a disgusted look. The fairy type stepped off the edge, and was only able to grab a yellow ring. Sharp grinned.

"We're winning this." He whispered to Nico and Sherlock. The remaining girls looked at each other, before Jaida went up. The cheerleader smiled excitedly and jumped. The athletic girl was easily able to grab a blue ring.

"Finally one of the girls is able to actually get a few point. Their score is now five."

Kendra jumped next, not wanting to be shown up by the Jumpluff she disliked. The Absol was able to grab another blue ring for her team, and deposited at the feet of the hosts with a smug grin.

"The girls are at eight, let's see if they can keep this up." Celebi said, beginning to look interested in what was happening.

Lorelei ran forward next, bouncing on her feet happily. She screamed excitedly as she jumped off, using her small paw to grab a red ring.

"Yay, I got two points! Now we have ten! We only need ten more to win!"

"And we can definitely do that." Alice said confidently as she walked forward. The tomboy smirked as Viola hooked her up to the harness. She smiled excitedly, before jumping off the edge. She spread out her feelers, easily grabbing a blue ring. She went over to stand next to Anna.

"Your turn." She said with a smile, nudging the shiny Espeon. Anna took a deep breath, before taking a step forward.

She closed her eyes, and jumped off the side. She was afraid, but did her best to maneuver her body to try and be near the rings worth the most points. Using her tail, she was able to hook a red ring. She landed on the ground, a smile on her face.

"And the girls are at fifteen! It looks like they may be able to pull this off!"

"Shit." Jason muttered.

Jocelyn looked up, suddenly aware of what was going on as she had finally taken her headphones off. She went over to get hooked in, but as she jumped, her headphones began to slide off of her neck. Instead of concentrating on grabbing a ring, she grabbed her headphones, pulling them close to her chest as she was pulled back up to the edge of the cliff.

Grace rolled her eyes when she saw the Pancham holding onto her headphones for dear life as she went to trade places with her.

"I can't loose them." Jocelyn whispered.

Grace sighed as Viola hooked her up to the cord. She stepped off the edge of the cliff, comfortable with the situation. She easily grabbed a red ring in her beak, using her wings to bring herself back to the edge of the cliff calmly.

Ashe stepped forward next, giving the Zekrom's team a confidant smile. The Froslass jumped, and without an issue, grabbed a blue ring.

"With that, the Reshiram's have tied the Zekrom's score of twenty! Kasai is the final Reshiram to go, all she has to do is grab a yellow ring!"

The Ninetales stepped forward, closing her eyes. She could feel the warrior side in her desperately wanting out. Channeling that side of her, she jumped off the edge of the cliff. With complete concentration, Kasai focused her attention onto a blue ring. As she neared it, she reached forward, and grabbed it with her mouth. When she landed on the cliff, her team began to cheer.

"With that, Kasai brings her teams score to twenty-three! The Reshiram's win!" Jirachi yelled as the girls all began hugging one another.

"Gentlemen, you'll be eliminating someone tonight. All of you go to the mess hall and get some food before the elimination." Celebi said.

**Confession: Sherlock**

** "It is obvious that either Munch or Pike shall be going home. Those were the only two who didn't get points. Sharp will agree with him, I know that." **

The Zekrom's and Reshiram's were all gathered in the mess hall, eating food.

"This is awesome!" Munch said to Jason. The water type nodded.

"Thank you!" A voice said from the kitchen. A Gardevoir stepped out, a smirk on her face.

"You're an awesome chef!" Alice stated from the table she was sitting at with Anna, Ashe and Grace.

"Thanks. I'm used to only cooking for my girlfriend, so it's nice to actually cook for other people. Anyways, I'm Antonia, but you all can call me Toni. Let me know if you need anything else." She said, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Aqua pushed her food away.

"Suddenly, I'm no longer hungry…"

**Confessional: Aqua**

** "Disgusting. Pokemon like her are disgusting. I need to go cleanse myself of filth after being touched by those horrific girls on my team." **

Ashe leaned in, motioning for the other three girls to lean forward.

"The four of us need to stick together, okay?" She whispered. They all exchanged looks, before nodding.

**Confessional: Ashe **

** "Before things get serious, I need to have people I can trust. Alice is tough and she vouched for Anna. Plus Anna has potential. Grace is smart, so she'll be a good asset. We'll be a strong alliance." **

Sherlock was sitting with Sharp. Nico came up to join them.

"Perfect, we've got a solid three." Sharp said, nodding to the Mightyena. Nico grinned.

"So, who are we getting out?" He asked. Sherlock looked over to see Jason glaring at anyone who was so much looking at Munch. He then turned to see Pike sitting with Brett, Donny and Flint.

"I have an idea as to who would be the easier one to get out." Sherlock said, linking his fingers together.

**Confessional: Jason **

** "Munch better not be the first one out. Otherwise, they'll pay." **

The Zekrom's were all sitting on logs. Jirachi and Celebi stood in front of them. Celebi was holding a tray of poffins.

"All of you have cast your votes. Everyone who gets a poffin is safe. If you don't get a poffin, then you will be eliminated and will be sent off the island." Jirachi said seriously.

"If I call your name, come up and get your poffin. First up, Flint." The Servine grinned, grabbing a poffin.

"Sharp…Nico…and Sherlock." The three Pokemon, all walked up, each taking a poffin.

"Brett…and Donny." The two Pokemon grinned at each other as they each ate their poffin.

"Haruka… and Makoto." The two friends smiled while Makoto rushed up to grab the poffin. Haruka walked up calmly.

"Aled and Jason." While Aled happily took his poffin, Jason stopped to glare at everyone, seeing that his friend was in the bottom two.

"Munch and Pike. The two of you are the bottom two. It is understandable, as the two of you were the only ones unable to get points for your team. The first contestant to be eliminated is…" Jirachi paused for dramatic effect.

Munch and Pike both shared a nervous look as they waited for Jirachi to announce the one who had been eliminated.

"Pike. I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated. Munch, here you go." Jirachi said, tossing a poffin to the Munchlax. Pike looked down, a sad expression on his face.

**Confessional: Pike**

** "Being the first one out sucks. I understand why though. Good luck to my team, but especially Donny, Flint and Brett! They were all super nice to me, so hopefully one of them can take it home!" **

Pike was on a boat that was about to leave the island. Donny, Flint and Brett were all on the dock, waving goodbye to him.

"See you guys later!" Pike said, as the boat took off. The three guys all sighed, before heading back to the cabins. Jirachi and Celebi watched them go.

"Well, Pike was the first one gone! Alliances are already being formed, enemies are starting to be made and are there maybe possible interests developing among the contestants?"

"And in married women…" Celebi interjected.

"Anyways, join us next time on Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island!" Jirachi shouted, as the two hosts waved.

**Well that was the first challenge! I hope you all liked this chapter, it was fun to write it! **

**Let me know who are your favorite contestants and why! I'm always interested in knowing. I don't know when the next chapter will be, as it did take me quite a while to write this chapter, so it is likely that other chapters will take some time to write as well. **

**Just a quick note: I doubt I'll be able to put all of you characters into relationships… I'm sorry in advance. If I decide to possibly do sequels, then there is always a chance they will get into relationship in another story. **

**Anyways, have a lovely day! And if you have any questions or just want to chat, feel free to send me a message! **


	4. Try to triumph in the triathlon!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon or Total drama related **

**Time for a new chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

"Welcome back to your new favorite show!" Jirachi shouted excitedly. Celebi rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"After our first challenge of bungee jumping, the Reshiram's got a win, forcing the Zekrom's to eliminate someone." Celebi said, while Jirachi nodded her head.

"Pike was the first one to be eliminated. The contestants have all been getting to know one another and are anxiously awaiting their next challenge! Let's go see what they are up to!" The steel and psychic type said as the camera slowly panned away from the two hosts.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Donny asked, looking towards Brett and Flint. The two shrugged their shoulders.

"Munch just asked us to keep watch since Jason is asleep. It's not like we're involved or anything." Brett responded with a smile.

"Besides, Toni doesn't seem like she's mean. I'm sure she won't mind Munch sneaking a bit extra food." Flint said. Donny still looked worried, but remained at the back entrance to the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DON'T YOU TOUCH THAT!" A female voice bellowed from the kitchen. Munch was flung out of the kitchen, crashing into Donny. Brett and Flint both slowly turned to see Toni standing in the entrance of the kitchen, her eyes glowing.

"If there's one thing you don't do, it's mess with a chef's kitchen. NOW OUT!" She yelled and promptly turned on her heel and stormed back into her kitchen. Flint and Brett shared a look, before the two of them rushed out. Munch was on his feet as well and quickly scurried away. Donny groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Um… are you okay?" A soft voice asked. Donny strained to see Lea standing behind him.

"You look like you're hurt." The grass type said, cautiously helping Donny up.

"I'll be fine. Thanks though." He responded, giving Lea a smile. The girl blushed, before waving goodbye and rushing back over to where Kasai stood. Donny watched her go, a slight blush on his face as well.

**Confessional: Donny**

** "Well I'm never doing that again. But I guess something good came out of it, I got to talk to Lea. She seems like a sweet girl." **

The two girls walked together, quietly chatting. Kasai wasn't paying attention, and nearly crashed into Alice who was in the midst of run around the island. The Ninetales let out a startled noise causing Alice to grin.

"Sorry! I get in the zone when I'm working out. See you girls later!" The Sylveon said while panting slightly. She started running again, headed towards the dock.

Anna was lying on the dock, enjoying the sun on her back. She looked towards the beach to see Makoto and Lorelei walking together. The Floatzel was showing the normal type different types of shells that were scattered along the beach. Anna went to stand up, and winced when she moved. Her left shoulder had stiffened up, as it did from time to time due to old injuries. She tried to stand without putting pressure on it, when she felt a body supporting her.

Haruka was standing next to her, helping her up. He and Makoto had been looking for shells when Lorelei had shown up. Feeling a bit awkward, he had slipped into the water to swim, coming up to the dock just as Anna was getting ready to leave.

"Thank you. It's hard to put pressure on it sometimes… You know how old injuries can flare up." Anna said quietly. Haruka didn't respond, but nodded. He hesitated for a moment, and then built up the nerve to speak.

"How did you hurt it?" He asked quickly, looking away. Anna looked at her paws, but before she could answer, Alice rushed up to her.

"There you are! Let's go!" The Sylveon wrapped one of her of her feelers around Anna, and dragged her away.

"Bye." Anna said softly, as she passed the Vaporeon. He gave her a small smile and a slight wave.

"Haru! There you are! Come over here!" Makoto called from the beach. Haruka smile widened as he rushed over to where his friend stood with Lorelei bouncing beside him.

**Confessional: Anna**

** "I don't really like to talk about my injuries. It brings back a lot of bad memories…"**

Aqua was watching the commotion of the dock from the shade of the bushes. She let out a huff of disgust.

"That Sylveon… I dislike her." She murmured, a steely glare fixated on Alice's back, before slithering off. As she moved away, Kendra appeared out of the shadows. Jadia was close beside her.

"Can I show you my new routine? I worked on it all morning!" The Jumpluff said, bouncing on her feet.

"Sure." Kendra said, not looking at Jadia.

**Confessional: Kendra**

** "I'm keeping an eye on Aqua. There can only be one villainess here, and you can bet that it will be me. But first I have to deal with that damn Jumpluff."**

"We were here first!" Ashe stated, her hands on her hips, not moving from the clearing where she and Grace had been talking in. Sharp rolled his eyes.

"So? We're here now ice queen. Move." He responded. Ashe didn't move, and fixated a cold look at him. Nico let out a laugh from where he stood behind Sharp.

"Come on sweetheart, you can move." The Mightyena said. Ashe slowly turned to focus her attention on him.

"Make me." She said. Nico and Sharp looked at one another, both shrugging their shoulders.

"You asked for it." Nico muttered, before running towards the Froslass; Sharp followed closely behind. Sherlock and Grace both moved to the side quickly. Sherlock crossed his arms.

"Ashe will win in the span of three moves. She's better trained in battle; you can see it in the way she moves. Though she has a complicated past, doesn't she?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Grace laughed.

"Okay then smart guy. I'm pretty smart too you know. Ashe will win, but not that quickly as it's two on one and-" Sherlock held up a hand and pointed to the battle. Ashe was standing in front of Nico and Sharp, both who looked as if they had taken a severe beating.

"Nico, how many moves did it take for her to beat you two?" The Sceptile asked to prove his point. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Three." He grumbled as he answered. Grace's beak dropped open and as she went to speak, Sherlock chuckled.

"How did I know that? I'm clever." He said, before walking over to Nico and Sharp. He pulled the two of them up, and began to lead them away. Sharp brushed Sherlock off, and quickly walked over to Ashe.

"Nice fight ice queen. Maybe you're more than just a pretty face." He said with a smirk, touching the small of Ashe's back. Ashe stood frozen, her face slowly turning red as Sharp caught up with the two other boys. Grace walked over to Ashe and the two girls simply watched the boys leave.

**Confessional: Grace **

** "He's clever…Still, that doesn't explain… How did he… What?" **

"So this girl thought she was all that because she was a Milotic, and I get it Milotic's are usually really pretty, but it's not an excuse to act the way she was. But here's the catch, she used to get bullied all the time, and as soon as she evolves, everyone wants her, so she starts sleeping around with every single Pokemon. And when I say every single Pokemon, I mean every one. There was a point when-"

"OH MY ARCEUS! SHUT UP!" Noel shrieked as she did her makeup, causing Aled to stop his story. She yelled so loudly that even Jocelyn, who had been sitting on the cabin steps listening to her music, pulled off her headphones. Jason emerged from the other cabin where he had been asleep.

"Anyone seen Munch?" He asked gruffly, still half asleep. Before he could get a response, Jirachi and Celebi appeared in the center of the clearing. Jirachi was holding a megaphone while Celebi held an air horn. The two hosts quickly put in earplugs, and Celebi blasted the air horn. As soon as it was off, Jirachi screamed into the megaphone.

"Contestants! Meet us on the left side of the lake, by the large statue of me for the next challenge!"

"Why is there a statue of her?" Brett asked Flint.

**Confessional: Sharp**

** "It's time for the Zekrom's to win. Let's do this."**

All the contestants gathered next to a large wooden statue of Jirachi. They all looked at it, confusion evident on their faces. Beside Jirachi and Celebi, there was a pile of bikes.

"Was that always here?" Makoto asked Haruka, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I bet there's more than one." He responded.

"How many of you have competed in a triathlon?" Celebi asked. Everyone looked at each other, but no hands went up.

"Shocker…" Jirachi muttered.

"Anyways, today you will be competing in one! Four members of your team will bike until they reach the lake. Then they will pass on a baton to four members who are waiting to swim. Once they get the baton, the swimmers will swim to the shore of the beach where they will pass the baton off to four runners. The four runners will have to run to the finish line. The first team to cross their finish line wins." Celebi explained.

"Zekrom's, you have one less member, so somebody on your team will be participating in two out of three of the stages. Also, if you're riding a bike, it will be tailored to your particular size. Oh, and all of you who are completing one stage will be tied together. Any questions?" Jirachi asked. A couple contestants raised their hands.

"Good no questions. Figure out who is doing what, we will get you in position, and we can start!"

Sharp turned to look at the rest of his team.

"I can ride a bike, and I think everyone else who rides a bike should be bipedal as well. Volunteers?" Sherlock, Aled and Jason all raised a hand.

"I can swim as well." Jason stated.

"Haru will definitely swim, and I can run." Makoto said, and Haruka nodded in agreement.

"Brett and I can swim as well." Flint said.

"That means Donny, Munch and Nico, you guys are running. Everyone happy?" Sharp asked. The guys all nodded in agreement.

**Confessional: Nico**

** "We definitely have this challenge in the bag." **

"Can I run? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" Lorelei asked, practically vibrating with excitement. Alice patted her on the shoulder.

"Sure you can, and I'll run as well. Anyone else want to?" The fairy type asked.

"Oh, can I ride a bike? I've never ridden a bike that was tailor made for my size." Jaida said cheerfully.

"I'll run." Kendra said quickly, after realizing that if she ran she would be as far away from Jaida as possible.

"I don't really have feet, so I guess I have to swim. Jocelyn and Noel should definitely ride bikes as they actually can ride a bike." Ashe said.

"Ugh, I don't want to ride a bike." Noel said, turning her nose up into the air.

"Well guess what, you're doing it. And just to make sure you do, I'll be riding with you. Not really sure how I'll do it, but I'm sure I can get my balance…" Grace said.

"Since Kasai is a fire type, it wouldn't be a good idea to have her swim, so she should run with us." Alice pointed out.

"That's fine." Kasai whispered.

"So Anna, Lea and Aqua will swim then." Ashe said.

"I am not swimming. I dislike water." Aqua stated. Ashe turned to glare at her.

"You're getting in that water, even if I have to drag you through it."

**Confessional: Aqua**

** "These stupid Pokemon are irritating me. I cannot stand how intelligent they all think they are. I will not allow their plebian attitudes to affect me as I am so much more superior than all of them combined."**

Everyone had been successfully teleported to his or her positions.

"On your marks…get set… GO!" Jirachi shouted while Celebi blew the air horn.

Immediately, Sharp, Jason, Sherlock and Aled all began pedaling their bikes with ease. The four of them were able to keep pace with one another well.

The girls were off to a slow start. Grace was having a difficult time finding a way to balance her body properly on the bike without it falling over. Jaida's bike was much smaller than all the other bikes, so she was desperately trying to pedal fast enough to keep up with the larger bikes. Jocelyn had her headphones on, and appeared to be in her own world as she pedaled. Noel just refused to pedal, and was simply being dragged along by her other three teammates.

"So there was this guy back home who-" Aled began to start a story.

"Aled, shut up!" Sharp growled.

"Now is really not the time. The more we talk, the more breath we waste and in order to keep our pace we need to be able to have a regular pattern of breathing." Sherlock stated while panting heavily.

"Then shut your mouth nerd!" Sharp snapped.

"I'm not a nerd. I'm clever!" Sherlock retorted. Only Jason remained quiet and focused, well aware that he would be swimming soon.

"Noel, I swear to Arceus, if you don't start pedaling…" Grace began, but stopped, as she had to correct her balance once again.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" The bratty fairy type asked, crossing her arms.

"Steal all your makeup and throw it in the toilet in the boys bathroom." Jocelyn said, shocking everyone.

"You actually talk?" Jaida asked, her eyes wide as she furiously pedaled.

"You're not serious." Noel said with slight fear.

"Try me." Jocelyn responded, before turning up her music and continued to pedal. Noel suddenly began pedaling, allowing the girls to make up some ground.

"They're catching us! This reminds me of a time when this guy caught his brother sleeping with his girlfriend so he chased after his brother. His brother stole a bike from some kid, and this guy was desperately trying to catch his brother on a tiny little bike, kind of like the bike Jadia is riding now." Aled said in one long breath after turning to look to see where the girls were.

"Doesn't matter. Almost there." Sharp grunted, trying not to appear as tired as he really was.

"And the boys have made it to the lake!" Jirachi announced as Sherlock, Aled and Sharp all collapsed onto the ground. Jason was quickly undoing himself from the attachments that had held him to the other three, and jogged over to the lake with the baton in his hand. He passed the baton to Brett, who grasped it tightly. Jason quickly attached himself to the swimmers. He nodded to Haruka who took the lead, and dove down deep.

The Vaporeon was in his element, and swam quickly. Jason and Brett both swam quickly as well, both being water types. Despite the fact that he was a grass type, Flint was easily keeping up with other three, as he was often in the water because of his surfing.

The girls finally made it to the lake. Noel rushed over to where Ashe was impatiently waiting and handed over the baton.

"You're not going to do anything to my makeup right?" Noel asked as she came back over. Jocelyn didn't respond, and instead focused on getting her breath back.

"I'm not doing this." Aqua said, trying to pull herself out of the water. With her free hand, Ashe yanked the cord holding the girls together and began to swim, pulling an unresponsive Aqua along with her.

Anna and Lea weren't as strong swimmers as Ashe, and both were simply trying to keep their heads above water. Normally Ashe would be able to swim nearly as fast as some of the water types, but due to Aqua dragging behind her, she was having difficulty as well.

As the Zekrom's came up for air, Flint looked back to see where the girls were.

"They're really far behind us, we have a good lead!" He said excitedly.

"Then just keep swimming!" Brett responded, causing the four boys to all dive back down and pick up their pace.

"They're pulling ahead." Lea said as she gasped for air.

"Aqua you need to swim! Otherwise we're going to lose!" Anna said desperately.

"No." Aqua stated, hating the way the water felt on her body.

"I can't drag her for much longer. She's a lot heavier than she looks." Ashe said, her voice full of disgust for Aqua. Anna's eyes began to glow as she used psychic on Aqua. Using psychic, she was able to pull the Dragonair behind her, freeing up Ashe's arms.

"Ashe, swim, I can hold her." Anna said, trying to concentrate. Ashe nodded her head, and immediately began swimming faster.

The boys had made their way to the beach. Brett passed the baton to Donny.

"You've got this!" He said with a smile. Nico and Makoto started to run, while Donny did his best to keep up. Munch jogged a number of paces behind them, very slowly. Nico turned to glare at him.

"Come on fatass, pick up the pace!" He barked. Jason froze when he heard that.

"Don't you say that about him!" He yelled, causing Nico to pause. The other runners all were forced to stop as well.

"Why do you care, you know it's true." The dark type responded. Jason glared, and began to walk over to them, ready for a confrontation.

"Guys, we should probably keep running. Who cares what was said, we all forgive each other, now let's go." Munch said, stepping between Jason and Nico. Makoto looked at the water.

"They've made it to the beach, we have to run!" He said, pulling on the cord.

"Fine." Jason said, stalking off. Nico growled slightly but began to run again.

The girls had made it to the beach and we are all gasping for air. Kasai took the baton gently from Ashe and held it with one of her tails. As soon as the Ninetales had the baton, Lorelei took off sprinting, finally able to burn off her excessive energy. Alice easily kept pace with her, grinning wildly.

Kasai was pulled along, but closed her eyes for a moment and centered herself. Her mind allowed the side of her that she kept hidden to come to the surface. Using the strength of a warrior, Kasai burst forward, quickly adapting to the pace set by Lorelei and Alice. Not wanting to be dragged behind, Kendra pushed herself to catch up with the other three.

"Come on!" Nico bellowed, running faster. Makoto picked up the pace to match Nico, but Donny and Munch were unable to do so. Munch was falling even farther behind than Donny was, and was almost at the point of being unable to breath. He was wheezing extremely hard, and could barely keep up a jog.

"The finish line is right there, we're almost there." Donny said, trying to encourage Munch as well as himself.

Suddenly, the girls, all sprinting extremely fast, blew by the remaining Zekrom's. Kasai and Kendra both looked extremely focused, whereas Alice and Lorelei just looked like they were having a ton of fun.

"Damn it!" Nico yelled, trying to force his team to run faster, but Munch couldn't go any faster.

"We're almost there!" Alice shouted to her fellow runners, and although Nico and Makoto strained to get Munch and Donny to go faster, it was to no avail. Alice, Lorelei, Kasai and Kendra crossed the finish line, and Kasai held up the baton with her tail.

"The Reshiram's win again! Zekrom's, you'll be eliminating someone else tonight!" Jirachi announced, as all the girls began to cheer and hug one another.

**Confessional: Ashe**

** "Thank goodness Anna used psychic. Otherwise, we wouldn't have been able to have had any opportunity to catch them."**

**Confessional: Nico**

** "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" **

**Confessional: Anna**

** "I just really wanted to be useful and show Ashe and Grace that they can trust me." **

**Confessional: Jason**

** "Nico should never have said that about Munch. No one says that about my best friend." **

**Confessional: Lorelei**

** "I love to run! That was so much fun! Can we do it again?" **

Sharp, Nico and Sherlock were all sitting together outside. Nico was still grumbling about the loss.

"Well, I think it's obvious. We vote out Munch, he's the reason we lost." Sharp said, leaning back against a tree.

"No." Nico said shaking his head, causing the other two to look at him.

"It was Jason's fault we lost. He was trying to pick a fight with me in the middle of the challenge. Those girls were all runners or athletic. If he hadn't picked that fight, we could have kept our lead and despite their athleticism, they wouldn't have caught us!"

"Well, I guess we need to campaign then." Sherlock replied, his eyes closed.

**Confessional: Sherlock**

** "I believe I can convince a few others to vote the way we want to. I can definitely present a good argument." **

"We have to vote out Nico." Jason said as he paced back and forth. Munch looked at him.

"He was right though Jason, it was my fault that we lost. I can accept that."

"But they shouldn't be talking about you that way!" Jason said angrily, throwing his arms out. He nearly hit Brett, who was walking by.

"Watch it!" Brett yelled, suddenly angry. Jason and Munch both looked at the Corphish, having never seen him angry. Brett glared at the two of them

"Yeah, I have a temper. Get over it." He stated, before walking away.

"Well… that was interesting…" Munch said.

**Confessional: Munch**

** "Despite how he may come across, Jason is a really good guy. He proved that when he competed in two of the stages today! He just really hates when others pick on me, and he can get protective. I'm really the only friend he's had, so it's understandable… And everyone has a temper on them! Brett kind of just proved that… I just don't want anyone to think he's a bad guy."**

All the Zekrom's were gathered in front of the hosts. Jirachi and Celebi shared a look, before Jirachi stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Well, that was a shock. We actually thought that you boys would win today! I guess that goes to show why you shouldn't make bets… you think one thing will happen and one team will win because all they have to do is run, but instead they do something really stupid and you lose the bet and your money…" Jirachi said bitterly.

"She's a bit upset about a loss that happened recently." Celebi explained.

"Anyways, you've all voted, and we have poffins to distribute! Haruka, Makoto and Flint." Jirachi said, tossing poffins from the tray to the three whose names she had just called.

"Brett, Donny and Sharp." Celebi said, passing each of them a poffin.

"Sherlock and Aled." Jirachi handed a poffin to Sherlock, but shoved the other one into Aled's mouth so he couldn't break out into a story.

Nico, Munch and Jason all remained without a poffin. Celebi paused for a moment.

"Nico, you're safe. Though you did get some votes." She said, tossing the dark type his poffin. Jason and Munch looked at each other. Jason sighed, feeling slightly defeated, whereas Munch just gave him a sad smile.

"Jason, Munch. You are the final two. Munch, you have reason to be here, as you technically did cost your team the challenge. Jason, although you stalled members of your team today, you seemed to do more good than bad. However, one of you has to leave. The one leaving tonight is…." Jirachi waited, enjoying how the contestants were agonizing over who was about to leave.

"Jason. I'm sorry, but you've been eliminated. It's kind of shocking, but that's the way the game goes." Jirachi said. Jason looked slightly surprised, but patted Munch on the shoulder as he stood up.

**Confessional: Jason**

** "Well I guess I kind of brought that upon myself. I tried to help my team today, but my emotions got the better of me. Obviously I want Munch to win, and I'll be cheering him on. Good luck" **

Jason climbed onto the boat, and Munch waved sadly.

"Good luck Munch!" Jason said, as the boat left the dock.

"Bye…" Munch replied softly, trying to hide how upset he felt.

"Hey, don't be sad. I think Toni is out of the kitchen. We could go and steal some chocolate." Flint said, coming up behind Munch. Munch grinned slightly.

"Sure." He replied, walking with Flint to join Brett and Donny. Jirachi and Celebi watched them go before they turned to the camera.

"What a challenge! Twists and turns galore!" Celebi said. Jirachi nodded her head.

"You never know what to expect here on Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island! Be sure to join us for the next installment!" Jirachi said, throwing her arms into the air.

**And the next chapter is finished! I hope you all liked it! It's nice to be able to take a break from time to time and just sit down and write uninterrupted for a few hours! **

**Please share your thoughts in the reviews! I'm doing my best to characterize your OC's to the best of my ability as well as stir up some drama. I hope I'm doing okay! **

**Have a wonderful day loves!**

**-Tourmaline**


	5. Capture the flag!

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a little while since the last chapter, I've been studying practically non-stop for two midterms. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer can be found on the first few chapters **

Jirachi and Celebi were both asleep as the sun was just beginning to rise. All of the contestants were either still asleep or beginning to wake up. Nico was sleeping, his legs and body twitching violently, indicating that he was dreaming.

_"Nico, run!" A Weavile yelled as he slashed at a Hitmonlee. Nico was frozen in fear, unable to move as he watched a Hitmonchan rush at the Weavile from behind, knocking him down and pummeling him. _

_ "NO!" A female Zoroark shrieked, as she leapt at the Hitmonchan, throwing him off of the Weavile. She shook the Weavile a few times, before her head dropped. _

_ "He's dead…" She whispered, and then turned to look at Nico with tears in her eyes. Her eyes suddenly widened, and she lunged at something behind Nico. Nico barely had time to react as the Zoroark attacked a Mienshao. The Mienshao struggled with her, and the Zoroark made eye contact with Nico._

_ "Run." She commanded, just as the Mienshao reached up, and placed both it's hands on the Zoroark's head. Nico took off running, but looked back as he did. He looked back just as, the Mienshao moved it's hands quickly, and the Zoroark fell to the ground, her neck snapped._

_ "BREE!" Nico screamed._

Nico sat straight up, breathing heavily. The dream had felt so real; it was as if it had happened again. His eyes slowly got accustomed to the dark cabin, and he was able to make out each of his teammates. His gaze fell on Aled. The Machamp was sleeping soundly. Nico growled quietly under his breath, his hatred for fighting types making itself apparent. As much as he despised the type, he knew he couldn't do anything to Aled. He wasn't the one who had hurt Nico.

The Mightyena shook his head, and quietly leapt off his bed. He padded over to the cabin door, and paused, looking back at his team. He growled softly again, but left the cabin. He walked to the edge of the clearing, and sat down, eyes fixed on the sunrise. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Damn it Bree." He whispered to himself as he began to silently cry.

**Confessional: Nico**

** "I don't want to talk about it."**

In the girl's cabin, everyone was either still lounging in bed, relaxing or quietly doing something. Jadia was on her laptop, watching a cheer competition. Jocelyn was listening to her music, quietly singing to herself, which Lea seemed to be listening to. Kasai was attempting to brush the fur on her tails, as she had slept on them awkwardly, causing the fur to stick up in a multitude of different directions. Grace was preening her feathers while Kendra was lying in her bed, watching everyone. Ashe was meditating, eyes closed. Anna was lying on her bed, flipping through a book. Alice was beside her, eyeing the pages. Aqua was glaring at the two Eevee evolutions while Lorelei was pacing back and forth. Noel was holding up two necklaces.

"Which one?" She murmured to herself, holding them both up. One was a long string of pearls, while the other was a simple silver necklace with a large diamond pendant. Both looked to be incredibly expensive.

"Does anyone want to go outside? I want to run!" Lorelei exclaimed excitedly. Anna nudged Alice.

"Why don't you go for a run? I know you haven't gone for your morning run yet." The shiny Espeon said as she flipped the page of her book.

"Awe, but I want to know what happens after the rich Gallade, Mr. Green, grabs the whip and pushes her onto-" Alice began as Anna slammed her book shut and turned to look at the Sylveon, who had a wicked grin on her face.

"Run. Now." Anna said, trying not to blush. Alice winked at her friend, before jumping onto the ground.

"I'll go with you Lorelei." She said, causing the Skitty to bounce up and down excitedly.

"The diamond one!" Noel declared to herself, tossing her string of pearls behind her carelessly as she put on her diamond necklace.

"Let's go!" Lorelei said, as she ran towards the cabin door. However, her paw got caught on the pearls, causing her to fall on top of the expensive necklace. All that was heard as she landed on the ground was a loud crack. Slowly Lorelei stood up, revealing the necklace was completely broken. Noel turned, her face livid.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST? YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" She screamed, causing Lorelei to whimper and move her tail between her legs.

"I-I'm sorry…it w-was an accident" She whispered, her voice choked up with tears as she stared at the ground.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER! THOSE PEARLS WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOUR LIFE!" Noel shrieked, causing all the other girls to stare at the Florges. Lorelei didn't respond, and instead let out a sob.

"So all you're going to do is cry? Pathetic. And you can't even pay it back. I guess since I won't get retribution, a little revenge will do." Noel said, suddenly grabbing the fuchsia ribbon that Lorelei wore around her neck. The fairy type pulled the ribbon off of the Skitty's neck, and began to rip it up. Lorelei gasped loudly as Noel dramatically threw the ribbon pieces onto the ground.

"You destroy something of mine, I destroy something of yours." She stated as Lorelei ran out of the cabin, still crying loudly.

Noel smirked, and then turned to see everyone else staring at her.

"What? She had it coming, and she deserved it. That stupid little-" Noel never finished her sentence as a hand came in contact with her face and slapped her hard. Jocelyn had gotten up and slapped the Florges.

"Don't hurt my friends." She said simply, before walking back over to her bed. Noel let out a huff before leaving the cabin. Kasai and Lea walked over to Jocelyn, and patted her on the back. Alice and Anna shared a look before Anna leapt down from her bed as well.

"We'll go and find Lorelei." Alice said, leading Anna out of the cabin.

"Good plan." Kendra replied, but her eyes were fixed on Jocelyn.

**Confessional: Kendra**

** "It looks like I've got to keep an eye on Jocelyn. A stunt like that will definitely make her popular, seeing as absolutely no one here likes Noel."**

Lorelei was sobbing as she ran blindly. She would have kept running, had she not run into a body. She fell back onto her rear, and slowly looked up. Makoto was peering down at her, his emerald green eyes filled with worry. He tugged at the black collar around his neck, before kneeling down.

"Lorelei, what's wrong?" He asked softly. Haruka peered at the Skitty from behind his friend. Lorelei sniffed a few times, before answering.

"I accidently broke Noel's necklace so she ripped up my ribbon." She began to cry again softly, and Makoto reached over and wiped away her tears.

"That's horrible. Come with me, we can make you something else to wear." He said gently, standing up. Lorelei nodded, and slowly began to follow him.

Haruka looked at the Skitty with concern in his eyes, and as Makoto led her away, the Floatzel suddenly called back to Haruka.

"Haru, can you tell her team she's okay?"

"Sure Mako." Haruka responded softly, slightly dreading talking with the girl's. He didn't like starting up conversations with Pokemon he didn't know, and he barely knew any of the girls. The only one he really knew was Anna, and she was a mystery of her own.

The Vaporeon sighed, but began to head in the direction of the cabins. He was halfway there when a pink and white blur suddenly dashed by him. He stopped for a moment, and turned to see Alice, who had paused after passing him.

"Alice!" A voice called, and Haruka turned back to see Anna desperately trying to catch up to the athletic Sylveon. Anna stopped to catch her breath, and Alice walked over to her. The fairy type looked at Haruka.

"Have you seen Lorelei?" She demanded. Haruka was a bit taken back, but he nodded. Alice raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at his paws awkwardly.

"She's with Mako. She's okay." He said quickly. Alice looked at Anna, who waved a paw.

"Go tell everyone. I need to get air back into my lungs." The psychic type said. Alice nodded her head, and took off back towards her cabin. Haruka walked closer to Anna, concerned about her panting.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Anna nodded her head.

"I'm fine. Alice is hard to keep up with, and I'm not a runner." Anna said, her head down. She looked up, and was startled by how close Haruka's face was to her.

"I never noticed how blue your eyes are." She said softly, causing Haruka to blush slightly.

"Well, I'll see you around. I have to go and shower." The Espeon said quickly, turned around and rushed off. The blush on Haruka's face grew and he was unable to take his eyes off of Anna as she walked away.

**Confessional: Haruka **

** "Umm... What was on my mind? I'm not saying that on national T.V!" **

Alice sat on the grass, stretching her legs. She had just told her team about Lorelei, and everyone had looked relieved.

"I SAID GET OUT!" A voice yelled, and Alice looked up just in time to see Munch flying out of the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she saw that he was headed right to where she was lying, and dove out of the way, landing on something other than grass.

"Well hi there." A voice said from underneath Alice. The Sylveon looked down to see Flint grinning up at her. She scrambled off of him, as Munch stood up, groaning. Donny and Brett peaked out from behind two bushes.

"Did you get anything?" Brett asked, scrambling over. Munch shook his head.

"Toni has eyes like a hawk and she can kick, hard." He muttered, rubbing his head.

"What were you guys doing?" Alice asked, confused. The four boys shared a grin.

"Trying to steal food from the kitchen, but we can't get passed Toni. All I want is some bacon, but she's holding it hostage. It's not like it's worth a lot of money!" Brett explained, his temper flaring up slightly. Alice shook her head with a laugh.

"That's cause you're being too obvious. Let me show you how it's done." She replied, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

**Confessional: Flint**

** "Okay, this chick is cool. I wonder if she can surf?" **

"Oh shut up!" Sharp yelled, causing Ashe to smirk.

"Move along." She responded, gesturing for him to walk away. Sharp growled and began to rant, causing Ashe to stand up and yell back at him. Grace rolled her eyes, and walked away from the two to go and stand next to Sherlock, who was out of earshot from the arguing Pokemon.

The grass type had his hands pressed on his temples and was staring intently at Nico, who was lying with his head on his paws. The Mightyena's eyes were rimmed with bright red.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked bluntly.

"I'm trying to figure out why Nico has been crying so much. My guess is that he had a dream that prevented him from sleeping, which is evident by the bags around his eyes, but the contents of that dream are a bit fuzzy. Obviously it had to do with something emotional, otherwise, why would he cry so much?" The Sceptile said, not looking at Grace. The Noctowl looked impressed.

"Well what if it-"

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop thinking. You're distracting me." Sherlock stated. Grace looked amused and stifled a laugh.

"I said stop thinking!" Sherlock said.

Nico lifted his head at the commotion, and rolled his eyes.

"Can't these idiots ever leave me alone?" He muttered.

**Confessional: Grace **

** "Stop thinking? This guy is hilarious. **

Kasai and Lea were sitting in the mess hall. Jadia saw them, and eagerly dragged Kendra over to the two. Jocelyn, who had previously been sitting by herself, got up to join the others. The Pancham sat next to Kendra, who looked at her headphones.

"Those are nice headphones." Kendra said, touching them. Jocelyn jerked away.

"Don't touch them!" She said angrily, causing Kendra to raise a brow. The Absol was clearly not impressed, but said nothing.

"Hello ladies!" Aled said happily, coming into the mess hall and joining the girls. Aqua had followed him in, but sat at a table far from the others.

"Hi Aled, how are you?" Kasai asked softly.

"Well I'm great!" The Machamp said happily, popping a berry into his mouth.

"Good choice. Those berries are super good for you and they aid in digestion. I also know a really good herb that could help with digestion as well." Lea said, adjusting her headband and pulling out a notebook. She flipped open to a page, and showed it to everyone. It had a list of herbs and berries on it. Aled smiled widely.

"You know, you remind me of an ex-boyfriend of mine. He loved to talk about all these herbs. He was always on a health kick, and constantly got me to try and diet and stuff. He was such a goofball, but we had to break up cause of differences. He was so sweet though. I do kind of miss him." Aled said. Jadia was about to speak up, but Aqua slammed her tray down before she could. The Dragonair slithered across the room, pausing in front of Aled.

"I hate Pokemon like you. You are disgusting and a disgrace." She hissed, causing Aled to look confused.

"What did I do?" He asked, looking at the other girls.

"Laying with another man is a sin. I hope you have fun burning in hell." She spat out, her words laced with venom and malice. She tossed her head, and left the mess hall, causing everyone else to stare at her in shock.

**Confessional: Aled**

** "For once, I'm speechless…" **

"And there you go!" Makoto said, holding up something. Lorelei leaned against the tree they were sitting under and looked at what was in his hand.

Dangling from a sturdy piece of twine was a beautiful white and tan conch shell that Makoto had found lying on the beach.

"It's so pretty." Lorelei said softly. Makoto smiled, and placed the necklace around Lorelei's neck.

"I know it's not your ribbon, but I thought it would suit you." He replied gently. Lorelei smiled, and leapt into Makoto's lap, cuddling up against him.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. Makoto was about to respond, when the sound of an air horn echoed through the campground.

"CAMPERS! GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE BEACH!" Jirachi's voice followed after the air horn had halted.

**Confessional: Makoto**

** "Lorelei is really sweet, and I'm really glad she liked the necklace."**

All the contestants had gathered in front of Jirachi and Celebi. The majority of the Reshiram's were glaring at Noel, who was staring at her nails. Jirachi and Celebi smirked at each other, before each suddenly threw a flag at the teams.

Jirachi threw a rolled up black flag over to the Zekrom's, which hit Munch in the stomach. He doubled over, as the air was knocked out of him.

Celebi threw a rolled up white flag at the Reshiram's, hitting Noel in the face. The Florges let out a noise of anger, causing Grace to laugh.

"In case you couldn't tell, we are playing capture the flag!" Celebi announced, putting her hands on her hips.

"For this challenge, all you have to do is hide your flag, and try to find the other team's flag and capture it. Simple." Jirachi stated. Celebi nodded in agreement.

"You're not allowed to use moves though! You must rely on your stealth and agility to steal the flag!" Celebi said, causing a few contestants (mainly Sharp, Nico and Ashe) to roll their eyes.

"You've got five minutes to hide your flag. Once you hear the air horn, the game is on. Any questions?" Jirachi asked. Kasai raised a paw and Jadia raised her hand.

"Anyways, go hide your flags!" Jirachi said, and both teams took off in opposite directions.

"Why does she even ask if we have questions if she never acknowledges them?" Jadia muttered as her team ran off.

Sharp led the Zekrom's into the forest.

"Why are we going in here?" Flint asked, as he had been hopefully they would have gone towards the ocean where the dock was or the lake where the last challenge had been held.

"Trust me." Sharp said, leading them into a denser area of the forest.

Brett walked beside Flint, who was muttering about oceans and lakes.

"Can you believe that this island has an ocean and a lake? And a cliff… it's kind of weird…"

"They're legendary Pokemon hosting a game show, don't question things." Nico grumbled as he passed the two. Donny who was walking behind them shrugged his shoulders.

"He has a point."

"Where should we hide the flag?" Jadia asked, looking at her team. The girl's had ran to a fairly open area, where there were very little hiding places. Ashe looked around.

"We don't have time to run anywhere else, we have to hide it somewhere." She said, scanning their surroundings.

"And of course we got the white flag. That's going to stick out!" Grace groaned, as she looked at the flag in her talons.

"There's a shrub over there that's big enough. It's really the only place to put it." Kendra said, using her scythe to point.

"I guess it will have to do. We all have to work together to find their flag though." Ashe said, and Grace placed the flag in the shrub.

Sherlock strained his arm, and finally placed the black flag in between two tree branches high up in a dense tree. From the ground, the flag was completely hidden, and it wouldn't be able to be seen by any Pokemon that was flying over top. Sherlock's colouring blended in with the leaves of the tree, and Sharp smiled to himself.

"Sherlock, you stay up there to keep an eye on the flag!" He called out.

"Excellent plan. They won't be able to see me at all, and I can ensure that our flag is not captured. You chose a dense area, as there are so many places to hide a flag. They will be overwhelmed with possibilities and will not be able to have enough time to search everywhere. Since there is a lot of foliage, Grace will not be able to see the flag when she flies over. It is very intelligent." The grass type said.

"Shut it nerd." Sharp said with a grin, turning to his team.

"I'm clever!" Sherlock was ignored as Sharp explained the rest of his plan.

"If you have a good nose, it's time to use it. We need to track where they went." Nico rolled his eyes.

"I guess that means me." He said with a grumble. Sharp nodded his head.

"It also means Haruka." Haruka looked surprised, but then nodded his head.

"I'll do my best."

"Makoto, Flint, Brett and Donny, you guys go with Haruka. Munch, Aled and I will go with Nico. Just find that flag." Sharp said, and all the Zekrom's nodded their heads in agreement.

Grace had just made her way back to her team when the sound of an air horn went off.

"Crap." Ashe muttered, before turning to her team.

"We have to move, now. Speed is the only advantage we have. Grace, can you fly over and see if you can find them?" She asked. Grace nodded her head, spread her wings, and took off into the air. The Froslass turned to her team.

"Someone stay behind and guard the flag. Everyone else, split up and let's go!" She said, taking off. All of the other girls took off as well, except for Aqua, Noel and Kendra. Aqua looked at the other two, before slithering off, clearly headed towards the cabins. Noel rolled her eyes.

"Well, I need to go and get beauty rest." She said and began to walk away, but was hit from behind with a Psycho cut. The attack caused her to become knocked out, and she collapsed on the ground. Kendra stood over the Florges, her well-groomed fur ruffling in the breeze. She smiled deviously.

"Your time on this island is coming to a close, and this is the easiest way to put the final nail in your coffin." Kendra said darkly, before causally walking away from her fallen teammate.

Haruka had his nose pressed against the ground, but was unable to pick up a scent at all.

"Damn." He murmured, causing Makoto to pat him on the back.

"Don't worry Haru, just keep trying." Donny looked worried.

"Hopefully Nico can get a scent." He said quietly.

Grace circled over the forest for the fifth time and swore to herself.

"I can't see anything." She grumbled, before landing on the ground. Unbeknownst to her, she had landed right in front of Kasai, who jerked back in surprise with a yelp. The Ninetales landed on her back as Grace suddenly noticed her.

"Sorry!" Grace exclaimed, rushing over to help her fallen teammate.

"I think I've got something." Nico said, lifting his head to look at Sharp.

"Way to go Nico! You've got an awesome nose! It's so much better than this Herdier I know, who can't get a scent no matter what. She's such a fail to her species. But I guess she has other talents-" Sharp lunged to cover Aled's mouth and in the process, tackled him into a bush. Nico pushed Munch onto the ground, and ignored the Munchlax's sounds of protest.

Lorelei rushed by, nearly running into Alice and Anna who were going the opposite direction. The three girls laughed for a moment, when suddenly Jocelyn crashed into them as she came sprinting out from behind a tree.

Quietly, the four guys moved away from the girls. Once they were out of earshot, Sharp let go of Aled's mouth.

"They're completely disorganized." Sharp whispered to Nico, who nodded in agreement, before putting his nose back to the ground to try and catch the scent again.

"This is a disaster." Ashe said, as she floated through the forest with Lea beside her. The Chikorita had been stuck with her head in a log while looking for the Zekrom's flag. Thankfully, Ashe had floated by and rescued her team member.

"I don't know where else to look." Ashe said, pausing in front of tree. Lea nodded her head in agreement.

"I know, but we have to keep trying. I can teach you about some plants while we search!" Lea said, and Ashe smiled kindly as the two girls moved on from the tree.

Sherlock peered down from his perch and smiled as the girl's continued through the forest. Sharp's plan was working perfectly.

"I guess we can try looking over here. Maybe you'll have more luck." Flint said, having guided his group out of the forest.

"This is getting ridiculous." Brett stated, causing both Flint and Donny to give him a look.

Haruka sighed, and lifted his head up from the ground.

"I'm trying, but no matter where we go, I can't pick up a scent." He said with a sigh. Makoto wrapped his arm around his friend.

"You're doing the best you can, and that's all that matters." The Floatzel said.

"Not if we lose." Brett muttered, before turned away, leading the rest of his group in another direction.

"I'm so glad we found each other! It's so much more fun looking with a friend!" Jadia said excitedly as she walked beside Kendra. The Absol gave Jadia a strained smile, before continuing to walk.

"I have no idea where they hid it, but I'm guessing they hid it really well seeing as we haven't been able to find even a glimpse of it!" Jadia continued to cheerfully chatter on about unrelated topics, all while Kendra could feel herself getting more and more annoyed with the Jumpluff.

Aqua opened her eyes, and squinted at the sun. She had been sunbathing in the clearing by the cabins.

"I guess I should go back to the beach. Someone will win soon, and I do not want them to think I was lazy and try and get rid of me. I still need to prove to everyone how much more superior upper class Pokemon really are." She said, as she slowly began to make her way back to the beach.

Nico had taken off running, followed closely by Aled and Sharp. Munch was trailing behind, trying to keep up.

"It's definitely this way, all of the girl's scents are leading in the direction!" He called to the group behind him, before turning to look back in the direction he was running in. He paused suddenly, and pointed with his paw.

"Look." He said simply.

Sharp, Aled and Munch looked to where Nico was pointing. The boys saw Noel lying passed out in front of a shrub.

"I'll bet you 5 poke their flag is in the shrub." Sharp said as he walked over to the shrub. He stepped over Noel's body, reached into the shrub, and with a triumphant grin, held up the Reshiram's white flag. As soon as the flag was held up, the air horn echoed.

"AND THE ZEKROM'S WIN THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE! LADIES, YOU'LL BE VOTING SOMEONE OUT TONIGHT!"

At the sound of Jirachi's voice, Noel stirred and then sat up.

"What happened…?" She muttered, her speech slightly slurred.

**Confessional: Sharp**

** "Finally! If only I had been there to see the look on Ashe's face when she realized they lost!" **

**Confessional: Noel**

** "Ow…. My head…"**

Grace, Ashe, Alice and Anna were all sitting together in the mess hall. None of the girls looked happy, before Alice finally sighed.

"So, who's getting the boot?"  
"I say someone we don't like and who the team would be better without." Anna said softly. Grace nodded in agreement.

"Now the question is, who?" She asked. The girls were all silent for a minute, as more members of their team filed into the mess hall. Kendra walked over to where they were sitting, followed by Jadia.

"I don't know who you're voting for, but mine and Jadia's votes are going to Noel. When I was near our hiding, I saw that she was asleep in front of it! I didn't get a chance to wake her up as the guys came up right at that moment!" Kendra said, and Jadia nodded her head.

"I saw it too, but we were too far away to get to her." The Jumpluff said, causing Ashe to look at her alliance members.

"Thanks for the information." She said, bowing her head to Kendra and Jadia.

**Confessional: Ashe**

** "Noel would be a smart vote. Especially after what she did to Lorelei this morning…" **

**Confessional: Kendra**

** "Bye Noel. It was hell knowing you." **

The Reshiram's were sitting in front of Jirachi and Celebi. Celebi was holding a tray of poffins in her hand.

"Ladies, this is your first elimination. If you get a poffin, it means you are staying in the competition. If you are eliminated, you'll board the boat which will take you far, far away from here." Jirachi explained.

"Everyone has cast their vote, and the first one safe is…. Alice." Celebi said, tossing a poffin to the Sylveon who caught it with one of her feelers.

"Anna, Ashe, Grace, and Kendra, you girls are safe as well." Jirachi said, throwing a poffin to each of them. Anna used Psychic to catch hers, while Kendra speared her poffin with her scythe. Ashe causally caught both hers and Grace's, and handed one to the Noctowl.

"Lea, Kasai and Jadia." Celebi stated, passing a poffin to the three girls. Kasai and Lea smiled gratefully while Jadia squealed happily.

"Jocelyn and Lorelei, you two are safe." Jirachi tossed a poffin to each of the girls, who both happily ate it.

"Aqua and Noel. Both of you could easily be sent home. Aqua, we're not really sure what you did during this challenge. Noel, you were asleep when you were supposed to be guarding your team's flag." Celebi said, looking at the two girls. Noel crossed her arms, while Aqua glared at the rest of her team.

"The one leaving the island is…Noel. Aqua, you're safe." Jirachi said, passing a poffin to Aqua. Noel stood up.

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT RIGHT! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I DEMAND A RECOUNT OF THE VOTES!" She screamed.

**Confessional: Noel**

** "This is utter Tauros shit. I did not deserve to be going home! How could they vote me out! I was set up! I don't care who wins, none of them deserve it!" **

An Emboar dragged Noel onto the boat. She was putting up a fight, all while screaming and kicking. The Emboar looked extremely bored, and the instant they were on the boat, it took off.

"Good riddance." Kendra said, and her team all nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad she's gone since she was so mean to me!" Lorelei stated as the girl's turned and walked away. Alice nodded and patted Lorelei's back with one of her feelers.

"That's karma for you." The Sylveon said, as the camera turned to face Jirachi and Celebi.

"Thanks for tuning in to another dramatic and exciting episode!" Celebi said with a smile.

"Tune in next time for even more fun on Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island!" Jirachi yelled.

**Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I hope everyone enjoyed it and as always I would love to hear your thoughts in the reviews. **

**Honestly, reviews from all of you guys makes me so happy and it really makes my day!  
I hope your day (or night) is wonderful!  
-Tourmaline **


	6. Into the woods!

**Well, I'm alive… I want to apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. I was swamped with papers and exams, and then when I did get time, I got really sick. I have a few hours to myself (before I need to write more papers and get back to studying for upcoming final exams), so I thought I would write a chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, Total Drama Island or any songs/lyrics mentioned in this chapter. The credit for the lyrics/song goes to Within Temptation. **

Jirachi and Celebi were both sitting in law chairs, lemonades in hand. Jirachi was flipping through a magazine while Celebi was soaking up the sun. The fairy-like legendary suddenly sat up, pushing her sunglasses on top of her head. She quickly whacked Jirachi with the back of her hand, causing Jirachi's sunglasses to fall down her face.

"What did you do that for?" Jirachi demanded. Celebi said nothing and simply gestured to the camera. Jirachi's eyes widened, and she quickly threw the lemonade and the magazine behind her chair, before jumping up with a smile on her face.

"Welcome back everyone to Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island!" She announced. Celebi calmly floated up to be next to her co-host.

"We have an exciting challenge in store for the contestants, but before we get to that, why don't we see what they are all up to on this beautiful day?" She said, as the camera turned away from the two female pokemon and headed towards the mess hall.

Jocelyn gripped her tray tightly as she looked into the mess hall. She was one of the few members of her team who had slept in late and therefore had to get a late breakfast. She went to go sit by herself, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Grace balancing a tray with one wing.

"Come on, don't be a loner. Come sit with us." The Noctowl said, walking over to a table that was occupied by Ashe and Alice. Alice was cleaning up her tray, but gave Jocelyn a smile as she headed out. Jocelyn sat down, and Ashe gave her a nod of acknowledgment. Grace sighed loudly.

"I'm so glad that Noel is gone. She was a pain in the ass." She stated loudly. Ashe gave Grace a look, to which Grace responded with a sheepish grin. Ashe rolled her eyes before turning to Jocelyn.

"I do agree with Grace, the team is much stronger with out her. What you did though before she left was quite impressive. Standing up for your teammate the way you did showed a lot of strength." Jocelyn blushed at Ashe's words.

"It was nothing…" She responded quietly. Ashe smiled gently.

"I don't think that it was nothing." She said. Jocelyn smiled softly, and began to eat her food.

**Confessional: Ashe**

**"I like Jocelyn. She has shown a lot of strength and courage. I do believe that she could be a valuable member of our alliance. After the challenge today, I plan to approach her and ask her to join us."**

Kendra slowly moved away from where she was laying underneath the window of the mess hall. She had heard everything that had been said by the girls inside. She casually walked away, and nearly ran into Aqua. The two females stared at each other, neither moving. Kendra finally broke the silence.

"Umm, excuse me." She said, trying to keep a kind tone to her voice. Aqua didn't move, forcing Kendra to edge past her. The Dragonair silently watched Kendra head towards the confessional, and then slithered over towards it.

**Confessional: Kendra**

**"I love the solidarity that has formed since Noel left. Everyone is all friendly and happy. They all think they can trust each other, and they all think they are safe. That's exactly what I want-it makes them easy targets. I want them to get comfortable; I want them to forget that this is a game. They're already forgetting that; they have been since Noel left. It's been peaceful without her. Getting her out was brilliant for my game. Obviously Ashe is my main target, but she is strong. I have to take out those close to her and weaken her before pouncing on her. I already have one in mind to target; get rid of her new obsession. I get rid of Jocelyn, I inhibit her ability to get close to someone else, and that will weaken her." **

The instant Kendra left the confessional, Aqua quickly slithered in from behind the confessional where she had been listening to everything Kendra had said.

**Confessional: Aqua**

**"What an idiot. Ashe will be her own downfall, especially since Sharp seems to have a rivalry with her. The strong ones always end up handicapping themselves and each other in the end. It's the weak, underdogs you have to watch out for. No one expects them to go far. Pokemon like Lorelei, Jadia, Kasai and Lea are all sweet, kind and stupid. Due to that personality trait, they sneak under the radar and end up getting all the support and eventually the win. Those are my targets. I'll let Kendra think she's in charge for a little bit longer, and then I shall take out my targets."**

Donny was sitting on the grass, playing with a miracle seed. He squeezed it tightly in his hand, and looked down with a sad expression on his face. Every time he touched the miracle seed, he was reminded of his father.

The Cacnea bit his lip, fighting back tears. He missed his father dearly, and everyday was a struggle. He wanted to do his father's memory justice and make his father proud, but running the family farm was difficult. He sighed again, before placing the miracle seed back on its necklace.

"I hope I'm making you proud dad." He murmured, looking towards the sky.

"I'm sure you are." A soft voice said, causing Donny to jump in surprise. Lea smiled softly and walked up to sit next to him, causing Donny to become slightly nervous. Lea patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"You don't need to tell me what happened, but I'm sure your dad is proud of you. You're a great guy, and you constantly prove that. He's definitely smiling down at you." She said, causing the other grass type to blush. The two sat together in silence, simply enjoying the company,

**Confessional: Donny**

**"Lea is… wow… She's something special." **

"Got any three's?" Munch asked, trying to hide his cards. Sherlock gave him a look.

"Of course I don't have any three's. Go fish. Now, give me all of your five's, your six's and your two's. With that, I win. Now may I leave?" The gecko said, causing Munch's mouth to fall open.

"How did you know I had those cards?" He asked, eyes wide. Sherlock dropped his cards, and placed his fingers on his temples.

"I'm clever, we have been over this multiple times after every single game. Now please, let me just think!" He snapped, causing Munch to quickly get up and walk away from the irate grass type.

"Don't take it personally." A gruff voice muttered as Munch quickly speed walked by the cabins. The Munchlax paused, and peered under the cabin steps to see Nico curled up in a ball.

"I was just trying to be social…" Munch replied, causing Nico to scoff.

"Sherlock is in his own world and doesn't realize he can effect others. Don't take it personally. We know you're a nice guy." Nico muttered, before placing his head back on his paws. Munch smiled and slowly straightened up.

"Thanks Nico." He said, before walking away and running into Brett.

"There you are! I wanted to play Go Fish, but I couldn't find you. Sherlock is not fun to play cards with." Munch explained, causing Brett to laugh.

"I can only imagine." The Corphish responded with a laugh.

"So, want to play cards?" Munch asked hopefully. Brett nodded.

"Sure! It's a lot better than getting kicked out of the kitchen!"

**Confessional: Brett**

**"I'm not avoiding Munch, or any of the guys, I swear. I just need some time to myself. I'm worried that my temper is starting to get the better of me, and being around others just seems to make it worse. That's why I've been hard to find, I've just needed to let some steam out. **

Once he was alone, Nico sighed softly. His depression had just been worse since his dream, and the nightmares kept continuing. It was making it difficult to do one of his favorite things, sleep.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here!" Nico turned his head slightly, to see Kasai crouched half underneath the steps. He looked at her with confusion clearly evident on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice harsh. Kasai flinched slightly.

"Anna was letting me borrow her book and I dropped it… I was trying to get it." She explained, pointing to a book that was just past her reach. Nico sighed dramatically, but pushed the book towards the Ninetales. Kasai quickly grabbed it, and gave Nico a grateful smile.

"You're a lot nicer than you try and act." She said with a small smile, before crawling out from under the steps and running off. Nico stared at the space where she had been, before smiling slightly and putting his head onto his paws.

**Confessional: Kasai **

**"That's probably the most I've ever talked to Nico, but I think he is a nice guy deep down. He just needs a friend." **

Flint smiled widely as he caught a huge wave. He quickly turned his surfboard around and stood up, expertly moving it through the wave. He rode the wave effortlessly, and as he came closer to shore, he sat down on the board. Alice was sitting on the shore and applauded as Flint sat down.

"Nice!" She yelled, leading Flint to give her a large grin. Lorelei was sitting next to Alice, bouncing up and down.

"That was really cool!" She said, before looking down at the seashell that hung around her neck. She turned around to see Makoto and Haruka collecting more shells along the beach.

"Mako, can you surf?" The Skitty asked loudly. Makoto walked over to her, and placed a hand on her back, rubbing it softly, causing Lorelei to purr in happiness.

"I prefer to swim, and I know Haru does as well. Besides, since I am so much bigger than most Floatzel's, I feel like I would have a hard time surfing." Makoto said, causing Lorelei to nod. The Floatzel was glad that Lorelei didn't push the issue any further; he didn't want to explain his distain for the ocean to her with Alice listening in.

Flint had pulled himself up to the beach and joined in on the conversation.

"I'm impressed, I could never do that." Alice said, bumping Flint with her hip. Flint rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm sure you could. Look at me. I shouldn't be able to surf, but I learned how. You just need to try and learn. I could try teaching you if you wanted." He said with a smile. Alice winked at him.

"We'll see." She replied, causing Lorelei to giggle.

Haruka watched the interaction of the four pokemon, and quietly walked in the directions of the cabins. He was a reserved pokemon; he had no desire to stand awkwardly in a group conversation. He would rather be alone with his thoughts as he walked through the relatively silent forest. As Haruka walked, he suddenly heard a soft voice.

"Help us, we're drowning… So close up inside…Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia? Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are? Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia? How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?"

Haruka peered around a tree to see Anna sitting in the middle of a clearing, eyes closed as she sang. Her voice was filled with raw emotion, causing Haruka to pause and simply listen. As she finished the lyrics, she opened her eyes and looked directly at Haruka. The two simply stared at each other for a moment, before a huge blush spread across Anna's face and she let out a squeak of embarrassment as she leapt to her feet. Haruka quickly ran over to her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!" He tried to apologize, slightly at a loss for words. Anna's tail was twitching ferociously.

"No one has heard me sing before…" She whispered, staring at her paws. Haruka suddenly understood her embarrassment.

"I had to stop when I heard it. You have a beautiful voice." He said softly. Anna looked up.

"Thanks… I hope you understand, but I just need some time to myself." She said, before darting off. Haruka watched her go.

"And you're beautiful too." He muttered to himself. He suddenly froze, realizing what he had just said aloud.

**Confessional: Haruka**

**"I don't know why I said that… I don't know where my head is right now. I think I need time to think… If that makes sense… I don't know…"**

"And then after I did the triple backflip, my team won the competition! I can show you exactly how I did it!" Jadia said, jumping up. Aled clapped his hands in excitement, as Jadia took a deep breath, before launching herself into the air and doing three tight backflips in a row. She landed and quickly did the splits.

"Ta-da!" She yelled, her hands in the air. Aled stood up and applauded.

"You go girl! That trick reminds me of this talent show that I was working backstage for. My goodness, everyone thought they were super talented, but they were all terrible." He said as he sat back down on a log. Jadia went back to her spot on the log.

"Really? What happened?" She asked, intrigued. Aled laughed.

"Wait until you hear this. So, this female Snubbull, I think her name was Line, weird name I know, I think she was French cause she had this thick accent, but she thought she was the shit. She was parading around in this skin-tight body suit that was the ugliest thing you've ever seen, but she thought she looked so good in it. She was parading around in the back, claiming that she was going to win the talent show and put everyone down. So her turn comes up, she gets on stage, and goes to do a cartwheel. She can't even get her feet over her head, and she crashes down hard onto her face. She starts crying and screaming that the floor is wet and that it needs to be towel dried so that she can re-do her trick. The judges are all sitting there with extreme confusion on their faces, and Line is just screaming her head off. Finally, they had to call security to drag her off stage so the next egotistical terrible performer could go." Aled said quickly, causing Jadia to giggle.

"Your stories are hilarious!" She said, cackling as she imagined the scenario Aled had just described. This caused Aled to start laughing hard as well.

Sharp was sitting in the middle of them, hands over his ears, rocking back and forth slightly. He had been trying to get to the campground when Aled had dragged him over to watch Jadia perform and he hadn't been able to escape. The Bisharp appeared to have gone to his 'happy place' in order to deal with the current situation he was in.

"CAMPERS! GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE CAMPGROUND A.S.A.P" Jirachi's voice echoed throughout the island. Sharp was on his feet in an instant, sprinting towards the cabins.

**Confessional: Sharp**

**"Oh thank Arceus… I think I was about to lose my mind."**

All the contestants were assembled in front of the cabins. Nico's fur was extremely ruffled from being underneath the steps, and Anna's face was still slightly red. She was avoiding making eye contact with Haruka, who was extremely confused with his own emotions. Flint, Alice, Lorelei and Makoto were all slightly wet from the beach, and Donny was smiling gently at Lea who was animatedly talking to Kasai. Sherlock was muttering to himself about a mind palace, causing Grace and Munch to both give him an odd look. Jocelyn had her paws resting on her headphones around her neck as Ashe quietly stood next to her. Kendra was staring at Jocelyn and Ashe, while Aqua was staring at Kendra. Jadia and Aled were giggling with each other, and Sharp was sitting on the ground, still rocking back and forth slightly while Brett watched with a strange expression on his face.

Jirachi and Celebi stood in front of the contestants, and shared a look with each other.

"All of you look like you have something slightly wrong with you." Jirachi stated bluntly. Everyone collectively glared at the host. Celebi stepped forward before anyone could say anything.

"Anyways, let's get on to your challenge! It's a simple one in theory. We are going to take both teams, and dump them in the middle of the forest. You will remain in the forest for the morning and have to make your way back to camp by the morning. Your ENTIRE team must be here in order to win, so sticking together would be beneficial. Also, we don't know what exactly is in the woods, so again, sticking together may be a good idea. Everyone ready?" Celebi asked.

"No." Nico said, causing Celebi to glare at him.

"Too bad. Let's drop them off!" Jirachi said, as helicopter blades were suddenly heard. Everyone looked up to see two helicopters hovering above. Both helicopters had large nets that suddenly dropped over both teams and picked them up.

"What the hell?" Grace yelled, flapping her wings and hitting Aqua in the face.

"Have fun!" Jirachi shouted as she and Celebi waved to the campers as the helicopters flew towards the forest. The two helicopters flew over to two different sides of the forest. At the same time, the nets were released and all the contestants were dropped. Screams were heard as everyone plummeted to the ground, including Grace who was unable to get enough momentum to start flying.

Everyone hit the ground hard and was immediately knocked unconscious. Jirachi and Celebi were watching the events unfold on monitors and both winced.

"Ouch…" Celebi muttered.

"As long as none of them die or have permanent brain injuries, I think we should be fine. Besides, I don't think they hit the ground that hard…."

_Radical Reshiram's_

Kendra was the first one to waken from her team. She groaned as she stood up, but quickly realized that everyone else was still unconscious. Despite the pain in her body, she limped over to where Jocelyn lay. Cautiously, she pulled the headphones off of her neck, and carried them away from the Pancham. She placed the headphones on the soft dirt, and with one quick psycho cut she broke them in half. She continued to use psycho cut and night slash as quietly as she could until the headphones were completely destroyed. As soon as they were in pieces, she began to dig. She created a small hole, and pushed the pieces of the headphones into it before placing the dirt back on top. She easily made it look like the dirt was untouched.

"Well, she'll be completely incapacitated." Kendra muttered as she lay back down to wait for everyone else to wake up.

_Zazzy Zekrom's_

"Ow…Ow…Ow…Ow…Ow…" Munch said as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know the feeling." Nico grunted as he too awoke. The two males both attempted to stand up, and both immediately winced in pain. Nico walked over to where Sherlock and Sharp had both fallen, and hit the two of them. Sharp groaned as he sat up whereas Sherlock immediately jumped up and shook his head.

"I've had worse falls." The grass type said, appearing not to be in any pain whatsoever.

"You're a freak." Sharp said.

"Nope, just clever." Sherlock responded, as he poked the cheek of Makoto. The Floatzel sat up, his eyes glassy.

"Am I alive?" He asked, touching his cheeks.

"Yes Mako, you are." Haruka responded as he pulled himself to his feet after Munch had prodded him a few times.

"I've had some pretty bad wipeouts, and that was by far the most painful thing I've experienced." Flint said as he sat up, rubbing his back. Donny nodded in agreement, having been jolted awake by Nico.

"Do we have to wake up Aled?" Sharp asked, looking over at the sleeping Machoke.

"Not unless you want to carry him." Brett stated, staring at Sharp. The Bisharp sighed.

"Fine, but someone else can listen to him talk."

_Radical Reshiram's_

All the females had finally woken up. Kendra continued to act groggy, as if she had just woken up as well. Ashe was the only one on her feet, eyes fixated on the horizon.

"Grace, how good is your eyesight in the dark?" The Froslass asked. Grace grinned.

"It's exceptional." She responded, puffing out her chest. Ashe nodded her head in approval.

"Good, we'll need to rely on it to navigate in the dark as it looks like the sun is going down. Everyone up, we need to start moving now." Ashe ordered.

All of the girls struggled to get up. Anna had to lean on Alice, as old injuries had flared up from the pain of the fall. Lorelei was uncharacteristically still. Jadia was limping slightly, as was Kendra. Lea had crushed up a berry and applied it to a cut on Kasai's leg that had occurred when she had fallen. Aqua was incredibly stiff, and due to the pain in her body, was silent for once. Jocelyn appeared to have gotten the worst from the fall though. The Pancham could barely stand, and her eyes were rapidly blinking. She was having difficulty focusing and was hardly registering anything that was going on around her.

"Jocelyn, are you alright?" Lea asked softly, as Grace began to slowly lead the girls. Jocelyn squinted at Lea for a moment before responding.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Lea didn't seem convinced.

"It kind of looks like you may have symptoms of a concussion." The Chikorita said softly. Jocelyn shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll be fine." She said, as she began to follow the other girls. Lea shrugged her shoulders, and rushed to catch up to Kasai.

Jocelyn quickly fell to the back of the pack. She was having difficulty walking in a straight line and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something…

She froze abruptly. The rest of her team was unaware that she had paused and continued to walk. Jocelyn's paws slowly went to her neck, reaching for where her headphones normally sat.

"They're gone…" She whispered, her heart pounding.

"I have to find them…" She continued, turning back towards the area where the girls had been dropped. She stumbled back towards where she had fallen, mumbling about finding her lost headphones while her team continued on without her.

_Zazzy Zekrom's_

Aled was blissfully quiet for once. His head pounded with every step that he took, and it hurt to even try and think of something to say. The rest of his team was thankful for this surprise blessing from the fall they had all taken.

"Are we even going in the right direction?" Brett asked, his voice beginning to take on a bitter tone.

"How the hell should I know? It's become pitch black and I keep running into Zubats." Nico growled as he ran into yet another Zubat.

"I don't like this…" Makoto whispered to Haruka, moving closer to his friend. Haruka nodded in agreement.

"I know. I keep thinking that something is going to jump out at us." He whispered back.

"The odds of that happening are very slim. As Nico has shown by running into them time and time again, it's only Zubats that we need to be concerned about." Sherlock called over his shoulder as he bounded ahead of his teammates.

"How did that fall not do anything to him?" Donny asked incredulously.

"I've fallen off of things much higher than that." Sherlock responded causally. Donny shared a look with Brett, Flint and Munch, but they all continued to follow the Sceptile.

_Radical Reshiram's_

"This just reminds me of how much I dislike the dark. I wish Mako were here…" Lorelei whispered. Anna gave her a reassuring smile.

"You'll be okay Lore. We're here." The Espeon said, as she put a bit more weight on Alice. Lorelei gave Anna small smile and moved closer to the psychic type.

"You doing okay Anna?" Alice asked, and Anna nodded her head.

"Thanks for the help."

"Anytime."

Aqua grunted in disgust, hating how close the two Eevee evolutions were to one another. She wanted to say something, but her body was in too much pain to justify trying to do anything. She sighed, longing for her bed when she crashed into a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GUIDEING US GRACE!" She screeched, causing a Zubat to fly nervously away from the tree. Grace turned back to look at Aqua.

"I warned everyone about that tree! Obviously you weren't paying attention!" Grace shouted back. Aqua growled, and looked ready to attack Grace when Kasai's voice broke through the confrontation.

"Uh guys? I think we have bigger issues…" The Ninetales said, pointing ahead of her. Floating in front of the girls was a Gengar and a Haunter, both with a wicked grin on their faces.

"Great…" Kendra muttered, absolutely exhausted.

"Leave them to me." Ashe said, cracking her knuckles before floating forward.

_Zazzy Zekrom's_

"I swear to Arceus, if I see another Zubat, I'm going to put it on a stake and use it as a warning to all the other Zubats out there." Nico said darkly.

"That's a lovely mental image…" Flint muttered, before tripping over a root and face planting into the dirt.

"Ow…" He said, trying to push himself back up.

"Nice job genius." Sharp said, going to walk past Flint before he too tripped over a root and hit the ground.

"Wow… is this going to become a thing?" Nico asked, as he carefully stepped over the two roots that had caused his teammates to fall.

"It will be if you fall." Sharp said from the ground. Nico laughed.

"As if." He said, right before he hit the ground.

"So…there's a lot of roots here I guess." Munch said, looking back at Donny and Brett. Aled nodded his head, before wincing and rubbing his temples.

"Everybody on the ground, we're crawling through this area." Sharp announced suddenly.

"Why should we do that?" Nico asked, clearly not amused by the suggestion.

"Do you want to fall again?"

"Fair point. Everyone start crawling."

_Radical Reshiram's_

The Gengar and Haunter were both twitching on the ground as Ashe calmly made her way back to her team.

"Well then…that's a reminder to not piss her off." Alice muttered, leading to both Anna and Lorelei to nod their heads frantically.

"Grace, lead the way." Ashe said. The Noctowl turned to look back at her team, and paused.

"Where's Jocelyn?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kasai asked, looking around.

"Jocelyn's not here, I thought she was in the back before, but I can't see her." Grace replied.

"Oh no…" Kendra said, stifling a smile.

"We need to find her! She could be hurt! I think she had a concussion, and I don't want to think about what could happen to her on her own!" Lea said.

"Not to mention we'll lose if she's not with us!" Aqua snapped, clearly still annoyed about running into the tree earlier.

"We have to try and find her." Anna said softly, and Alice nodded.

"She could be seriously hurt." The Sylveon said.

"We have to go back then." Ashe said, and the Reshiram's turned around to try and find Jocelyn.

_Zazzy Zekrom's_

"Is that the sun coming up?" Donny asked, causing all the males to look to the sky with hope in their eyes. They were all extremely dirty from crawling through the dirt and over roots, and their bodies were aching.

"I think it might be." Flint said with a slight smile on his face.

"I thought the sun would never come up." Munch said, tears in his eyes.

"Hold up a minute, we're not out of the woods just yet. And I mean that both figuratively and literally. We still have to find a way out of this forest!" Brett reminded his team.

"It shouldn't be too hard now that we can actually see where we are going." Makoto said and Haruka nodded in agreement.

"Plus, I think Sherlock knows what he's doing." The Vaporeon said, pointing to the grass type.

Sherlock had started climbing a tree quickly, jumping from branch to branch. He pulled himself to the top easily, and peered out over the treetops. He jumped down as quickly as he had climbed up, and landed easily in front of his team.

"The camp is not that far away and we are headed in the right direction. As long as we keep moving, we'll be there in no time." He said with a smile, causing the rest of his team to begin to smile as well.

_Radical Reshiram's_

"Jocelyn!" Jadia yelled loudly. All the cheering practice she had done over the years had helped her build up a loud voice. Despite this though, there was no response from Jocelyn.

"Where is she?" Grace muttered, walking alongside Ashe. Normally the Noctowl would have taken to the air, but her wings were bruised and sore from the fall.

"I'm starting to get really worried…" Lea said, and Kasai patted her back.

"I know. But I'm sure we'll find her, she has to be here somewhere." The shiny Ninetales replied, causing Lea to sigh softly.

"I know…"

"Don't worry too much, she's tough." Kendra said, coming up on Lea's other side. Lea nodded her head, but worry was still clearly evident on her face.

_Zazzy Zekrom's_

As the sun finally made it's way into the center of the sky, the Zekrom's burst from the forest. Almost all of the boys were limping and bruised. Some had larger bruises, like Nico from all the Zubats he had crashed into. Sherlock was the only one who appeared to be completely fine, and he bounded ahead of everyone else, completely full of energy.

"I don't care if we win or lose, I just want a hot bath after this." Brett said, and almost everyone made a noise of agreement.

"None of you are joining me. You can all have your own baths." The Corphish said, causing Sharp to snort with laughter. Soon everyone else was laughing as they all headed towards the center of the camp where Jirachi and Celebi stood waiting.

_Radical Reshiram's_

"Jocelyn! There you are!" Lea said, rushing towards the other girl. Jocelyn was sitting on the ground; her paws in her lap and tears rushing down her face. She looked completely defeated.

"What's wrong?" Lea asked, kneeling down. Jocelyn looked up, her eyes bloodshot.

"They're gone. They're gone and I can't find them!" Jocelyn said, her voice choked up with tears.

"What are?"

"My headphones…" Jocelyn said with a whimper. As soon as she finished her sentence, Jirachi's voice echoed.

"THE ZAZZY ZEKROM'S WIN! LADIES, BE PREPARED TO VOTE SOMEONE OFF TONIGHT ONCE YOU MAKE YOUR WAY BACK TO THE CAMP!"

All of the girls groaned, and Aqua shot Jocelyn a dirty glare.

"We could have won. But you and your stupid headphones blew it for us."

**Confessional: Jocelyn**

**"No one understands what those headphones meant to me. They were a tie to my grandmother…and now they're gone…"**

"We have to vote out Jocelyn." Alice said softly to Anna, who sighed.

"I know. I don't like it, but you're right." Lorelei walked up to the two girls, followed by Lea and Kasai.

"We were talking and everyone thinks Jocelyn needs to go home. Ashe was really upset and angry about it." Lorelei said.

"I can understand why, I like Jocelyn." Lea responded.

"I know… I thought she could go far in this game. She seemed so strong." Kasai said gently.

Kendra was listening to the conversation and smirked.

**Confessional: Kendra**

**"I saw Ashe's reaction when Grace said to vote out Jocelyn. She flipped out and punched a hole in the wall of the mess hall. She really wanted Jocelyn as an alley, and now that has completely fallen through. I'll take her down, one peg at a time."**

Jirachi and Celebi stood in front of the girls with their tray of poffins. The girls all looked extremely tired and sore. Jirachi went to say something but Alice put up her paw.

"Can we hurry this up? We all just want to go to bed." The Sylveon said, and all the girls nodded their heads and made noises of agreement. Jirachi let out a loud huff.

"Fine. Everyone but Jocelyn is safe. Jocelyn, you're going home." Jocelyn looked up with tears in her eyes.

**Confessional: Jocelyn**

**"I understand why they voted me out, I lost them the challenge. I was really hoping I could go farther in this game, but that's just the way life is I guess. I still wish I had my headphones with me… my heart is broken that I lost them. I guess I hope that someone sweet like Lea wins. She was so concerned about me, I think someone with a heart of gold like that deserves to win."**

Jocelyn was sitting on the boat, and gave a small wave to the girls before it took off away from the dock.

"Damn. I wanted to work with her." Ashe murmured to herself, crossing her arms in annoyance. Grace flew up next to her.

"I know. I did too. I guess we just have to make do." She said, as both she and Ashe headed in the direction of the cabins.

"Well, that was exciting! Surprisingly, we didn't get sued for the injuries inflected on the contestants!" Celebi said.

"We hope you enjoyed this episode. Tune in next time for another dramatic installment of Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island!" Jirachi shouted.

**Well that was cathartic to write. I love being able to just sit and write, it releases a ton of negative emotions and stress. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write the next one as I have final exams coming up soon and then a summer semester to deal with (yay… the life of a university student…). I'll do my best to update when I can though!  
Please leave your thoughts and tell me what you thought of this chapter, I love to see your reviews! **

**Have a wonderful morning, day or evening! **

**-Tourmaline **


	7. It's trivia time!

**So, I really should be studying at the moment, but I needed a break. So, I decided to write another chapter. **

**I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story, every single review brings a smile to my face, so thank you!**

**On to the chapter!  
Disclaimer can be on earlier chapters. **

Jirachi was lying on the floor of her private bathroom, both arms around the toilet. Her face was pressed against the floor, and she was moaning softly. Celebi was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her eyebrows raised.

"Why did you drink that much last night?" Celebi asked trying not to laugh at the state Jirachi was in. Jirachi lifted her head, wincing at the light. She squinted at Celebi.

"Shut your dirty mouth. Just because you disagree with drinking doesn't mean that I should stop drinking the best thing in the world-" Jirachi paused mid sentence, her eyes wide. She quickly pulled herself up and brought her head to the toilet bowl just in time. Celebi turned her head in disgust and noticed the camera. She gave a large smile.

"Well hello there! Welcome to another episode of Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island! As you can see, Jirachi is a little incapacitated at the moment. While she gathers herself, let's check on the contestants!" Celebi said as loudly as she could, causing Jirachi to hiss and flip off her co-host as the camera left the two legendary Pokemon.

Makoto was walking on the beach, while Haruka swam in the water happily. Lorelei was behind the Floatzel; she was stopping to dig from time to time to try and find shells.

"Hey, Mako, look at this!" Lorelei called suddenly. Makoto turned around and walked over to where Lorelei was sitting in front of a hole that she had dug. The Floatzel knelt down, squinting his eyes to try and determine what exactly Lorelei had found.

It was an odd shaped stone that was light grey in colour. It shimmered wherever the light hit it. The stone was entirely unfamiliar to Makoto.

"I'm not sure what it is." He admitted, and Lorelei shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well, I think it's pretty, so I'm keeping it!" She exclaimed. The Skitty grabbed the stone with her mouth. The instant she touched the stone, her body began to glow white. Makoto stood up in shock and took a step back as the white light surrounding Lorelei began to change shape. Suddenly, the light disappeared, and Makoto's bright green eyes widened as he stared at Lorelei.

Lorelei had grown in size, and the majority of her body was covered in tan fur. Her ears had become larger and were a deep purple, as was the tip of her tail. A purple collar of fur had formed around her neck, and the seashell necklace she wore fell right below the bottom of the collar. Lorelei's eyes were much larger and were a soft brown colour. She looked up and met Makoto's gaze with a smile.

"I evolved!" She exclaimed, running over to Makoto. Since Makoto was so much taller than others of his species, he still towered over Lorelei despite her increase in size. Lorelei pouted at this, but then stood on her hind legs. When she was on her hind legs, she was close to the same height as Makoto. She placed her front paws on his shoulders to help support herself.

"Now we're the same height!" She said with a giggle, her face extremely close to Makoto. Makoto delicately placed his hands on Lorelei's waist and swallowed hard.

"Yeah…" He said quietly, staring at Lorelei as if he was in a trance. The two stayed in the position for a moment, before Lorelei dropped to her feet.

"I'm going to go tell everyone I evolved! Plus I bet I can run a lot faster now! I'll see you later Mako!" She yelled over her shoulder as she took off running. Makoto watched the Delcatty as she ran off. He was so focused on her that he didn't hear Haruka approach him from behind.

"Wow, was that Lorelei?" The Vaporeon asked, shaking his wet fur. Makoto jumped slightly, but then nodded his head when he realized that it was Haruka.

"She's even more beautiful than she was before." Makoto said softly, plopping down onto the sand. Haruka sat next to him.

"You really like her, don't you?" Makoto leaned back, his paws behind him as he stared at the sky.

"You have no idea."

"You should tell her then." Haruka said simply. Makoto looked over to his friend.

"I know. And I will. I just need to get the courage to." He admitted. Haruka patted Makoto on the shoulder.

"She likes you too. It's pretty obvious. You're lucky that things are so clear for you."

"What do you mean by that?" Haruka sighed as Makoto gave him a look.

"I think I may be starting to develop feelings for someone here… But I'm just really confused and I don't want to rush into things… Emotions kind of suck." Haruka said and Makoto laughed softly as the two friends sat back in silence, enjoying each other's company.

**Confessional: Makoto**

"**The more I think about it, the more I realize how head over heels I am for Lorelei. I'll tell her soon, I just need to think of a good way to say it. And Haru? We all know who you're starting to become interested in." **

"Listen Fido, I was here first. So move along!" Grace snapped, her feathers ruffled as she gripped the lawn chair with one talon. Nico gave the bird a look and bared his teeth slightly.

"Back off before I stuff you into a rotisserie. This is my chair." He said, claws digging into the other side of the chair. Grace scoffed.

"Oh, and why do you need it? Are you going to curl up in a ball and cry like a little baby like you always do?" Nico growled loudly at Grace's words.

"Watch your mouth, or you'll regret it." He spat out the words, causing Grace to narrow her eyes.

"And what exactly do you mean by that you depressive emo mutt?" She hissed, and Nico chuckled darkly.

"You know, no one actually likes you. You're just another vote, no one really care about you. You're going to end up all alone in this game." He replied bluntly, causing Grace's glare to darken even more.

"I don't know what it is you cry about all the time or what makes you mope, but I'm betting that whatever happened deserved to happen. You deserve whatever it is that happened to you!" Grace yelled.

The two both were silent for a moment, staring at each other. Nico let go of the chair, and turned around and walked away. Grace stared at his back for a moment before she flew off, tears in her eyes.

**Confessional: Nico**

"**I kept having the dream every time I closed my eyes last night. I'm exhausted and just wanted to lie down, but for some reason she picked a fight, and I wasn't going to sit there and take it. I know what I said may have gone over the line, and I know I shouldn't have said it. But she started it, and she said some pretty awful things. Screw her. **

**Confessional: Grace**

"**I got a letter in the mail today from this kid I went to school with. He always picked on me and made fun of me. This letter said that he saw me on the show, and that I was just as disgusting and repulsive as I had been in school… It made me so angry, I just wanted a fight with the first person I saw, and it happened to be Nico. I shouldn't have said what I said to him, but he said some things that cut me deep." **

Nico had run off into a deeper part of the forest, tears running down his cheeks. He dropped to the ground.

"Screw her." He murmured, his tears dripping onto his paws.

"Nico?" A soft voice asked. Nico didn't look up.

"Leave me alone." He growled, shoulders tensing up. He felt a soft brush against his shoulders as a figure sat next to him.

"No." The voice said, and Nico turned to see Kasai beside him.

"Your hypothesis of me being a nice guy was wrong." He said, feeling slightly ashamed. Kasai tilted her head and looked at him.

"I don't think it was. I think you're in pain and lashed out. It happens to the best of us." She said softly, placing her paw over Nico's. Nico glanced down.

"I just need a friend right now." He said, his voice gruff. Kasai nodded her head.

"I know, and that's what I want to be. Your friend." She replied, causing Nico to rub his head against Kasai's shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you for seeing something better in me." He whispered, and Kasai smiled gently.

"You don't need to thank me Nico. I'm your friend, and that's what friends do. I know you're a nice guy, and we'll show everyone who you really are." She said, leading to a small smile appearing on Nico's face.

**Confessional: Kasai**

"**I just want to be Nico's friend. That's what he needs, and I'll do the best I can to be a good friend to him." **

Grace landed behind the cabins, and leaned against the wall. The instant her feet were on the ground, she began to sob. Her entire body shook as she brought her wings to her face. She was completely unaware of Brett and Munch walking behind the cabins.

"Damn…" Brett muttered, looking towards Munch. The Munchlax didn't know what to say, and stood still. Brett took a breath, and walked over to Grace. Munch trailed behind him.

"Are you alright?" Brett asked, causing Grace to bring her wings down and look at the two males. Her eyes were bright red from the tears. She shook her head, unable to speak as another wave of tears came streaming from her eyes. Munch walked over to the other side of Grace, and sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around the Noctowl and began to rub her back gently.

"What's wrong?" Munch asked, causing Grace to look up sadly.

"I got a letter today from a childhood bully. He always made fun of me because I was a know it all and a try hard in school. He said no one could ever find me attractive and that I would die alone. I thought I had gotten rid of him, but I guess he saw me on the show and thought it would be funny to send me a letter telling me how I was still disgusting, repulsive and that I was going to end up failing miserably." Brett was silent as he listened to Grace speak. She sounded so helpless, and it just reminded him why he hated bullies so much.

"I was angry, and I picked a fight with Nico. We both said some pretty terrible things, but he said something that just sounded so much like all the bullies I used to deal with… That plus the letter just made me break down." Grace finished, her tears finally appearing to dry up. Munch and Brett looked at each other, both processing Grace's tale. Munch was the first to break the silence.

"You know everything they say isn't true, right?" Munch said softly. Brett nodded his head.

"From what I've seen, you're pretty damn smart Grace. And any guy would be lucky to be with you. You're a cool girl with a good personality." Brett added on. Grace smiled slightly.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it." She replied, and Brett patted her foot, as he was unable to reach her back.

"Anytime. Just don't you forget the truth, okay?" Grace nodded her head.

"You promise?" Munch asked.

"I promise." Grace said, grateful for the comfort from the two guys.

**Confessional: Brett**

"**I'm really glad we were able to make Grace feel better. No one should have to feel like that because of bullies."**

Donny and Lea were walking back from the forest, carrying a large woven basket between them filled with some sort of herb. Lea was smiling and talking animatedly.

"So not only is sage really great for helping to improve your memory, it is also a decent anti-inflammatory agent. That will be especially helpful, as I know some of the girls are still swollen, bruised and sore from the last challenge. The sage should bring down any inflammation and swelling, which should reduce some of the pain they're feeling." Lea finished as Donny carried the basket into the girl's cabin.

"That's really interesting, and it's awesome that you know that." He replied with a smile. Lea blushed slightly.

"Thanks for all your help, I'm going to ground up all this sage so that it can be mixed into tea. I'll talk to you in a bit." Lea said, waving as Donny left the cabin. He sighed as he exited, and walked over to where Sherlock and Sharp were sitting on the steps of the Zekrom's cabin.

"Sherlock, can I ask you a question?" Donny asked, as Sharp appeared busy attempting to carve a piece of wood with his blades. Sherlock looked over at Donny.

"Technically, you already did ask me a question." Donny looked down at the ground and Sherlock rolled his eyes slightly.

"What would you like to know?" The Sceptile asked, lacing his fingers together. Donny took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you had any advice about girls." He said quickly. Sharp looked up, suddenly interested. Sherlock on the other hand looked quite surprised and uncomfortable.

"Umm…" Sherlock began before pausing and clearing his throat. Sharp looked over at his alliance member. Donny's eyes were wide and filled with hope.

"I actually don't know much about courting females." Sherlock finally admitted. Donny looked slightly disappointed and Sharp snorted. Sherlock glared at the Bisharp before continuing.

"My dating history is not that impressive. I've only dated one lady very briefly, and the few others I have dated have all been male." Sherlock said. Sharp sat up and stared at Sherlock.

"Wait, you're gay?" Sherlock gave Sharp a withering look.

"I am bisexual for your information." Sherlock responded.

"Thanks…" Donny said softly and began to leave before Sharp grabbed him.

"Hold up there. Just because the nerd over there has no idea what to do with girls doesn't mean you're out of luck. I've got some advice for you." Sharp said, and Donny looked back at him.

"Really?" He asked, and Sharp nodded.

"You've just got to be confident and take charge. Chicks love it when the guy is kind of dominant. They melt like putty in your hands." Sharp said as Ashe exited the mess hall and began to head by the cabins.

"Watch." Sharp whispered, leaping to his feet and bounding over to Ashe. The Froslass looked up, and stifled an eye roll as the Bisharp came up to her. She began to float away when Sharp's arm slipped around her waist from behind. He pulled her towards him so that her back was against his chest. His other hand found it's way to her hip, and he placed his head against Ashe's shoulder.

"Hey there. Why don't we head somewhere a little more private?" Sharp said, his voice deeper than normal before kissing the base of Ashe's neck. Ashe turned suddenly, and punched Sharp as hard as she could in the face. Sharp let go of her as his hands went up to his face.

"Pig." Ashe spat out, before quickly floating away so that no one could see how red her face was. On the steps, Sherlock leaned over to whisper something to Donny.

"Perhaps don't take his advice." Donny nodded his head in agreement.

**Confessional: Ashe**

"**I'm not going to lie, I didn't mind that situation…It's just that I'm horrid when it comes to anything remotely related to romance… I didn't know what else to do! My natural instinct is to punch anyone who gets that close to me!" **

"And then Aled told me this hilarious story about a talent show he was helping with! His stories are so entertaining!" Jadia said cheerfully as she walked behind Kendra. The Absol said nothing in response and simply grit her teeth together to keep from snapping. Jadia had taken to following her around again. For some reason, the Jumpluff had it in her head that Kendra was her best friend. No matter what Kendra did, she couldn't shake her. Having Jadia tail her everywhere was really not productive to her strategy for the game.

"I've really been getting along with him. I know he tends to prefer guys, but he did tell me that he was bi! So maybe he would be open to dating a girl…" Jadia said, more to herself than to Kendra. However, Kendra had heard Jadia's musings and as they entered the campground, an idea formed in the Absol's mind to finally get rid of Jadia.

Kendra walked with purpose over to a grassy area that was in the sunlight. She knew Aled liked to hang out there and read gossip magazines. Jadia appeared to be unaware as to where Kendra was heading; the Jumpluff was caught up in her own thoughts.

Kendra smirked as she saw that she had been right. Aled was laying on his back, knees propped up and dark sunglasses over his eyes. He was flipping through a trashy celebrity magazine while humming quietly to himself. Jadia suddenly noticed Aled and was about to say something when Kendra booked it over to the Machamp. As she got closer to him, Kendra purposely stumbled over her own feet so that she tripped and landed on Aled's chest.

"Whoops! I'm so sorry!" She said as Aled caught her easily with one of his arms. He sat up, and as he did so, Kendra slid into his lap. He let out a good-hearted chuckle.

"It's all good girl." He said with a smile. Jadia's eyes widened as she watched Kendra's actions.

"So, what are you reading?" Kendra asked, pushing her body closer against Aled's while batting her eyes.

"Just some celebrity gossip. You would not believe who Juliette Skye was seen with when she's apparently dating Roberto Rodrico." Aled replied, flipping to a page in the magazine. Kendra acted as if she were suddenly very interested in celebrity gossip, as she examined the pages. While she looked at the magazine, Aled looked down at the Absol in his lap. He was slightly confused by her actions, but he didn't mind.

Jadia had not moved through Aled and Kendra's interaction. Her mouth had fallen open though and anger was coursing through her body. Unable to watch what was happening anymore, she stormed off. Kendra smiled to herself when she saw Jadia finally leave; she had finally rid herself of that annoying plant and could know focus on getting rid of those who stood in her way of winning.

**Confessional: Jadia**

"**How could Kendra do that? That bitch! I thought we were friends! Well, I guess not! I'll just have to play this game on my own now!"**

Anna was sitting in the mess hall, flipping through the pages of her book. She had finished her breakfast quite some time ago, but the silent and empty mess hall had the perfect ambience for reading. The door banged open abruptly, and Anna looked up to see Flint's head poke in. He entered the mess hall, dragging a surfboard behind him. He gave Anna a wave as he walked over and sat across from her, placing his surfboard at his feet.

"Hey Anna, have you seen Alice around? I just got back from surfing and I was going to see what she was up to." He asked. The Espeon shook her head.

"I haven't seen her since this morning. Sorry." She replied, shutting her book. Flint shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. So how are you?" Anna looked up, surprised at the small talk.

"Um, I'm okay. How are you?" She asked, feeling slightly awkward. Flint sighed before answering.

"I could give you the fake answer that everything is fine, or I could give you the truth. The truth may lead me to venting though. Which would you rather here?" Flint asked with a tried smile. Anna examined his face for a moment before responding.

"The truth." She said softly.

"I'm worried beyond belief. My mom is really sick, and I have no idea how she is. My parents told me that they would send me a letter if anything happened, but I haven't heard anything from them. I guess no news is good news, but I'm still super worried." Flint said, looking at the table.

"I'm sure she's doing okay." Anna said, her voice kind. Flint looked up, his eyes slightly glassy from tears he was holding back.

"I really hope so…that's actually why I came to this show. I'm not competing for me; I'm competing for her. I was hoping that if I won the money, I could put it towards treatments or medicine or something like that. I just want her to get better." Flint explained.

"I guess we all have our own reasons for coming here." Anna said quietly. Flint nodded his head.

"Why did you come here?" He asked. Anna's head shot up and she stared at Flint. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. Slowly, she turned around so that her back was to Flint. The scars on her back and neck were visible to the grass type. Anna turned back to face him.

"I came here to win the money so that I never have to go back to the place where I was abused. I need the money to be able to support myself and survive on my own." She said, eyes fixated on the table. Flint looked at the table as well.

"We both need this money badly, huh?" He said and Anna laughed slightly.

"It sure sounds like it."

**Confessional: Anna**

"**Why did I tell him? I'm so stupid…now the whole world knows what a pathetic basket case I am…"**

Alice was running out of the forest, having just finished her daily work out. She loved going for runs and being able to exercise, it helped her feel stronger physically. She knew it contributed to her tomboyish nature, but she didn't care. Caught up in her thoughts and the euphoria from her run, Alice was not paying attention to where she was going and crashed into Aqua.

"Sorry." Alice said, shaking her head. Aqua stared at her in disgust.

"You're a shame to your species." Aqua said. Alice looked at the Dragonair.

"What the hell are you rambling on about?" She asked. Aqua let out a loud, dramatic sigh.

"Being a lesbian is disgusting. Especially when you're a Sylveon. Your species are supposed to be pretty and cute. You tarnish the reputation of your species. It's not like your species could even come close to mine though." Aqua responded with a flip of her head. Alice stared at Aqua before marching up to her, getting extremely close to her face.

"Okay, first off, I'm not actually a lesbian. Not that I have anything against being mistaken for one since I'm not an idiotic homophobe like you. Secondly, don't imply that all I can be is a pretty face or a cute Pokemon. I'm so much more than that and I absolutely HATE being called either of those things. Finally, stop acting like you're better than everyone else. You're an annoying, self-centered bitch who is only going to screw herself over in the end. So fuck off!" Alice shouted, before storming off. Aqua was about to go after her when Celebi's voice echoed through the campgrounds.

"CONTESTANTS! YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! HEAD TO THE CLEARING BY THE CABINS NOW!"

**Confessional: Alice**

"**Usually I don't have a temper, but call me cute, and you'll get an earful." **

All the contestants had made their way to the clearing. Almost everyone was staring at Lorelei, shocked that she had evolved. Even Celebi looked impressed. Jirachi didn't seem to notice as she had on the darkest sunglasses that she could find and a huge travel mug filled to the brim with coffee.

"We're doing a trivia challenge today." Jirachi stated bluntly while she took a sip of coffee. Celebi sighed.

"The teams will go one at a time as the questions that will be asked will be the same for each team. Overall, there will be 20 questions, and each one that you answer correctly as a team will earn you a point. However, you're on a time limit of five minutes to answer all the questions. Once time runs out, you stop. It doesn't matter if you've answered all the questions or not. The questions will be testing your knowledge of a variety of subjects that are taught in typical human schools. That's right, you're being tested on human trivia! Now, Zekrom's you won last challenge, so you'll get the choice. Do you want to go first or second?" Celebi asked, turning to the Zekrom's.

"First." Sharp said with no hesitation.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Munch asked, worried.

"We have Sherlock, we'll be fine." Sharp responded. Sherlock gave him a look.

"I'm excellent at deducing things. I don't know a ton of random facts though." He stated, but Sharp brushed him off.

"Okay, ladies please go into the mess hall so you don't hear the questions." Celebi directed. All of the girls entered the mess hall, and Celebi turned back to the boys. A giant countdown clock had been wheeled out behind Celebi. Jirachi groaned as she floated over to be beside her co-host as the boys were directed to stand behind a podium that had just been wheeled out.

"You must write down the answer on the screen provided. It will be cleared between questions. Your time begins after I read the first question." Celebi said as Sherlock took the pen into his hand while his team gathered around him.

"Human trivia…this is going to be ridiculous…" Nico muttered and everyone murmured in agreement. Celebi raised her cue cards, and read out the first question.

"Question 1. Who created the general theory of crime?" She asked and the clock started. Sherlock froze for a moment.

"Crime is so weird, I knew this guy who was such a delinquent. He was always in and out of trouble, and his girlfriend was constantly panicked about him. He was really attractive though." Aled said, and Sharp hit him to get him to shut up.

"I have no idea…" Sherlock finally admitted.

"Well write something down so we can move on to the next question!" Nico barked. Sherlock scrawled out the name John Smith and the screen cleared.

"Question 2. What are the types of schizophrenia?"

"I actually might know this one." Sherlock muttered, going to write something down.

"Schizophrenia would be awful. I went to school with a girl who was bipolar and that seemed hard enough as is. All mental illnesses seem to just be horrible for whoever is involved." Aled rambled.

"Aled, shut up! You're distracting us all!" Brett hissed. Sherlock had just finished writing out the categories of paranoid, disorganized, residual, catatonic and undifferentiated as the clock moved down to four minutes. The screen cleared and Celebi read out the next question.

"Question 3. What is the formula for mass-energy equivalence?"

"E=MC squared." Haruka said, causing everyone to look at him.

"I actually paid attention in science class." He said, as Sherlock wrote down E=MC squared.

"Question 4. What Greek god was thrown off Olympus and became lame?"

"I think I may know it. Give me a second." Nico said, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to think.

"One of my best friends back home is named after a Greek goddess. Her name is Hestia, isn't that pretty? Though I'm pretty sure Hestia is supposed to be a virgin goddess or something, and trust me that is definitely not how my Hestia acts! She is a total slut! She sleeps around with just about everyone who looks at her, and she will get with everyone! I'm surprised she doesn't have a disease or something." Aled said, causing everyone on his team to glare at him. Nico's eyes shot open.

"It's Hephaestus!" He said, and Sherlock quickly wrote it down. The screen cleared, but due to Aled's chattering distracting everyone, the time had gone down to three minutes.

"Question 5. What Shakespearean play is known as the Scottish play?" Celebi asked.

"Oh, I love plays! I've always wanted to be in one, but I was not a good actor so I worked backstage. You would not believe all the gossip and rumors that you would hear backstage! Everyone hated everyone, people were cheating on each other and hooking up and of course there was always someone who was using drugs or getting drunk before every show." Aled chatted on, ignoring everything his team had said. While he had been talking, Sherlock had written down _Macbeth_, and Celebi had read the next question. Unfortunately, because Aled had been talking, no one on the Zazzy Zekrom's had heard the question.

"Aled, be quiet!" Nico snapped.

"Question 6. What do RNA and DNA stand for?" Celebi repeated the question, and everyone turned to look at Haruka.

"Ribonucleic acid and deoxyribonucleic acid." The Vaporeon said and Sherlock quickly wrote it down. The clock had moved down to two minutes and the boys were noticeably starting to panic.

"Oh no… This is not going well." Donny muttered.

"Question 7. Who is known for operant conditioning?"

"Crap." Munch stated bluntly. Sherlock's hands had gone to his temples as he tried to think of an answer. Sharp grabbed the pen from his hand and wrote the name John Smith again.

"Next question." He yelled.

"Question 8. What does Stanley Milgram's famous experiment study?"

"I think it might be obedience. I think I read about it once in a human textbook." Makoto said quietly.

"Good enough for me." Sharp said as he wrote down the word obedience. Unfortunately, the boys only had a minute left.

"Question 9. What was the time line of the second world war?"

"My friend's mom was married to a solider. She ended up cheating on him while he was away on duty. How horrible is that? I mean seriously. They were together for 18 years, and all of sudden she cheats on him the instant he leaves. She probably did it all the time. It makes you wonder if my friend's father was even really his real father. I kind of have a suspicion that he wasn't. But there's no real proof of that, it's just a susp-" Aled was cut off from his gossip by Brett shouting at him.

"ALED! NO ONE CARES! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHALLENGE AND YOU KEEP TALKING WHICH MEANS NO ONE CAN THINK! IF WE LOSE, YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE ONE GOING HOME!" The Corphish yelled angrily.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but you're out of time. So unless the girl's really suck, you've lost." Celebi said right as an alarm went off, signaling that the time had run out. Everyone on the Zekrom's glared at Aled who looked ashamed while Jirachi ushered the girl's out of the mess hall and over to the podium. Celebi quickly explained how to answer and Ashe took the pen in her hand, Grace close beside her.

"So the boys only got 6 correct answers. Ladies you only need seven to win. Answer as many as you can, and we'll reveal your score at the end. The time starts after the first question is read."

"Let's do this. It's time to show everyone who called me a try hard or a teacher's pet or a know it all that intelligence isn't something to be ashamed of and that I am worth something." Grace whispered to herself. Most of the girls smiled at her; they had discussed strategy in the mess hall and decided that Grace would be the one to answer all the questions, as she was confident in her level of knowledge. If Grace didn't know it, then someone else would try and jump in.

"Question 1. Who created the general theory of crime?"

"Travis Hirschi and Michael Gottfredson." Grace said immediately and Ashe wrote it down.

"Question 2. What are the types of schizophrenia?"

"Paronoid, disorganized, residual, catatonic, undifferentiated." Ashe wrote down each one as Grace said it.

"So she knows human facts. We've lost." Sherlock whispered to himself.

"Question 3. What is the formula for mass-energy equivalence?"

"E=MC squared." Grace stated and Lorelei gave her a huge grin, happy that she didn't need to answer the questions.

"Question 4. Which Greek god was thrown off of Olympus and became lame?"

Grace paused for a moment, unsure. Anna spoke up.

"It was Hephaestus." She said, and Ashe wrote it down. Alice looked at her.

"How did you know that?" The Sylveon asked.

"I read a lot and I'll read about anything. It's a way to escape and lose myself into a different world." Anna explained.

"Question 5. Which Shakespearean play is known as the Scottish play?" Grace looked over to Anna.

"Macbeth." Anna said, which Ashe scrawled onto the screen.

"Question 6. What do RNA and DNA stand for?"

"Ribonucleic acid and deoxyribonucleic acid." Grace stated confidently.

"Question 7. Who is known for operant conditioning?"

"B. F. Skinner." Ashe wrote down the name the instant Grace said it.

"We're at three minutes!" Jadia called, making her team aware.

"Question 8. What does Stanley Milgram's famous experiment study?"

"Obedience." Grace stated, her voice slightly bored, but she had a huge grin on her face as Ashe wrote the answer.

"Question 9. What is the scientific name for sage?" Lea immediately jumped up.

"It's Salvia Officinalis!" She said with a smile while Ashe wrote down the answer.

"Question 10. What was the time line of the second world war?"

"1939 to 1945." Kasai said quickly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I know more about wars than I'd like to admit." She said with a slight shrug.

"Question 11. How do you say 'I love you' in French?"

"Je t'aime." Ashe muttered as she wrote it down.

"How did you know that?"

"In my clan, everyone has to learn a second language. I chose French." Ashe explained quickly.

"Question 12. What are the noble gases?"

"Helium, neon, argon, krypton, xenon and radon." Grace said, as Ashe finished writing the word radon, the alarm went off signaling that the Reshiram's were out of time.

"Ladies, you answered 12 questions and you got all of them correct! So, the Radical Reshiram's are the winners! Gentlemen! Please join us tonight to vote someone off!" Celebi stated. The girls all began to cheer, and Jirachi immediately grabbed her temples, groaning at the noise.

**Confessional: Grace**

"**And that's to show all those bullies that my intelligence is something to be proud of!" **

"I don't think we even need to discuss this." Brett said, as he lay back on his bunk. Munch, Flint and Donny all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think we all know who is going home tonight…" Flint said.

**Confessional: Flint**

"**After that challenge, it really wasn't hard to decide on who to vote for…"**

Jirachi was finally looking a little bit better as she stood in front of the Zekrom's. Celebi floated up beside her with her tray of poffins.

"To be honest, this really wasn't that surprising, so there is no point in dragging it out. Everyone but Aled gets a poffin. Aled, you're eliminated." Jirachi announced, as Celebi began to hand out poffins. Aled nodded his head in acknowledgement.

**Confessional: Aled**

"**I saw this coming… I guess I need to learn when it's appropriate to talk and when I shouldn't. I just love sharing gossip, it's fun! Oh well… I wish Jadia the best of luck!"**

Aled had been thrown on the boat and had taken off quickly. All of the Zekrom's headed back up towards their cabin, glad that there would finally be moments of quiet and peace.

"So Aled was sent home for not being able to shut up. I think we are all slightly grateful for that." Jirachi said, rubbing her temples. Celebi nodded in agreement.

"Tune in next time for even more drama on Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island!" Celebi yelled, causing Jirachi to wince.

**Wow, this chapter ended up being really long. I wanted to give some information on the backgrounds of the characters and deepen all the characters a little more. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you guys in a bit with another installment!  
Have a wonderful morning, day or night my dears!  
-Tourmaline**


	8. Face your fear!

**Well, my semester is over and I have two weeks until the summer semester starts back up so I figured that I would take the time to finally write a new chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this story, you are all awesome. **

**Disclaimer can be found on earlier chapters **

Celebi sighed as she watched Jirachi pass back and forth frantically.

"Would you relax?" The fairy snapped, causing Jirachi to turn.

"You should be freaking out as well! We haven't been able to come up with a challenge!" Jirachi shouted. Celebi rolled her eyes before standing up and walking over to her co-host.

"Just trust me on this. We'll go with a classic challenge, we just need to do some digging on the contestants while the camera men are checking in with them." Celebi said. Both Jirachi and Celebi turned to look at the camera.

"Go check in with the contestants!" Jirachi spat out, and the camera quickly began moving away from the hosts and towards the boy's cabin.

All the males were inside the cabin. Everyone was calm and relaxed, either lounging on the bunks or the floor, except for one. Makoto was sitting on the edge of his bunk, fiddling with his hands while his leg twitched uncontrollably. Nico cracked open one of his eyes, and peered at Makoto.

"What's got you so hyped up?" He asked, his voice gruff. Makoto turned to look at Nico, his eyes wide.

"It's nothing." Makoto said quickly, looking down. Haruka was lying on the ground and looked up at his friend. The Vaporeon leapt up onto the bunk and patted Makoto's shoulder.

"You've got to go tell her. You're turning into a nervous wreck." Haruka whispered to Makoto. The Floatzel let out a deep breath and nodded his head.

"You're right." He replied before standing up and walking quickly out of the cabin. As he was leaving, Nico lifted his head again.

"Good luck." He called out, and Makoto raised a hand in thanks.

Makoto nervously walked towards the other cabin. He took three deep breaths, and before his confidence could leave him, he knocked on the door. Alice opened the door. Makoto could see that only two others were in the cabin, Anna was asleep in a bunk and Lorelei was lying on the ground. The Delcatty leapt up though when she saw Makoto. Makoto smiled, and Alice gave him a grin before heading back in to the cabin and crawling into the same bunk as Anna, lying next to her close friend.

"Hi Mako!" Lorelei greeted Makoto as he quietly closed the cabin door.

"Let's go for a walk Lorelei." Makoto said quietly, his voice sounding serious. Lorelei tilted her head in confusion, but followed Makoto towards the beach.

Makoto was silent as he walked. Lorelei bounded along beside him, enjoying the company. The Floatzel stopped when they were in front of the ocean. Lorelei stopped as well, and turned to face him.

"Are you okay Mako? You've been really quiet and you're starting to worry me. I want you to be happy!" Lorelei said, causing Makoto to give her a small smile.

"I'm alright, I'm just a bit nervous."

"Why?" Lorelei asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Because I really like you Lorelei. And I want to date you…that is if you like me back…" He said, looking down. He wasn't expecting Lorelei to pounce on him, but she did. He was taken aback and fell to the ground, the Delcatty on top of his chest.

"You're silly Mako. Of course I like you too!" She said sweetly, before leaning in and kissing Makoto softly. Makoto wrapped his arms around Lorelei and held her tightly as he kissed her back.

**Confession: Lorelei**

"**I've been wanting to do that for awhile now."**

Jadia was sitting on a stump in the clearing, looking quite forlorn. Her eyes were red from crying.

"I didn't even get a chance to tell him how I felt… I miss him." She whispered, her heart heavy.

Munch was exiting the cabin and saw Jadia sitting alone. He looked around, and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. Jadia shook her head. Munch knelt down in front of her.

"What's going on?" His voice was filled with concern. Jadia sighed.

"You don't need to waste your time on me." She replied, going to get up. Munch caught her arm.

"I'm here for you. You can talk to me. I'll be a friend if that's what you need." He said. Jadia gave him a grateful smile, though her eyes were still filled with tears.

"Aled got voted off. I liked him, and I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I never got a chance, so I'm upset about that." She explained. Munch nodded his head in understanding.

"I can imagine that can be tough." He said gently. Jadia nodded her head and bit her lip. Munch paused, trying to come up with something that would help Jadia feel better.

"What if you were to write him a letter?" He suggested. Jadia looked up.

"You could write him a letter to tell him how you feel. That way he'll know and you don't need to be upset." Jadia smiled.

"That's a really good idea. I'm going to go and do that. Thanks Munch." She said softly, before heading off to go and find a pen and paper.

**Confessional: Munch**

"**I'm glad I was able to help her out a bit"**

"Damn it!" Brett yelled, slamming his claw into a tree trunk. He was still furious about losing the last challenge, and no matter what he did he was unable to calm himself down. He growled loudly to himself, before punching the trunk again, causing some of the bark to break off of it.

"Whoa… What did the tree ever do to you?" Flint asked, walking up behind Brett.

"Shut up Flint." Brett growled, before going to punch the tree again but Flint caught his claw before he could.

"Brett, you need to relax." Flint said, and Brett turned to face him.

"I am! What the hell did you think I was trying to do?" He yelled, and Flint took a step back in shock.

"Take it easy buddy…" Flint said. Brett sighed, before covering his face with his claws.

"I'm trying Flint, I honestly am. But it just keeps getting worse…" Brett whispered, his voice barely audible. Flint walked over and sat down next to the Corphish, patting his back.

"I know…I wish I could help you somehow and magically take the temper away, but there's really nothing that I can say that will do that." Flint said and Brett nodded.

"I know. Everyone in my life always said that I just needed a form of stress release and that would help. I've tried a bunch of different things to relieve stress, and no matter what, my temper always sticks around. It just seems to be getting worse and worse with every passing day." Flint listened to his friend's worries, unsure of what to say to him. Finally he spoke.

"Have you ever thought of trying out anger management, or just therapy in general? It could help."

"Maybe if it get worse, I'll try that out." Brett responded and Flint nodded in agreement.

"Whatever works. Just know that you have that option." Flint said.

"I know. Thanks for listening though. It helped to talk to you."

"No problem."

**Confessional: Flint**

"**I'm getting worried about Brett. His anger seems to be getting the best of him… We just need to keep an eye on him and make sure that he's okay. **

Anna slowly opened her eyes and rolled over to see Alice beside her.

"Well hello there sleepy head." Alice said, and Anna jumped back.

"Geez Alice, you know you have your own bunk, right?" Anna said, and Alice laughed.

"I know, but I wanted to cuddle with my best friend." Alice replied, butting her head against Anna. Anna gave her a soft smile.

"I'm your best friend?" Anna asked, shocked. She had only ever had one friend in her life before meeting Alice.

"Of course you are." Alice replied and Anna's smile grew.

"And since you're my best friend, you get to listen to me vent." Alice continued.

"What's going on?" Anna said, curling her tail around her legs. Alice looked around the cabin before she began to talk.

"Aqua is bad news. Not only is she a foul bitch who feels the need to talk down to everyone, she acts pretentious and doesn't do anything in challenges!" Alice said.

"I agree with you." Anna said, and Alice leaned in closer.

"We have to vote her out soon. If we don't, then I think I may actually murder her in her sleep. Just saying." Anna's eyes widened at that.

"I'm kidding!" Alice stated, and Anna visibly relaxed.

"We'll get rid of her soon though, don't worry." Anna said to reassure her friend.

"Oh I'm not worried. Aqua's the one who should be worried."

**Confessional: Alice **

"**I can't stand anyone who is like Aqua. She had better be prepared to pack her bags."**

Haruka was still sitting in the Zekrom's cabin. Makoto hadn't returned from his outing with Lorelei, so Haruka was waiting patiently for him to come back. He was alone in the cabin except for Donny, who was quietly reading a book in the corner. The two had not said a word to each other for the entire morning, and the silence was beginning to become a bit uncomfortable.

Donny kept looking up and over to Haruka. He was unsure of what to say to the water type. He didn't believe that they had anything in common.

Donny sighed, looking down at his book once more. He still had been given no good advice as to how to approach Lea. Suddenly curious as to if Haruka would have any advice; he walked over to where the Vaporeon sat.

"Hey Haruka?" Haruka turned to look at the Cacnea.

"Yes?" He asked, his expression serious. Donny was slightly nervous all of a sudden.

"Um.. I was wondering if you'd be able to give me some advice about how to approach a girl…" Donny asked and Haruka blushed slightly before looking down.

"I'm really not the one to ask about stuff like that. I'm still trying to make sense of my feelings to be honest with you." He admitted. Donny sat on the bunk next to him.

"I know how you feel. It's really confusing…" Donny replied, groaning slightly. Haruka nodded his head.

"You've got that right."

**Confessional: Donny**

"**I guess I'm going to have to figure this one out all on my own…"**

"Come on Nico, keep up." Kasai called out. Nico was walking sluggishly behind her, barely even moving his feet.

"Where are we going?" He asked, his voice sounding tired. He was unable to sleep through the night anymore without nightmares shocking him awake. Kasai smiled playfully.

"Just pick up the pace." She said, rushing ahead into the forest. Nico grumbled under his breath, before jogging to catch up to the Ninetales. He soon caught up to her, and saw her sitting next to Lea. Lea looked up and gave Nico a brilliant smile.

"Hi Nico!" The grass type said cheerfully. Nico gave her a half-hearted wave. Kasai stood up and walked over to Nico, nudging him with her hip.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was telling Lea about how you've been having trouble sleeping. Being the sweetheart that she is, she offered to make you a tea with some herbs in it that will help you sleep through the night." Kasai explained, and Lea beckoned Nico over. The Mightyena walked over to Lea, and peered over her shoulder at the herbs she had in front of her.

"This is valerian root, this is Saint John's wort and these are chamomile flowers. All of them can be made into a tea on their own that will aid in sleep. We can try them all, and see which one works best for you!" Lea said, and Nico smiled gently.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." He replied. Lea smiled in response, and Nico looked up at Kasai. She was gazing at him gently, and he couldn't help but feel a wave of appreciation and adoration for her sweep over him.

**Confessional: Nico**

"**Kasai is really something. I'm really lucky that she chose to spend time with me. She's an amazing friend."**

Grace sat perched on a tree branch, gazing out at the campground. She had flown up to be by herself as she had started to feel consumed by her loneliness. Ashe had gone off to meditate and Grace knew that she liked to be by herself during that time.

Grace could actually see Ashe from her perch. The Froslass was sitting in a clearing. Sharp was in the clearing as well, and it appeared that every few minutes, he would go over and irritate Ashe. It was evident that he was doing it to just get a rise out of Ashe.

"It's a lovely view, isn't it?" Grace jumped at the voice, and turned to see Sherlock sitting in a branch of the same tree.

"When did you climb up here?" Grace asked, shocked that she hadn't heard him.

"I climb quite silently, that's why you didn't hear me."

"Did you just read my mind?

"No, I deduced what you were thinking from your facial expression."

"You're weird."

"I'm clever." Sherlock leaned back, content that he had gotten the last word in. Grace shook her head, amazed at the Sceptile.

"You're something else." She muttered, hiding the small smile that had formed on her face.

**Confessional: Grace**

"**I don't know what it is, but there's just something about Sherlock that I like… He's intriguing."**

Jadia happily walked out of the mess hall, holding a letter tightly. She had just finished writing it, and was talking it down to the docks so someone could deliver it for her. She was feeling much better, and wasn't really paying attention to where she was going until she bumped into Kendra who had been heading in the direction of the mess hall. Immediately her mood plummeted.

"You bitch." Jadia muttered, trying to push past the Absol.

"I'm sorry, what did I do?" Kendra asked, batting her eyes. Jadia's eyes narrowed.

"You know exactly what you did." She growled, storming off. Kendra rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She yelled after Jadia. As soon as Jadia was out of earshot, she snarled.

"Great…"

"You need her gone, don't you?" A cold voice asked. Kendra turned her head to see Aqua watching her.

"What do you want?" Kendra asked.

"I want a temporary alliance. You and I have similar goals so why not help each other get rid of all the annoyances on our team and then part ways at the merge. It would benefit us both greatly." Aqua said and Kendra paused for a moment, thinking over the offer.

"I'm in on the condition that Jadia is the first to go."

"Excellent." Aqua said with a cruel smirk as the sound of the bullhorn echoed through the campground.

"CONTESTANTS, IN THE CLEARING NOW!" Jirachi's voice yelled.

**Confessional: Aqua**

"**Kendra isn't the brightest for agreeing to this. I'll drop her like yesterdays trash once she's helped me achieve what I desire." **

The contestants had all gathered in front of the two hosts. Haruka quickly looked over to where Makoto was standing with Lorelei and the Floatzel flashed him a grin and gave him a thumbs up. Celebi and Jirachi shared devious smiles before Jirachi cleared her throat.

"So, ladies and gentlemen are you ready for today's challenge?" The legendary Pokemon asked. Everyone nodded their heads or said yes. Celebi stepped forward.

"Well, you're going to hate it. It's the classic fear challenge!" Anna's face went white, Aqua suddenly had difficulty swallowing, and Nico looked petrified. Everyone else looked extremely uncomfortable with the challenge as well.

"All of you will face your fear one at a time. If at any time you back out, you don't get a point. If you successfully complete your fear, you earn a point for your team. The team with the most points wins. Simple enough, right? Ladies, you have an extra member, so someone will sit out. Who will that be?"

"Me!" Aqua said quickly before anyone else could even get a word out. Everyone turned to glare at Aqua.

"Well, Aqua will sit out and because of that she will be immune from elimination tonight. Now, who wants to go first?" Jirachi asked. Not surprisingly, no one raised a hand. Celebi walked forward with two hats, one black and one white.

"Since no one volunteered, we'll draw names from the hats. Ladies, since you won the last challenge, do you want to go first or second?" Celebi asked the Reshiram's.

"Second." All the girls said unanimously.

"Fair enough, let's pick a name from the Zekrom hat then." Jirachi said, reaching into the black hat.

"Sherlock! Come on down!" Sherlock sighed but walked down to stand next to the hosts.

"So, your fear is being wrong and losing to your brother… Interesting." Celebi said, reading off of a sheet.

"Mycroft, come here!" Jirachi shouted, and a large Serperior slithered into view. Sherlock grimaced at the sight of him.

"Sherlock." The Seperior said, barely looking at the Sceptile.

"Mycroft…" Sherlock muttered, inching away from his elder brother. Celebi handed both of the brothers a piece of paper that appeared to have a description of an individual on it.

"Now, both of you read that and please tell me what the individual is hiding." The two grass types scanned the paper and paused to think.

"Sherlock, what's he hiding?"

"He's hiding an affair with a co-worker." Sherlock said confidently.

"Mycroft?" Celebi turned to face the Serperior.

"He's hiding the fact that his two children are from two different mothers." Mycroft responded, giving Sherlock a glare.

"Well, it looks like the correct answer was Mycroft's answer! Sherlock how does that make you feel?" Jirachi asked, looking over at Sherlock. The gecko's eyes had bugged out and he was biting his lip quite hard. He turned to look at Jirachi.

"I'm fine." He squeaked out, his voice incredibly high pitched. Sharp snorted when he heard Sherlock's voice and Nico nudged him.

"Well, that works for me. Sherlock, you've earned your team a point. Ladies, your turn." Celebi said excitedly as Sherlock rigidly walked back over to his team while Mycroft was escorted away. Celebi reached into the hat and pulled out a name.

"Anna!" She called out. Anna flinched, but Alice patted her on the back.

"You've got this." She whispered, and the Espeon walked forward.

"Oh, you've got a tough one. You're afraid of your daddy…well too bad, here he is! Oh Riker, come out, come out wherever you are!" Celebi yelled.

An intimidating looking Jolteon marched out from behind the mess hall. He stormed over to Anna, who immediately turned her head away from him.

"You little bitch." He hissed, grabbing her face and turning it back towards him.

"You're the reason behind every bad thing in my life. You're a disgrace. You're the reason the love of my life left and you're the reason I'm broke and living in a shit hole! You're absolute garbage, I hope you know that. You'll die alone, just like I will." He snarled loudly, before slashing Anna across the face. She yelped, and took a step back. She slowly lifted her head, revealing the marks his claws had left. Thankfully, he hadn't scratched her deep enough to leave scars. Riker growled again and began to move closer to his daughter. He prepared to pounce, but Celebi caught him with Psychic and flung him away.

"Anna, you get a point." She said, her voice slightly remorseful. Anna slowly walked back towards her team, not making eye contact with anyone. She sat down, as far away from everyone as possible. Alice began to walk over to her, but Haruka beat her to it. He gently placed his front leg around Anna's back and the Espeon leaned into his chest, crying softly.

"It's alright. You're safe…" He whispered, holding her close.

Jirachi quickly reached into the black hat and pulled out another name.

"Nico! Get up here!" She called out.

"Oh hell no…" Nico muttered, but walked up to the hosts.

"Guess what Nico! You're getting married!" Jirachi announced.

"Here come's your bride!" Celebi stated, and Nico turned to see a Mienshao walking towards him, a veil on her head. She came to stand next to the Mightyena and gave him a sly grin.

"You know, the last wedding I went to featured a lot more red." She said and Nico's eyes widened in terror. He began to back away from her, remembering the Mienshao who had been with the fighting types that had crashed his sister's wedding. A Mienshao had killed his sister… What if this was the same Mienshao? His thoughts were racing a million miles per second when a voice broke through it all.

"Nico! You're going to be fine! You can do it!" Kasai yelled. Nico froze and turned to look back at Kasai.

"You can do it." She said again, and Nico closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were filled with determination. He quickly marched down the makeshift aisle that had appeared when he had been backing away to where Jirachi stood at the end. The Mienshao followed him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Do you take each other?" Jirachi asked.

"I do." The Mienshao said, smiling deviously at Nico. He grit his teeth for a moment, before spitting out the words.

"I do."

"Congratulations Nico, you got your team a point. And don't worry; I'm not actually ordained, so you're not married. Thanks for the help Mikasa." Jirachi said.

"No problem." The Mienshao said, pulling the veil off and walking off. Nico rushed back to his team, but paused to give a smile to Kasai.

"Next will be Lorelei!" Celebi announced. Lorelei looked nervous as she walked forward.

"You're afraid of being criticized for your intelligence level in front of those that you care for, so we got some of your test scores from when you were in school." Celebi said, waving a bunch of papers that all had a large red 'F' on them. Lorelei looked down, her tail dropping in between her legs.

"You're kind of an idiot, aren't you? I mean, how do you fail in every single subject? You even got an F in cooking! Isn't that kind of-"

"Stop!" Lorelei yelled suddenly, tears in her eyes. She rushed away from Celebi and over to Makoto who wrapped her up into a tight hug, gently kissing her cheek and lips.

"Well, Lorelei failed to get a point, so back over to the boys. I've pulled the next name, and it's Sharp!" Jirachi said, and Sharp confidently walked forward.

"Well, this was a hard fear to do, as we had to call in a lot of favours to get this damn Pokemon to come here. Anyways, here's Meloetta!" Jirachi shouted. Sharp froze, and began to shake his head frantically. Ashe laughed loudly.

"You're afraid of Meloetta? Seriously?" She said through her laughter. Sharp turned to face her.

"Just because of that, I'm facing this fear!" He snapped, and turned back to look at Jirachi. However, standing in between himself and Jirachi was Meloetta. The small Pokemon lifted a hand.

"Hello." She said softly. Sharp shrieked loudly, and almost everyone began to laugh. Ashe was doubled over she was laughing so hard.

Despite his very evident fear, Sharp remained in place, and shakily leaned down to shake Meloetta's hand.

"Well, I think that counts as facing your fear! Ladies, you'd better pick it up!" Celebi called out as Jirachi reached into the white hat.

"Next we have Alice who is afraid of toxic waste." Jirachi announced as two Zoroarks in HAZMAT suits carried in a barrel full of toxic waste and placed it on the ground.

"All you have to do is jump in this barrel, sit in the waste for the thirty seconds and jump out. We wanted to do longer but apparently any longer could be a 'serious threat to your health'. Don't worry, they'll take you somewhere to be decontaminated or something like that." Jirachi said, gesturing to the two dark types.

Alice took a deep breath, turned and gave everyone a smile, then jumped into the barrel.

"How much do you want to bet that she gets a third eye?" Nico whispered to Sherlock, who did not respond. He was staring at the barrel intrigued.

"I'm getting kind of nervous…" Donny muttered as he too watched the barrel that Alice was in. Brett nodded his head.

"Same here man…"

"3… 2…1… Come on out Alice, you earned a point for your team!" Jirachi called, and Alice weakly pulled herself out of the barrel. Immediately, a Zoroark grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and took off. The other one closed up the barrel and rolled it away.

"Well, the boys are leading by one, let's see if they can keep that lead with Haruka facing his fear!" Celebi said. Haruka turned to look at Anna who still had her face against his chest. She looked up at him.

"Thank you for being there for me. I'll be okay, go and try and face your fear." She whispered. Haruka nodded and gently let Anna go, before walking over to the hosts.

"You're afraid of losing the ones you care for. Blade, come kill Makoto and Anna!" Jirachi yelled as a giant Nidoking leapt towards Makoto.

"NO!" Haruka shouted, and the Nidoking froze.

"No point for Haruka!" Celebi said. The Nidoking lumbered away, but patted Haruka on the back.

"I wouldn't have actually done it kid. I'm not that much of a jerk." He said before leaving. Haruka sighed, as he walked back towards his team.

"That was pushing it a little far…" Flint said while Munch nodded his head.

"Next up will be Grace. Here's your childhood bully, Max!" A Noivern flew forward and landed in front of Grace.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the ugliest face I've ever seen. I can't believe they let you out in public with a face like that! I thought it was a hazard to the well being of society." He said with a chuckle. Grace's feathers were ruffled slightly as her chest puffed out in anger. The Noivern didn't appear to notice.

"You're so pathetic, I can't believe you're still on this show. They should have gotten rid of you the second they had a chance because you are really no help whatsoever. I mean let's be honest, you're just a giant eye sore that- AH!" He screeched as Grace tackled him, furiously pecking him. She was attempting to peck out his eye, but he kept squirming. Celebi and Jirachi shared a look before Celebi sighed and used Psychic to separate the two.

"Alright, Grace you get a point. Unfortunately though, you're not allowed to maim or kill anyone on this show. Only we are allowed to do that." Celebi said, dropping Grace with her team.

"Next up will be Donny!" Donny let out an audible gulp as he inched forward.

"Donny, do you like fire types?" Jirachi asked. Donny didn't respond.

"What about dark types?" Celebi chimed in, and Donny simply just gave her a wide-eyed stare.

"What about a fire and dark type, like a Houndoom? Oh Jupiter!" Jirachi called. Donny frantically looked around, unaware that the Houndoom had walked up behind him. He froze when he heard the heavy breathing and snarling coming from the hellhound. Jupiter opened her mouth, and a drop of drool hit Donny's head. He screamed and jolted forward.

"I can't do it… Not after what happened to dad… I can't…" He said, repeating the words over and over again. Jupiter shrugged her shoulders, and disappeared back into the shadows.

"Lea, get your butt up here!" Celebi said, after reading the name she had pulled out of the hat.

"You are afraid of being unable to help others. So, all you have to do is just sit there and not do anything." Jirachi explained, as a small Pichu was brought in. His body was scratched and cut up; it was evident that the electric type was in pain.

Lea stood still, her eyes filling with tears. The Pichu met her gaze, and began to cry. Lea didn't hesitate and immediately ran over to him, gently rocking him back and forth.

"It's okay, I'll help you." She whispered.

"Well, she didn't last long at all." Jirachi said and Celebi nodded.

"I know. Then again, I really didn't expect her to last very long. Whose next?" She asked. Jirachi reached into the hat and pulled out a name.

"Makoto!" Celebi nudged her co-host.

"Oh we should do Kasai's fear now as well!"

"Fair enough, Kasai, you're doing your fear now too!" Jirachi said, as she began to lead the contestants towards the beach. As they all walked, Alice caught up to them soaking wet. She ran up to walk beside Anna, who was with Haruka. Once everyone made it to the beach, Jirachi whistled. A Lapras floated up on to the sand and gave a gentle wave with her flipper.

"Winter here was so kind to offer out her assistance for your fears. She'll give you two a ride out into the middle of the ocean, and the two of you have to jump off of her back and then stay in the open water for two minutes, and then Winter will bring you back to shore." Celebi explained. Kasai took a deep breath before walking over to the Lapras and climbing onto her back.

"I don't know if I can do it." Makoto whispered, before feeling a gentle head-butt against his side. Lorelei looked up at him, adoration in her eyes.

"You can do it Mako. I know you can." She said, and Makoto gave her a large smile, before joining Kasai on Winter's back. Celebi floated over to join them, as she had to keep track of time.

Winter swam rapidly out into the ocean. As soon as they were a decent distance from land, she stopped swimming and floated in place.

"Alright you two, into the water." Celebi said. Kasai and Makoto each took a deep breath, and slid into the water. Winter floated away from them so she was just out of reach.

"This is terrifying." Kasai murmured, struggling to keep her head above water.

"Just keep moving your back legs and use your front legs to move the water." Makoto said, showing Kasai how to effectively tread water.

"Why are you afraid of the ocean? You're a water type." Kasai yelped as her head slipped under water but Makoto helped pull her back up.

"It nearly killed Haru and myself once." He explained, scanning the ocean. He was worried about the current, terrified that it may drag himself and Kasai down into the depths. Just thinking about that made breathing difficult. He knew he was panicking, he could feel the wave of anxiety crashing over him.

"We can do this. Don't start panicking." Kasai said, staring at him.

"I'm afraid as well, but at least we're not alone." She continued, and Makoto nodded, continuing to tread water. Suddenly Winter floated back towards them. Makoto and Kasai quickly pulled themselves onto her back once more, grateful to be out of the ocean as Winter took them back to shore.

As soon as Makoto's feet touched the ground, he saw a purple and tan blur coming towards him. He easily caught Lorelei in his arms, burying his face into the fur around her neck. Kasai walked over to Lea, lying down next to her friend.

"Both Kasai and Makoto earned a point for their teams, so let's keep it moving." Celebi said.

"Next will be Munch." Jirachi said.

"Munch, we have recreated the place where you grew up. It's in the forest. All you have to do is walk into it, and spend five minutes in there with the staff."

Munch nodded his head, and disappeared into the forest with Jirachi in tow. Towering above him was an exact replica of the orphanage he had grown up in. He closed his eyes briefly, and then opened the door.

It was dark and dreary inside. Cobwebs decorated the ceiling and staircases. The floorboards creaked with every step Munch took. Jirachi waited in the corner, examining her hands.

"Well, hello Munch." A voice said. Munch turned to see three Pokemon standing on the stairs. Two were wearing doctor's coats, one was a Gallade, and the other was a Delphox. The third Pokemon stood on the step behind the other two. Munch immediately realized who she was. The Jynx standing on the steps was Mrs. Odette, the cruel owner of the orphanage. She gestured to the two in front of her.

"Dr. Lou and Dr. Smith have missed you Munch. They need to do a checkup on you to ensure that you're healthy." She said, her eyes cold. The two doctors walked over to Munch. The Gallade, Dr. Lou, pulled out a needle and stabbed Munch's arm.

"Hold still you little brat." He spat out, while Dr. Smith began tugging and pulling at Munch. Every pull and prod from the two hurt, but Munch knew that if he fought it, Mrs. Odette would step in. She was a thousand times worse than either doctor. Munch endured the cruelty from the doctors until final Jirachi called time. He pushed himself away from the doctors and ran out the front doors. Jirachi smirked and floated after him back to the beach. Once she got back, she saw that Celebi had pulled the next name.

"So Munch earned his team a point, and the next to go will be Ashe." Jirachi said, reading the name over Celebi's shoulder. Ashe stepped forward without faltering.

"You're afraid of letting your clan down, so we brought some of them here." Celebi said, pointing over to the dock where a Froslass and Glalie floated, with three Snowrunts standing in front of them. Celebi pulled out a large remote and pressed a button on it. The part of the dock that they were on suddenly dropped into the ocean. Ashe's eyes widened as she quickly began to make her way over to where they had fallen.

"It's too late, the Sharpedos are closing in!" Jirachi yelled. Ashe froze and saw a Sharpedo lunging towards a Snowrunt. She fell to the ground; well aware she would never make it in time.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Ashe earns a point for the Reshirams! Don't worry Ashe; they're fine. The Sharpedos work for us. " Celebi said as Winter floated over to fish out the members of Ashe's clan. Ashe glared at Celebi, who quickly moved back.

"Brett, you're up." Jirachi stated, ushering out three Corphishs and three Krabbys.

"Brett, here are your siblings Talia, Tanner, Laurel, Lennox, Ryan and Oliver." Jirachi said, pointing to each of them. They all looked extremely nervous, and Brett was terrified as to what was going to happen. A Tyranitar suddenly came crashing onto the forest. He leaned down and grabbed Lennox in his hand. He slowly began to squeeze and Brett could hear her shell cracking.

"Zilla here is going to murder your siblings one by one!" Jirachi shouted happily.

"STOP!" Brett screamed, his voice filled with rage. Jirachi signaled to the Tyranitar, who immediately dropped Lennox onto the ground. She was shaken up and a little battered, but she appeared to be in decent condition. Celebi led Brett's siblings away before he had a chance to check on them, leading to the Corphish swearing loudly as he walked back to his team.

"Next up for the ladies will be Kendra!" Jirachi declared. Before Kendra's fear could even be announced, a Mr. Mime launched himself at her. He latched onto her back and Kendra began screaming. She bucked a few times, until he finally flew off of her.

"Get that monster away from me!" She shouted, preparing herself to attack him if he got any closer.

"Sorry Kenda, but that means you don't get a point. Meaning, we're tied as we go to the last two contestants. Flint and Jadia, if you both complete your fear, we'll go to a tiebreaker. Grace, can you help us out for this fear?" Celebi asked. Grace shrugged, but walked over to the hosts.

"Jadia is afraid of flying and Flint is afraid of heights over 1000 feet. Grace, can you fly them up to a height over 1000 feet?"

"Sure." The Noctowl said, as Jadia and Flint got onto her back. As she began to flap her wings, Jadia suddenly leapt off.

"I can't do it! I hate flying too much!" She said.

"Flint, all you have to do is survive at a height over 1000 feet for a minute and you win." Jirachi said as Grace took off into the air. Flint was clinging to her neck for dear life with his eyes squeezed shut. He knew that if he even peeked at the ground, it would be all over. He just pressed his face against Grace's feathers and hoped for the best.

"Flint, we're on the ground. You can open your eyes." Grace said, and Flint peeled himself off of her neck to see that they were on the ground. He leapt off of her back and began to kiss the ground.

"And with that, Flint wins it for the Zekroms! Ladies, you're going to have to eliminate someone tonight." Jirachi said.

**Confessional: Sharp**

**Great… Now everyone knows I'm afraid of Meloetta…**

"Well it's evident that we have to eliminate someone who didn't face their fear." Ashe said, leaning back against a log.

"I agree, but not Lorelei. She's a sweet girl and I know she'll vote with us." Anna replied. Grace nodded her head.

"You're right, and I think Lea would vote with us too."

"So Lea and Lorelei are out. Do we get rid of Jadia or Kendra then?" Alice asked. The girls were silent as they tried to figure out which teammate to eliminate.

Unbeknownst to them, Aqua was on the outskirts of the clearing, listening to their every word.

**Confessional: Aqua**

"**Well Kendra, it's a good thing you made the deal with me when you did. Otherwise, your fate may have been sealed."**

The Reshirams were gathered in front of the two hosts.

"Ladies you know the drill, so we're going to make this quick. Jadia, you could have won it for your team, but you gave up. Therefore, you have been eliminated." Jirachi stated. Jadia stood up, tears welling up in her eyes. Alice and Anna shared a look.

"Did someone change the votes or did everyone else just vote for Jadia?" Alice whispered and Anna shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

**Confessional: Jadia**

"**My only regret is not telling everyone about what Kendra is really like. I should have tried to make friends with others instead of just sticking to her. I really don't care who wins as long as it's not her! At least now I get to see Aled again!"**

As the boat carrying Jadia took off, Jirachi and Celebi turned to face the camera.

"Well the classic fear challenge was a success!" Celebi stated.

"We hope you enjoyed this installment of Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island!" Jirachi yelled.

**Whew, that was a long chapter, but it was a fun one to write. I've been waiting to write about the fears for a while. I had to interpret some of them in order to make them work as a challenge, or caught some parts of fears out (if your character had more than one). I hope I did the fears justice! **

**Thank you again for reading this chapter my dears! **

**-Tourmaline **


	9. Can you keep a secret?

**So I know it's been quite a while since I've written a chapter, I do apologize for that. I just want to give everyone the heads up that chapters are going to become less frequent unfortunately. School and work is keeping me busy, but I promise that I will update whenever I can! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

As the sun began to rise over the water, Lorelei snuggled closer to Makoto. The two of them were lying on the beach, watching as the sun slowly climbed into the sky. The Delcatty sighed happily, causing Makoto to kiss her head gently.

"This is all I really wanted when I came on this show." She admitted, looking up at the Floatzel. Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You didn't want the money?" He asked. Lorelei shook her head.

"No. I just wanted to meet others who would care about me and like me for me. Everyone has always found me to be too much to handle and too childish." She said, her voice serious for once. Makoto nodded his head in understanding.

"I know what you mean. But don't you worry, I've fallen for you because of the way you are." He said, leaning down to kiss Lorelei softly.

**Confessional: Lorelei **

** "I've honestly never been happier than I am right now!" **

"Why am I here?" Sharp growled. Kendra, who had snuck into the boy's cabin just to drag him into the forest, had abruptly awaked him. Aqua had been waiting for the two of them, and Kendra had gone to stand with her. The two girls shared a look, before Aqua slithered forward.

"We have a request for you." The Dragonair stated as Kendra sauntered over to Sharp. She pressed her body up against him, and gazed up at him with innocent eyes.

"We want you to start eliminating the underdogs on your team." She said. Sharp swallowed hard, finding it difficult to concentrate with the way Kendra was against him.

"Why would I do that?" He managed to ask. Aqua moved closer to him.

"They always end up as the ones who win. They fly under the radar and take the prize away from hard working, deserving Pokemon like you." She said, her voice cool and calm.

"You deserve the prize so much more than they do." Kendra purred. Aqua nodded her head in agreement.

"When the merge comes, we don't want any underdogs around who will be able to sweep the prize away from someone like you. Kendra and I will get rid of the girls who could do that, but you need to get rid of some of the boys. Makoto, Munch, Donny, Brett, just to name a few." She whispered, having moved even closer to the Bisharp.

"What's in it for me?" Sharp asked, his voice gruff. Aqua let out a soft laugh and Kendra gave Sharp a seductive glance.

"Anything you want baby." She murmured, standing on her hind legs to kiss Sharp's cheek. Sharp's hand instinctively moved onto Kendra's waist and he looked over at Aqua.

"Anything?" He said, glancing at both of the girls. Kendra and Aqua immediately knew what he was implying, and Kendra dropped back down.

"Of course. But that's only after you follow through on your end of the bargain." She said. The Absol flashed one more smile, before beginning to walk away with Aqua.

"As if…" Aqua muttered to Kendra, who immediately nodded her head in agreement.

"Let him think it. It'll get him to do what we want." She replied as the exited the clearing.

Sharp watched the two girls go, before sitting down on a log. Now that they were gone, his head was beginning to clear of thoughts of them. However, he felt guilty for some reason, as if he was betraying Ashe.

His head shot up, shocked at the thought. There was nothing going on between him and Ashe, yet she was all that he could think about at the moment.

**Confessional: Sharp **

** "What the hell is wrong with me? I've got two girls basically throwing themselves at me, and all I can think about is her… She hates me, and yet that makes me want her more than anyone else here…She's messing with my head!" **

"Anna, please talk to me." Alice begged. Anna was curled up on her bunk with her eyes wide open. She hadn't slept since the last challenge and had become practically silent, not even talking to Alice.

"Fine." Alice said, walking out of the Reshiram's cabin. She hated to see her friend like this, and couldn't think of anything that she could personally do to help her. She stormed over to the Zekrom's cabin and banged on the door. Nico cracked it open, and gave her a glare.

"You know, some of us were sleeping." He grumbled. Alice gave him a look that immediately made him shut his mouth.

"I really don't give a shit. Where's Haruka?" She demanded. The Vaporeon peered around Nico to look at Alice. The pounding on the door had woken him up as well. Nico turned to look back at him.

"Please do as she says, I want to sleep!" He said, and Haruka slipped past him. Nico gave him a grateful nod, and quickly shut the door.

"What's going on?" Haruka asked quietly.

"Anna won't talk to me. She's in our cabin all alone and I didn't know what else to do. Can you please go and talk to her?" Alice asked, a slight desperate note in her voice. Haruka nodded his head.

"Thank you." Alice said softly as Haruka walked over to the other cabin, and gently cracked the door open.

"Anna?" He said as he entered the cabin. The Espeon didn't respond, and curled her tail tighter around her body. Haruka gingerly made his way over to her bunk and sat down beside it.

"I can't say that I know how you feel because I don't." He began, causing Anna to look over at him.

"I can't even begin to imagine how horrible that must have been, to see someone who caused you so much pain… But you were incredibly brave to face him. I don't know anyone else who could have done what you did. You have endured hell and yet you've survived and gotten through it. You're one of the strongest girls I've ever met." He said, meeting Anna's gaze.

"To be honest, when I saw what he was doing, I got angry. I hated to see what he was doing because I care about you Anna, probably more than you realize. It's always been hard for me to trust others and open up, but you're different. You're special, and I think I knew that the moment I met you. I want to get to know you Anna, and there's no one that I'm going to let some asshole ruin that!" He exclaimed, slightly surprising himself.

"Why would you want to get to know me? I'm a mess." Anna replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Tears were streaming down her face.

"No, you're not." Haruka whispered, putting his paw over one of hers.

"Everyone who's ever been in my life has left me. My mom ran away and my dad said it was my fault. The only friend I had when I was a kid was chased away by my dad… I'm not worth getting to know." She said, beginning to cry harder, turning her face into the pillow. Haruka paused for a moment and then leapt onto the bunk, lying down beside her.

"I'm not going to leave you. I'll prove to you that I'm going to be here for you. We'll take things slow and get to know each other, but no matter what happens, I'm always going to be here." He whispered. Anna rolled over onto her side so that she was facing him, and buried his face into his chest, still sobbing. Her tail curled around his, as Haruka held her close. He gently stroked her back until her breathing became regular.

"Anna?" He asked softly. She didn't respond, and Haruka realized that she had fallen asleep in his embrace.

**Confessional: Haruka **

** "I've always found it hard to open up and trust anyone asides Mako, but there's something about Anna. We're going to get to know each other and just see where that takes us." **

"Stupid freaking hosts… stupid freaking island… AUGH!" Brett shrieked loudly, punching a tree as hard as he could. The tree shook slightly as a squawk was heard. Brett jumped back as Grace poked her head out from the dense leaves.

"What was that for?" She snapped.

"Oh shut the hell up you piece of shit!" He snarled, his eyes red. Grace glared at him, before diving down, landing inches from his face.

"You want to say that again?" She asked, backing Brett into the tree. She glared at him, before balancing one leg and placing the other sharp talon against the bark, right beside his face. Brett gulped as Grace cocked her head.

"Now, what was it that you were saying?" She said, her eyes dark. Brett looked down.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered.

"That's what I thought." Grace said, moving her talon away from his face, quickly preening a few feathers that had puffed up.

"Grace… what do you know about anger and anger management?" Brett asked suddenly, causing her to look up.

"A little, I've only taken a few psychology classes. Why?"

"Usually I'm able to adapt at whatever is thrown at me, I've always been easy going… But ever since I got to this island, my temper keeps flaring up and it just is getting worse! It's taken over everything! Little things that I used to be able to shake off are making me see red. I don't know what to do… I need help…" He whispered. Grace stared at him, seeing the pain that was incredibly clear on his face. He was going through a terrible time.

"I really don't know too much about any time of therapy and anger management therapy is no exception. But if you want, I can look into it." Grace replied, her voice kind. Brett's head shot up, a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked, having trouble believing it. Grace nodded her head.

"You helped me out when I was upset. I owe it to you to at least try to help you out. I'll do the best that I can, but I can't guarantee anything." She said.

"Thank you. Honestly, just the fact that you're willing to try means so much." Brett said and Grace gave him a small smile.

**Confessional: Brett **

** "I know I'm putting a lot hope into Grace, but I need to. I don't have anyone else I can turn to." **

"Damn it, where did Sharp go?" Nico wondered aloud as he walked with Kasai. The Ninetales shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no clue. You seem to have more energy today though. Are you sleeping better?" She asked. Nico nodded his head.

"Yup! That tea that Lea made is working like a charm. You seem to be more confident than you used to be." Nico observed. Kasai blushed.

"I'm learning to open up to others. Life passes you by when you're timid and afraid of everything." She replied.

"Someone's philosophical today."

"Oh shush!" Kasai said, hitting Nico with her hip, causing the Mightyena to laugh. It had been a long time since he had genuinely laughed or felt happy, but here he was and Kasai was to blame.

He gazed at her gently as she continued to talk, realizing how fond he had grown of her. She was a sweet girl with a fighting spirit and she was beginning to mean so much to him.

"Just friends Nico, just friends…" He whispered to himself, before tuning back into what Kasai was talking about.

**Confessional: Nico**

** "She's my friend, that's it! That's all we are."**

"Donny, why are you afraid of Houndooms?" Lea asked suddenly as she placed another berry into the basket that Donny was holding.

"My dad… my dad was killed by a pack of wild Houndooms." He replied, gazing steadily at Lea. The grass type's eyes widened.

"Oh Donny, I'm so sorry…." She whispered.

"It's okay. I've kind of gotten used to talking about it. It still stings though when I realize that he's gone and he ain't ever coming back." Donny said, his accent slightly stronger than normal.

"I can't imagine how hard it must be without him." Lea responded and Donny sighed.

"It's unbelievably hard. I'm trying to run the farm all by myself but it's a ton of work. I can only do so much on my own."

"I wish I could help you…" Lea said, her voice sounding slightly sad. Donny laughed half-heartedly.

"It's a tough job. You sure you'd be up to it?" He said jokingly. Lea stared at him, a determined look on her face.

"I can do it! I'll do anything to help someone in need!" She announced.

"Why?" Donny asked, suddenly curious. Lea looked down before answering.

"I was hurt really badly once, but thankfully there was a kind hearted family who helped me out in my time of need. Had they not been there, I might not be here now… Because of them, I got a second chance. I want to be able to give second chances to those in need." She explained.

"You've got an extremely kind heart." Donny said. Lea blushed bright red.

"T-thanks." She stuttered, hiding her face with the leaf on her head. Suddenly, the air was filled with a strong aroma. Lea squeaked.

"I've got to go! I'll see you later!" She said, grabbing the basket and running off.

"Bye?" Donny said, watching her go.

**Confessional: Lea **

** "Well that was embarrassing… my aroma tends to get stronger whenever I like someone… wait… Do I like Donny? I never really thought about it, but I guess I might…" **

"Munch? Munch are you in here? You know if Toni catches you in here, she'll kill you. Like actually murder you. I'm pretty sure she could get away with it too… Don't risk it Munch!" Flint yelled into the kitchen of the mess hall, keeping an eye out for the hostile Gardevoir.

"Don't worry about me!" Munch called back, his mouth full of food. Flint scanned the mess hall again, before turning to face the kitchen, even though Munch was out of sight.

"Dude, I would worry if I were you. You've basically eaten half of the food for the entire week!" Flint said. The door to the mess hall suddenly swung open and Flint yelped before diving under a table.

"It was all Munch's idea! He's the one who ate all the food! Please don't hurt me Toni!" He cried, covering his head.

"Wow, remind me never to commit a crime with you. You'd sell me out in an instant." Alice said teasingly as she peered under the table. Flint let out a massive breath.

"Oh thank Arceus, it's just you."

"Just me? I'm insulted." Alice said with a grin. Flint smiled back.

"You know what I mean. I'm happy to see you." He replied.

"Good." Alice said with a wink, before standing upright. Munch had walked out of the kitchen, a massive amount of food in his arms.

"Whoa. Someone's hungry." Alice commented as Flint pulled himself out from under the table. Munch groaned.

"I know… I've been stress eating like crazy since the last challenge. It sucks." He said, feeling ashamed.

"Stress eating? That's a thing?" Flint asked, and Alice hit him with one of her ribbons.

"Why have you been stress eating?" She asked.

"The fear challenge just brought back a lot of old memories that I thought I had repressed. I wish that I had a better way to cope. I'm really insecure about how much I eat." Munch admitted.

"You should try working out." Alice suggested and Munch let out a humorless laugh.

"Me? Work out? That would end pretty badly for me, I'd probably end up pulling every muscle in my body and cause a cardiac arrest."

"Well if you do it alone, that could happen. But not if you have a workout partner who knows what they're doing."

"Who would want to work out with me?" Munch asked. Alice gave him a large grin.

"Meet you're new workout buddy!" She exclaimed, pointing at herself with one of her ribbons.

**Confessional: Munch**

** "I appreciate what Alice is willing to do, but have you seen how fit she is? I think this may be how I die… Working out to death… What a way to go…" **

"So… Why did you want to talk to me?" Ashe asked, looking around awkwardly. Sherlock was sitting cross-legged in front of her, his fingers laced together. He gazed at her steadily, causing Ashe to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You are good friends with Grace, yes?" Sherlock asked. Ashe shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, I guess we are friends. Why?"

"She keeps seeking me out and following me around like a lost Lillipup. I was hoping you could inform me as to why she feels the need to do that?" The Sceptile said, looking at Ashe expectantly. Ashe sighed softly, but met Sherlock's eyes.

"That's not for me to discuss. I'm sure she'll make things clear when she is ready." Ashe said as she rose.

"I'm sure I can figure it out. You see, my deduction skills are the best out there. I shall figure it out." He stated and Ashe stifled an eye roll. Before she could say anything else, Jirachi's voice echoed throughout the campground.

"CAMPERS, MEET IN FRONT OF THE MESSHALL NOW!"

**Confessional: Ashe **

** "I'm a little worried about Grace. Sherlock doesn't seem to be the type to reciprocate feelings, and if that's why Grace keeps seeking him out, it won't end well…" **

Celebi and Jirachi eagerly stood in front of the contestants who had all gathered.  
"So, do you all remember admitting one secret to us when you applied?" Jirachi asked. Everyone nodded, some more hesitant than others.

"Today those secrets will be the focus of this challenge!" Celebi announced.

"Just kill me now." Flint groaned.

"However, this secret challenge will be different." Jirachi began, when suddenly a cage appeared around her. Celebi stepped forward.

"All of the members of each team except for one shall be put in cages like this. The one contestant who is not in a cage will be given a map with each of their teammates location on it and a secret. The contestant must then determine whose secret it is, and then go to that contestant's location. They will then say the secret, and if it's correct the cage will lift. So for example, if I were to say Jirachi's secret is that she has had work done," the cage lifted at Celebi's words, "the cage will lift up as it just did. After the cage has lifted, the contestant who was in the cage will have the secret of the next contestant that is to be found. As you free each contestant, they will work with you to figure out who the secret belongs to." Celebi explained.

"However, if you guess wrong, the cage won't lift and you'll have to keep trying until you figure out whose secret it actually is." Jirachi said.

"Well isn't that straightforward." Nico said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, it's creative!" Jirachi responded.

"Now, because of a random draw that was done before you all got here, Grace and Munch will be the two who start out of the cages." Celebi said.

"As for the rest of you…" Jirachi snapped her fingers and all of the other contestants disappeared. Celebi floated to Munch and Grace and handed them each a map that had the locations of all of their teammates printed on it.

"On my mark, you both can run to the table and get the first secret. The first team back here with all of its members wins. On your mark, get set… GO!" Jirachi yelled.

Munch began jogging towards the table where as Grace took to the air and quickly flew over to the table. She grabbed her first secret with her talon and took off into the air, flying over to a tree where she could read it.

"This contestant wants to leave her clan because of the possibility of a forced marriage if she doesn't become the next leader." Grace read aloud and then scoffed.

"That's too easy, it's Ashe. She's the only one here who grew up in a clan." She said, consulting her map quickly before taking to the sky to fly to Ashe's location.

Back on the ground, Munch was reading his clue.

"This contestant loves Justin Bibarel's music." He read, and then paused.

"Someone here likes Justin Bibarel? Oh man… I have no idea…." He mused, looking at his map.

"It definitely wouldn't be Sherlock or Sharp, they act way too cool for that. Not Nico either…. I don't think Donny even knows who Justin Bibarel is… Wait… Maybe it's Brett? I remember him humming the tune to one of his songs once…" Munch said before deciding it was worth a shot. He began to run towards Brett's location.

"Damn it! The songs in my head now!"

_Reshiram's _

Grace landed in front of the cage that Ashe was in.

"Ashe's secret is that she wants to leave her clan because of a forced marriage if she doesn't become the next leader." Grace said confidently as the cage lifted. Ashe floated out, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Nice job. Here's the next secret." She commented, holding out the paper for Grace to read.

"This contestant was sexually harassed by a Mr. Mime." Grace read. Ashe looked at her.

"Who do you think it is?"

"It has to be Kendra. Remember, she was the only one who had a fear of Mr. Mimes." Grace said.

"Let's go." Ashe said as the two girls took off.

_Zekrom's _

Munch was panting heavily as he arrived in front of Brett's cage.

"Brett's secret is that he likes Justin Bibarel music." Munch wheezed as the cage lifted.

"Fabulous, now everyone knows…" Brett muttered as he scurried forward. Munch looked at the paper clenched in Brett's claw.

"This contestant is good at baking and cooking." He read, still breathing heavily. Brett sighed.

"Well, I have no idea."

"It's Nico, he always smells like spices you'd use when cooking." Munch said. Brett gave him a look.

"What? It's not creepy… I just notice things that have to do with food…" He said as the two began to move.

_Reshiram's_

"Kendra's secret is that she was sexually harassed by a Mr. Mime." Ashe said. Kendra looked up as her cage moved upwards. She tossed her head as she walked to the other girls, dropping her paper onto the ground.

"This contestant once stole something from a convenience store when she was younger." Kendra read.

"It's definitely not Kasai or Lea, they're too timid. Lorelei is too hyper, she'd get caught." Ashe said.

"Maybe it's Alice?" Kendra suggested, but Grace shook her head.

"No, I think maybe its Anna. She grew up in abusive home and left without anyway to support herself. She'd have a reason to steal. She would need to do it to survive." Grace said, thinking logically about the scenario.

"I agree with Grace, let's try Anna." Ashe said, leading her teammates in the direction of Anna's cage.

_Zekrom's _

"Nico's secret is that he's good at baking and cooking." Brett said. Nico waited patiently for his cage to lift, and when it did, he trotted forward and handed over his paper.

"This contestant's father is a politician." Brett read out.

"I bet you it's Sherlock, that would explain a lot." Munch said.

"No, it's Sharp. He once accidently let it slip when we were talking." Nico said.

"Alright, I trust you, let's go!" Munch exclaimed.

_Reshiram's _

"Anna stole something from a convenience store!" Grace shouted as she landed in front of the cage.

"Do you have to be so loud, it's embarrassing." Anna said, her ears against her head as her cage lifted up.

"What's your paper say?" Kendra asked.

"It says that this contestant has a warrior side." Anna said.

"Kasai." Grace and Ashe said in unison.

"How do you know?" Anna asked in surprise.

"Well we've both noticed it. You can see it in her eyes when she gets intense. It's the only logical answer to be honest." Grace said and Ashe nodded.

_Zekrom's _

"Sharp is hiding the fact that his dad is a politician." Munch said as they run towards Sharp's cage. Sharp strode forward confidently, reading his paper as he did so.

"This contestant once kissed his best friend on a dare."

"So it's obviously Makoto and Haruka. But which one?" Nico asked.

"Makoto's location is closer, so I guess we try him first and if not we head straight to Haruka." Sharp suggested.

"I guess that's all we can do." Brett said as everyone began to run with Munch doing his best to keep up.

_Reshiram's_

"Kasai's secret is that she has a warrior side." Kendra said, which lead to Kasai's cage lifting up. The Ninetales joined her teammates, dropping the paper, which she had been holding with one of her tails.

"This contestant comes from an incredibly wealthy family." Anna read.

"I bet its Aqua." Kendra said.

"Let's go try." Grace said, flapping her wings.

_Zekrom's _

"Makoto kissed his best friend on a dare." Sharp yelled as they approached the cage. However, the cage didn't budge.

"Even though it's true, that's not the secret that I gave them." He said with an apologetic smile.

"I'm pretty sure mine has to do with my mom-" He began not thinking, when suddenly Jirachi appeared in the cage with him and hit him with a stick.

"NO! NO SPOILERS!" She yelled before disappearing.

"Damn it!" Brett shouted.

"Haruka's cage is on the other side of the campground. We have to get moving, now!" Nico said as he and Munch looked at the map.

"Let's go!" Sharp yelled, beginning to run as fast as he could.

_Reshiram's _

"Aqua is from a rich family." Kendra said as everyone else waited behind her. Aqua's cage didn't move though.

"Shit." Kendra swore, as Grace looked at the map.

"Lorelei's cage is right at the bottom of this hill, let's go try her while we're here." Kasai said, pointing with one of her tails. The girls shared a look, before rushing down to Lorelei's cage. Grace was the first one down.

"Lorelei is from an incredibly wealthy family." She said and shockingly the cage lifted.

"Really?" Kendra said, not believing it. Lorelei blushed and handed her paper to Ashe.

"This contestant hates water." Ashe read. Grace suddenly took to the sky, flying back up the top of the hill, everyone followed her and when they made it to the top, they were shocked to see Aqua's cage lift up.

"We only have two left." Ashe said as Kasai read out the secret on Aqua's paper.

"This contestant has an obsession with the colour pink."

"That's Alice. I've seen some of her stuff, it's all pink." Anna said quietly.

"To Alice!" Grace shouted.

_Zekrom's _

"Haruka kissed his best friend on a dare." Nico said, panting. Everyone was out of breath from running across the campground but they were all incredibly happy to see the Vaporeon's cage rise.

"Mine says that his contestant was originally named Shelly." Haruka said.

"Maybe it's Sherlock, it starts with the same letter?" Brett said.

"You could be right… Sherlock is a pretty ridiculous name and I bet he came up with it for himself." Sharp said with an eye roll.

"I just hope the girls are having as much trouble as us." Nico said as they all started to run again.

_Reshiram's _

"Alice has an obsession with the colour pink." Anna said as soon as Alice's cage was in sight. Alice's cage lifted and she bolted over to her team.

"We can read the secret on the way, it's obviously Lea's." Ashe shouted over her shoulder, as the girls kept moving.

_Zekrom's_

"Sherlock's name was originally Shelly." Nico yelled desperately, but Sherlock remained in his cage. He gave his team a withering look.

"Let's try Flint, he's near by!" Munch shouted, heading off into the direction of Flint's cage hoping his team would follow him. With a shrug of his shoulders, Sharp began to follow the Munchlax, causing everyone else to do the same.

_Reshiram's_

"Lea used to be afraid of everything." Kasai said as all the girls stood in front of Lea's cage. Of course the cage lifted, and Lea stepped out, slightly ashamed.

"Alright, we're all here. We just have to get back to the mess hall now. Let's go girls!" Grace said, as her team cheered (except for Aqua), and all began to head back into the direction of the mess hall as fast as they could.

_Zekrom's _

"Flint was named Shelly!" Munch cried out. Flint hung his head in shame as he shuffled forward, paper in hand.

"This contestant has never kissed a girl." He read out.

"Donny." Sharp said immediately, remembering that he had come to Sherlock for advice about girls. Just as the Zekrom's were about to run towards Donny's location, Jirachi's voice suddenly echoed.

"AND THE RESHIRAMS HAVE MADE IT BACK TO THE MESS HALL! THEY ARE THE WINNERS OF TODAY'S CHALLENGE! ZEKROM'S, PREPARE TO LOSE ANOTHER MEMBER TONIGHT!"

**Confessional: Sherlock**

** "Idiots."**

"Damn it. Everyone did well in the challenge today, so I don't know who we eliminate." Nico said, crossing his front paws. Sherlock nodded in agreement. Sharp sighed.

"Kendra and Aqua came to me this morning. They told me that I should start eliminating underdogs… I don't want to go along with what they say but-"

"They're right." Sherlock said, cutting Sharp off. Sharp looked up at him.

"I know. It's the smartest thing to do. But we definitely need to watch out for them after the merge. Those girls are out for blood." He said, and Sherlock nodded.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But as for now, I think we need to eliminate someone who is a part of a very clear pair. Pairs are extremely dangerous in this game." The grass type said.

"I think I know who you're talking about." Nico said and Sharp made a noise of agreement.

**Confessional: Sharp**

** "We all agreed on who needed to go home. He's part of two pairs and could easily go fair with either partner. We talked to our other teammates and they agreed to vote with us." **

The Zekrom's were sitting patiently in front of Jirachi and Celebi.

"Zekrom's, all of you fought hard today in the challenge. I'm sure that made deciding on someone to vote off quite difficult." Jirachi said.

"However, the votes were practically unanimous, except for two." Celebi said.

"The one leaving us tonight is…. Makoto." Jirachi announced, causing both Makoto and Haruka's mouths to fall open.

**Confessional: Makoto **

** "Well that was completely unexpected. I was really hoping to go farther… Best of luck to my best friend Haru and my awesome girlfriend Lorelei! Do your best you two!" **

Haruka and Lorelei stood on the dock with Makoto, while Anna waited for Haruka at the end of the dock. Makoto and Haruka shared a big hug.

"You can do it buddy." Makoto whispered to his friend before letting go. Haruka gave him a sad smile, before heading to go stand with Anna.

"I'll miss you Lorelei, but I'll see you soon." Makoto said gently, holding Lorelei's face in his hands. Lorelei was crying.

"I don't want you to go!" She said. Makoto sighed, and kissed her tenderly.

"I know, but I have to. We'll be together again soon though." He replied, before kissing her head, and getting onto the boat. He waved sadly as the boat took off. Haruka walked away, sticking close to Anna's side, while Lorelei lay on the dock, tears still streaming down her face.

"Well, secret's were revealed, and Makoto was sent home. Tune in next time to Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island!" Jirachi yelled.

**Well there's another chapter written. Hopefully you all liked it! **

**Have a wonderful day my dears!  
-Tourmaline **


	10. A good old fashioned battle!

**Hey everyone, I hope you're all doing well! I've been a little distracted lately and kind of depressed so it's been hard to write. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimers on all other chapters. **

"I can't go up to him…" Grace whispered softly, her eyes fixated on a certain grass type Pokemon. She was having an internal crisis. Her feelings for Sherlock had become so much stronger. Her insecurities were holding her back from actually telling him.

"Oh well. I'll build up to it. I have to go find Brett anyways." She said, flapping her wings and taking off.

Sherlock sighed as he watched the owl fly off. He could tell that she was falling for him and that fact frustrated him. Feelings and emotions were not something he understood well, as he himself did not experience them. He knew how to manipulate the emotions of others to benefit himself, but he did not know how to experience them.

"What's up nerd?" Sharp asked, coming to sit next to Sherlock. The Sceptile sighed.

"How do you push someone away?" Sherlock asked bluntly. Sharp turned to look at him.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Sherlock sighed and put his fingers against his temples.

"It's very evident that Grace appears to be developing feelings for me. I have absolutely no interest in her and I wish to distance myself from her." Sharp let out a low whistle.

"Dude. That's kind of cold." Sharp replied.

"I honestly do not care. I usually have no interest in relationships of any kind. I have only dated others in the past as it assisted me in my endeavors." Sherlock said simply, turning to face Sharp.

"Well, I guess just be straight up with her if you really have no feelings for her. Just tell her how you feel if she ever comes forward with the way that she feels." Sharp advised. Sherlock nodded after a moment.

"Interesting. Thank you." Sherlock said standing up. He gave Sharp a nod and walked away. Sharp just watched him, shaking his head.

**Confessional: Sharp **

** "Sherlock is kind of a freak but I guess he's an alliance member. I don't really know Grace that well, but I can tell that she's going to get shot down hard."**

"Haru, are you okay?" Anna whispered, leaning her head over the edge of the wooden dock. The Vaporeon had holed himself up underneath the dock, his head barely above the water. He didn't reply, and just sunk down deeper into the deep dark water.

Anna sighed, not sure as to what to do. She paced back and forth, and then took a deep breath. She sighed again, and jumped into the water. She gasped for air, pulling her head above the water and weakly swam over to where Haruka was.

Haruka looked over to see the Espeon paddling over to him. She was swimming slowly but had a determined look on her face. She finally got over to him, breathing heavily.

"Haru, you can't hide under here for ever." Anna said softly, digging her small claws into one of the wooden poles holding the dock up. Haruka looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I lost my best friend…" He replied, tears welling up in his face.

"You didn't lose him. You'll see him again." Anna said.

"It's so different without him."

"I know Haru. I know. But use it as incentive to win. Show Makoto how strong you are. And you're not alone, you've got me." She said with a smile, and then yelped as the water came over her head, causing her to struggle. Haruka noticed immediately, and quickly grabbed the scruff of Anna's neck with his mouth. He swam quickly, pulling her with him. He surfaced closely to the beach, and rapidly pulled Anna onto the sand. Anna coughed up a little bit of water, lying on her side.

"So that's all it took to get you out from under there?" Anna joked weakly. Haruka rolled his eyes, lying down across from her. Anna leaned over, placing a paw gently against his cheek. Haruka leaned into her touch, and let out a choked sob.

"I know…" Anna whispered, softly stroking his face. Haruka moved closer to Anna, and she sweetly kissed his forehead.

"I'm here for you Haru."

**Confessional: Anna **

** "Haru was there for me, and now all I want to do is see him happy. He promised to stay by my side, and I'll stay by his side." **

"Hey Lea." Kasai greeted her friend with a smile. Lea grinned, bounding over to where her friend was sitting on the cabin steps.

"How are you?" Lea asked with a smile. Kasai's smile wavered.

"I'm… confused." The blue-eyed Ninetales admitted. Lea tilted her head.

"What's going on?" Lea said, concerned for her friend. Kasai sighed gently.

"It's about Nico…"

"Oh?"

"I don't know how I feel about him." Kasai admitted, playing with her paws.

"What do you mean?" Lea asked, slightly confused.

"I think he may like me, but we originally just said that we wanted to be friends. And if he does like me as more than a friend, than I really don't know what to do or how to respond to that. I'm not sure if I like him as more than a friend or not." She said softly. Lea smiled gently.

"I guess if he does like you, it couldn't hurt to give him a chance, right?" Lea said. Kasai turned to look at her.

"You think? I'm afraid of maybe leading him on, you know?" Lea shrugged.

"I don't know… I'm not the best with relationships to be honest." The grass type said.

"You and me both." Kasai said with a laugh. Lea giggled gently.

"Speaking of relationships…." Lea began, her eyes shifting to the ground. Kasai's ears perked up, turning to look at her.

"What's on your mind?" The fire type asked, moving closer to her friend. Lea blushed.

"Umm… I really like Donny…" Lea squeaked, her face turning even redder than it was originally. Kasai grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"I knew it!" She said, nudging Lea with her shoulder. Lea grinned, her eyes fixated on the ground.

"I really want him to ask me out, but I'm afraid that he won't." She admitted. Kasai nodded.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. I think everyone has seen the way he looks at you. Just give him time to get his confidence."

"Thanks Kas."

"No problem." The two girls smiled at each other, comfortable in the silence.

**Confessional: Lea **

** "I really hope Donny asks me out… I really like him. It was really helpful to talk to Kasai. I hope things with her and Nico work out." **

"Come on Munch! Pick it up!" Alice yelled behind her as she jogged ahead of the Munchlax. Munch was running behind her, sweating profusely and swearing under his breath.

"I'm trying!" He managed to yell back in between gasps. Alice laughed to herself as she continued to run. Munch rolled his eyes as the Sylveon picked up speed. He appreciated the fact that she was willing to help him work out and be healthier, but keeping up with her was a nightmare. The fact that Flint was also on the side watching the two of them really did not make things any easier.

"You've got one more lap bro!" Flint yelled as Munch slowly passed him. Munch turned his head to glare at Flint. One more lap meant another lap around the entire island. There was no way he was going to get through this without passing out.

"We can slow down a bit if you want." Alice said. She had slowed down when she noticed how far behind her Munch was. She was now only a few paces ahead of him. Munch nodded his head desperately, not wanting to speak. Alice grinned at him, before turning to face the trail and continued to run.

Flint laughed while he shook his head. Alice was really going out of her way to ensure that Munch was getting the best workout possible. Flint smiled again at the thought of the Sylveon. She had asked him if he wanted to join them, but Flint had declined. He was more into water sports as opposed to any on land physical activity.

"Hey Flint? Are you busy?" A voice behind Flint asked, causing him to jump. He turned to see Donny standing behind him nervously.

"No man, I'm not busy. What's up?" He asked. Donny kicked at the ground, trying to gain the confidence to speak. He took a huge breath, and then spoke quickly.

"I really want to ask Lea out but I don't know what to say and I'm incredibly nervous cause I've never even kissed a girl and I don't want her to say no, I really like her and want her to say yes and I need advice-"

"Whoa, slow down there buddy." Flint interjected. Donny turned to look at him with incredibly wide eyes. Flint grinned.

"I don't think you have any reason to be that nervous. I think it's pretty obvious that she likes you too."

"You think?" Donny asked hopefully. Flint nodded his head.

"Yeah, I really do."

"So, what should I say then?" The Cacnea wondered aloud. Flint shrugged.

"I don't know, just be straightforward and honest? Tell her how you feel and just ask her if she wants to date you. The worst that could happen is that she'll say no. But like I said, I highly doubt she would. She likes you." Flint said reassuringly.

"That's really helpful. Thanks." Donny said, and Flint patted him on the back.

"I know it's scary, but you can do it! Just build up your confidence." Donny laughed.

"Trust me, I'm definitely trying. It's a lot harder than it looks."

"I know man, I know. But it'll be worth it."

"Yeah… She's pretty incredible." Donny replied with a grin. Flint couldn't help but smile back. Donny was completely smitten with Lea, and that was enough to make anyone grin.

**Confessional: Donny**

** "I'm going to do it soon! I'm going to ask Lea soon!" **

"So Brett, how are you feeling today?" Grace asked, perched on a tree stump. Brett was sitting in front of the stump, his back to Grace. She had told him that this was a popular method used by some psychologists, apparently it allowed for the conversation to flow 'easier'.

"I'm doing alright I guess." He said, trying to take it seriously.

"You're not feeling angry at all?" Brett shook his head

"Not right now. I'm feeling okay at the moment." He admitted.

"That's good. But are you worried that this feeling won't last?" The bird asked, looking at notes that she had scrawled before hand. Brett sighed heavily.

"I am. I'm afraid that something is going to happen, and I'm just going to snap. And once I snap, it takes a lot to get out of it. The last time I got really angry, I punched one of the trees until I passed out. I just remember waking up dazed and confused." The Corphish stated, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Why were you angry?" Grace inquired.

"I don't really know. I think I may have been upset, as I had gotten a letter from one of my sisters. She was telling me that there was a guy at her school picking on her. That pissed me off. I hate when someone picks on the 'weaker' kid. It especially frustrates me when it's my siblings. I'm the one who takes care of them."

"Do you resent that?"

"Hell no. I love my family and I would do anything for them. But not being able to help them just gets under my skin." Brett said. Grace nodded in understanding.

"That could be one reason for your rage, but what about when you experience anger and it doesn't involve your family? What do you think contributes to that?" She asked.

"I guess I just don't like to lose. I've always been called an overachiever. That permeates into everything that I do. I push myself as far as I can go, and if I don't achieve what I've been aiming for, it gets to me." Brett explained.

"And then out comes your rage…" Grace murmured. She paused for a moment, analyzing what Brett had just said.

"Well we know what causes your temper to flare, now we need to work on handling it as punching something till you pass out isn't healthy in the slightest." Brett chuckled at her words.

"Trust me, I know." He said.

"What I think would be healthy would be finding an outlet for your anger. Write down everything that is making you mad whenever you feel your temper start to rise. Or come and find me and just talk until you get it all out. You can't keep it bottled up, but you also can't attack others with it. The other thing I would suggest is imagery. Create a place in your mind that is a safe place to go to when things get bad. I have one. For me, it's up in the clouds away from everyone else and it's completely silent except for the wind. I want you to try and create one, and whenever you start to feel any rage, close your eyes, go to that place in your mind and count to 10." Grace said.

"Okay, I'll do my best." Brett replied. Grace gently patted him on the shoulder with one of her wings, and the Corphish turned around to give her a small smile.

**Confessional: Brett**

** "Even though that therapy session was kind of improvised, I think it did actually help a little bit. I guess I'll try putting those methods Grace suggested to the test."**

Lorelei let out a heavy sigh and rested her head on her front paws. The normally energetic Delcatty had been lethargic and sluggish ever since Makoto gone. She had barely said a word to anyone, even though pretty much everyone on either team had tried to talk to her.

"Yo, being depressive and emo is my thing. You need to cheer up." Nico said, coming up to her. He still hadn't tried to cheer up the normal type, and it was his turn to give it a try. Lorelei turned to look at him.

"I'm getting tired of being here." She admitted, her ears flat against her head. Nico raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"My family is incredibly wealthy and I have a massive amount of money that I will inherit once I reach a certain age. I don't need the money. I just came here to have fun and make friends. Makoto was the first Pokemon to show me affection and not get annoyed by how hyper I can be. I miss him." She muttered, her voice heavy with the threat of tears. Nico let out a groan.

"So? You should still fight to be here." He snapped. Lorelei jumped at his sharp tone, and then looked down.

"I don't want to take the opportunity away from someone else who actually needs the money…" She whispered. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever, sulk away. At least I gave it a shot." He said, walking away from her. Lorelei sighed again, and lay her head back down on the ground.

**Confessional: Lorelei**

** "I think I know what I'm going to have to do… I just really don't want to be here anymore…" **

"Well it seems Sharp did what we said." Kendra said, examining her claws. Aqua rolled her eyes.

"Obviously he would. He was practically drooling at the thoughts that we were putting in his head." She replied, tossing her head dramatically. Kendra smirked.

"Boys are so easy to play. As if we would actually even let him touch us." She said and Aqua shivered with disgust.

"I'd rather eat that disgusting lesbian's cooking than let him lay his hands on me." She sneered. Kendra's eyes widened at Aqua's blatant homophobia, but said nothing.

"We need to start weeding out the members on our team." Aqua continued to speak and Kendra nodded her head.

"I agree. Who should we get rid of first?" The Absol asked, as she had no particular contestant in mind. Kendra paused for a moment, thinking about everyone on her team.

"Lea. She's too much of a goody two shoes with a sickeningly sweet smile. I want her out of here." She stated. Kendra nodded her head.

"We'll find a way to get rid of her."

"I don't care how we get rid of the others. I just want them all of the island, even if that means they're going to be leaving in body bags!" Aqua exclaimed, her voice rising.

Hidden in the trees, Ashe stood listening. She closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"She's playing her." She whispered softly to herself. As far as she could tell, Aqua had Kendra completely brainwashed.

"I'll have to keep an eye on them. But I can't be too obvious. I have to strike and get rid of Aqua at the correct time. And I will get rid of her." The Froslass swore to herself.

"CAMPERS, MEET US IN THE NEWLY BUILT ARENA IN 10 MINUTES!" Celebi shouted over the intercom, causing Ashe to quickly float away before Aqua or Kendra noticed her presence.

**Confessional: Ashe**

** "Aqua had best be prepared to leave this island soon." **

The contestants had all gathered inside a huge arena that had engravings on Celebi and Jirachi on the walls.

"Why the hell do we have an arena?" Nico muttered to Kasai who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Today you will be competing in one versus one battles! There will be eight battles in total. The first team to five will win. However if the teams tie with four each, then there will be a final tie-breaking match. Ladies, sit someone out as you have one extra member AND IT CAN'T BE THE SAME POKEMON WHO SAT OUT LAST TIME." Jirachi said, noticing that Aqua was sliding her tail into the air.

"Can I please sit out? I don't like violence if it's not necessary." Anna said raising her paw.

"Sure." Alice said with a grin and Ashe nodded her head.

"Okay so Anna is sitting out. All of the battles will be randomized. Now, everyone into the stands except Ashe and Sharp!" Celebi said as a screen appeared with pictures of Ashe and Sharp's faces.

"Sharp has a type advantage over Ashe. This could be bad." Kasai said nervously. Grace shook her head.

"Are you kidding? Ashe is well trained and knows how to battle. Sharp is going down."

Ashe and Sharp stood in the center of the arena, staring at each other. Sharp cracked his knuckles and Ashe just smiled sweetly. The air horn went off and Sharp immediately charged at her, his hand glowing. He was preparing to hit her with a Metal Claw. As he neared her though, Ashe leapt into the air and let out a Blizzard attack.

Sharp shielded his eyes as Ashe landed back onto the ground. Ashe moved quickly and hit Sharp across the face with a Wake-Up Slap. Sharp groaned, feeling the effects of the move. He grit his teeth though and slashed his swords at Ashe, hitting her with a Guillotine.

Ashe let out a noise as she skidded back from the force of the attack, but the determined look remained in her eyes. Quickly she let out an Icy wind, causing Sharp to throw his arms up to protect himself. Seeing her opportunity, Ashe moved towards him again, hitting him with another Wake-Up Slap. The force of it caused Sharp to fall to one of his knees and Ashe immediately moved out of his range. She knew that if he got one effective dark type hit on her, she would be done.

"I know you have an advantage over me, so there is really only one thing I can do, especially since you're weak." She said as purple orbs began to float in front of her. She moved her arms forward and the orbs hit Sharp. His body shook for a moment, and then he promptly passed out. Ashe stood for a moment, before she too fell to the ground.

"Although she fainted because of the Destiny Bond attack she unleashed, Ashe was still standing when Sharp fainted. Therefore Ashe wins and a point goes to the Reshiram's!" Celebi yelled as both Sharp and Ashe were lifted by a psychic attack into the stands.

The faces on the boards began to spin and stopped on Sherlock and Aqau.

"Sherlock, Aqua, get down here!" Jirachi said, and the two Pokemon stepped down. The air horn sounded, and neither of them moved. Sherlock smiled suddenly.

"I guess I can finally do this. There was no rule against it." He said, as a glowing orb seemed to surround his body. It remained there for a few seconds, and then disappeared, revealing a Mega Sceptile.

"Shit." Aqua muttered, as Sherlock began to move. He leapt in front of Aqau, the appendages on his arms glowing green. He crossed them quickly, hitting the Dragonair with a powerful Leaf Blade. Aqua snarled at this, and closed her eyes. As she did this, a Twister attack was generated in front of her. When she opened her eyes, the attack went flying towards Sherlock.

Sherlock jumped out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough. The Twister hit the lower half of his body and he slammed into the ground. He pushed himself up though, and immediately fired a Dragon Pulse, hitting Aqua in the chest. While she moaned in pain, she began to feel her energy being drained. Looking up, she realized that Sherlock was using Giga Drain on her.

"Damn it!" She yelled. Sherlock smirked, and before Aqua had a moment to react, she was hit with a Dragon Claw. With a groan, the Dragonair fainted.

"Sherlock wins! Next up will be Donny versus Kasai!" Donny immediately paled as the fire type shook out her fur before padding over to the center of the arena.

"This is how I die…" He muttered, as Munch gave him a sympathetic look while Flint patted his back. The Cacnea groaned, but he too made his way to the arena. Kasai gave him a small smile as she moved into a crouch, preparing to pounce the instant the air horn went off. Donny just closed his eyes, praying that it would be over quickly.

The air horn sounded, and Kasai took off like a bullet towards Donny, blue flames streaming from her mouth. Her teeth latched onto the grass type, and using the force from the Fire Fang attack, she tossed him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Donny shrieked as he flew through the air. As his body soared, Kasai let out a powerful Flamethrower, the blue flames hitting her target. Donny continued to scream as he fell to the hard ground. He skidded across the ground before finally coming to a stop, where he twitched a few times.

"Well… that was anticlimactic… Next up will be Nico versus Lea!" Celebi announced as Kasai gently dragged Donny's body off of the battleground. Lea swallowed nervously as Nico confidently leapt down, baring his fangs.

The air horn went off, but neither Pokémon moved right away. Nico began to slowly circle around Lea, as if he was hunting prey. Lea could see that he was trying to intimidate her, so as opposed to waiting for him to strike, she tossed her head and sent a Razor Leaf attack in his general direction.

Nico dodged the attack easily, and used the momentum to grab Lea with his mouth and use Crunch on her. She flinched as he dropped her onto the ground, unaware that he was moving towards her, one of his paws glowing purple. He hit her easily with a Sucker Punch, causing the wind to be knocked out of her.

She slowly tried to stand up, and began to gather in sunlight. Nico immediately realized that she was preparing a Solar Beam, and knew that he had to act before she could fire it off. Nico began to run towards the grass type, becoming cloaked in a harsh white light. He slammed hard into Lea, sending her flying back. He paused, and had to shake out his fur to get rid of the recoil he had felt from the Take Down attack. Lea on the other hand was completely passed out from the force of the attack.

"Nico wins and we are tied at two points each!" Jirachi said as Lea was dragged off. The faces on the board began to spin and eventually landed on Alice and Flint. Alice sprinted to the arena, excited to get the battle started. Flint just sighed heavily, knowing that Alice had trained a lot before coming to the island.

"I'm not going easy on you." Alice stated. Flint couldn't help but grin.

"I know." He replied as the air horn sounded. Flint immediately tried to get in the first hit, as he conjured up a Leaf Tornado. He sent in flying towards Alice, who attempted to jump out of the way, but was too slow. It clipped the side of her body, causing her to fall to the ground. She grinned as she easily stood back up.

"Nice idea, but see how you handle this." She said as a moon appeared above her. With a sweet smile, she sent a Moonblast towards Flint who felt the full force of the attack, causing him to fall to his knee. He slowly pushed himself back and then ran as fast as he could towards Alice, the leaves on his arm growing in size and glowing harshly with green light. He slashed at her with a Leaf Blade, and to his surprise, Alice didn't move. She let him hit her, and the instant he did, Flint was overcome with a sense of infatuation for the Sylveon.

He stepped back, not wanting to attack her for fear of hurting her, as Alice confidently walked towards him.

"Cute Charm can sometimes have its advantages." She admitted, leaning in to kiss Flint's cheek. As she did, Flint could feel his energy slipping away.

"Draining Kiss." Alice explained, as the moon appeared above her again.

"You tried your best, but it wasn't enough." She said, as she used Moonblast once more. Flint groaned as he fell to the ground.

"And Alice takes the battle! Next up will be Brett versus Grace!" Celebi said. Brett and Grace gazed at each other, and Grace shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's get this over with I guess." She said, as she flew over to the arena, landing gracefully on the ground. Brett walked over and faced the Noctowl. The air horn sounded, and before Brett could even blink, Grace had taken flight again.

"Shit." Brett cursed, realizing that it was going to be much more difficult to hit the bird now that she was in the air. The Corphish focused in on her, and shot a Bubblebeam in her direction, which she easily avoided. He growled under his breath, unaware that Grace had moved her wing, sending an Air Slash down. It hit him hard and he winced.

He looked up and tried to hit her with another Bubblebeam, which she avoided just as easily as the first. Grace opened her mouth and let out a loud cry, hitting Brett with an Echoed Voice.

He groaned and tried to shield himself. Grace saw her opening and allowed her body to begin to glow. Brett looked up and his eyes widened; he knew what Grace was about to do. As her body became fully covered in light, she dove towards Brett preparing to hit him with a powerful Sky Attack. Brett threw up his claw, preparing a Crabhammer, in a last ditch attempt to stop the bird. As Grace made contact with Brett's claw, Brett began to glow as well.

Grace was the first one to break out of the attack, having realized that it had done very little damage to Brett. She flew back to a safer distance, watching as the Brett's body was growing under the light. As the light faded, everyone gasped at Brett's new appearance.

He had grown in height and become a darker shade of red. His claws were larger and much more menacing, and a large star had formed on the top of his head. A blue stripe cut across his face, and he looked incredibly tougher than before.

"Interesting. I'm a Crawdaunt now." He said, his voice slightly deeper than before. Grace blinked in shock, but quickly got over it as she attempted another Air Slash. Brett didn't move, and instead conjured a blue bubble around himself, using Protect to avoid taking damage. As Grace attempted to figure out what to do next, she was hit with a Bubblebeam, causing her to lose her focus and fall to the ground.

Quickly, Brett took his opportunity. He hit the Noctowl hard with a Crabhammer, causing her to faint. He raised his claw in the air, celebrating his victory, while Ashe shook her head.

"Damn, if he hadn't evolved…" She muttered and Alice nodded her head.

"We could be in trouble here." Alice said as Brett helped Grace over to the stands. The faces on the screen were rotating again, and ended up on Haruka and Lorelei. Lorelei flattened her ears against her head.

"I hate fighting." She whispered as she inched her way to the middle of the arena. Haruka was already there, anxiously playing with his paws. The two made eye contact, both understanding how the other was feeling. The air horn went off, and Lorelei cautiously moved towards Haruka, unsure of what to do.

She raised a paw to try and use Double Slap on him, but missed entirely. Haruka easily moved out of the way, and allowed himself to rise up on a wave of Muddy Water. It crashed down over Lorelei who began coughing violently. She tried to shake the water off of her fur, already weak from the one attack.

Haruka felt badly for her, but knew that the easiest thing to do would be to the end the battle quickly.

"Sorry Lorelei." He said softly, using a Hydro Pump on her. Immediately, the Delcatty fell to the ground.

"Haruka wins! Ladies, you need to win the next battle to force it to go to a tie breaker, otherwise the gentlemen will win!" Jirachi said, as Celebi pointed to both Munch and Kendra, gesturing for them to both walk down. Kendra scoffed when she realized who her opponent was, unaware that the air horn had already gone off.

"This will be too easy. Seriously he doesn't stand a chance." She said to her teammates. She began to laugh as she was suddenly hit hard.

"What the hell?" She asked, before she was hit again, even harder this time. Looking up, she saw that Munch had curled up into a ball, and was using Rollout. He was headed straight for her once again. She tried to get out of the way, but was unable to as he hit her for a third time, even harder than the previous two. She felt her breath be taken out of her, as she began to gasp for air as she was hit for a fourth time, causing her back legs to give out.

"Well, we've lost." Alice muttered, as Kendra was hit for a fifth and final time with the most powerful Rollout yet, causing her to pass out.

"And that's why you don't get cocky and always be aware of your surroundings. Life lessons kids! Anyways, the Zekrom's win!" Jirachi announced as the boys began to cheer.

**Confessional: Munch **

** "I figured I would get the attack off right away. I never thought it would actually work!" **

The girls had all gathered at the elimination area, still unsure as to who would be going home. As Jirachi opened her mouth to speak, Lorelei suddenly stood up.

"Before you say anything, there's something I need to say." The Delcatty said. Jirachi looked very displeased but gestured for Lorelei to continue.

"I had a lot of fun here, and I enjoyed meeting all of you. As you guys know, Mako and I got really close. I miss him a lot, and I know it's stupid to be doing this over a guy, but… I quit. I'm from a wealthy family so I don't even need the money. I just wanted to find others who would care about me, and that's what happened with Mako. So I want to be with him, and let everyone else have the opportunity!" Lorelei announced.

"Well, alright then… Lorelei is eliminated. Lucky for you Kendra." Celebi said and Kendra's eyes widened slightly.

**Confessional: Lorelei **

** "I wish everyone else the best of luck! I hope one of the girls will win it!" **

Lorelei waved a paw to everyone on the deck as the boat took off. The girls all began to walk away, as Jirachi and Celebi shared a look.

"Well that was an interesting end. I guess we shouldn't be surprised with the way she was acting. Anyways, tune in next time for more excitement!"

**Well, that's the chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Again, sorry for the delay with getting this chapter out, but I hope it was enjoyable at least. **

**I'll see you all soon with another installment.**

**-Tourmaline **


	11. Putting together the puzzle!

**Hey everyone. First and foremost, thank you all for your kind words and support. Honestly, it means the world to mean, and reading your reviews and well wishes really brightened my day. You guys are all amazing **

**Secondly, I just wanted to say something about your characters really quick. I'm starting to grow attached to each and every character, and they're all becoming so much fun to write. Having to eliminate a character each chapter (especially when I'm really starting to grow attached to them) is super difficult! I just wanted to put that out there so you know that there is no malicious intent if your character is eliminated, it was all entirely random and it breaks my heart a little if/when they are eliminated. **

**Finally, enjoy this chapter! (Disclaimers are available on the earlier chapters) **

"You've got this Grace." The bird whispered to herself. Brett patted her on the back reassuringly. She had told him about her hesitation to approach Sherlock, but he had encouraged her too.

"Just get it over with. It will eat you alive if you keep prolonging it." He said, and Grace nodded her head. Taking a deep breath, she strode over to where Sherlock was sitting at the picnic table, engrossed in a book.

"Hey Sherlock." She greeted, hopping up beside him. The gecko didn't even bother to turn; he just made a noise of acknowledgement. Grace took this as a sign to continue.

"Listen, I really need to tell you something." She began. Before she could reveal her feelings, Sherlock sighed heavily and closed his book.

"Let me make things easier for you Grace. I am well aware of your feelings for me. However, I have absolutely no interest in you. I do not find you physically attractive in the slightest, nor would I ever find you sexually appealing. Furthermore, my intellect far surpasses yours. I would appreciate it if you stopped watching me from afar and panting after me like a Herdier in heat." He stated bluntly. Grace's beak dropped open as she stared at Sherlock. Sherlock gazed back, his gaze ice cold.

"Please leave me alone now." He said, turning away from her. Grace didn't know how to respond. She stood there silently for a moment, and then flew off into the direction of the forest.

Brett had been close enough to hear the conversation and he could feel his blood beginning to boil. Without thinking, he stormed up to the grass type.

"What the hell is your problem you freak?" He exclaimed. Sherlock shut his book once more, and turned around. He stood up promptly, towering over Brett.

"Watch your mouth." Sherlock warned darkly.

"What the hell are you going to do about it?" He snarled back, his claw pressed against Sherlock's stomach. Sherlock narrowed his eyes, and pushed Brett back.

"Don't test me. I will not hesitate to harm you." He threatened.

"That was incredibly cruel of you. You knew how she felt about you and you treated her like shit! You didn't even think about her feelings!" Brett yelled. Sherlock laughed coldly.

"Maybe that is because I don't understand emotions. The only thing I feel is the desire to further myself. I don't care what I have to do to further myself and win; I will do it. No one will stand in my way and I will be the best here." He said. Brett took a step back.

"You're a psycho!" Brett stated. Sherlock smiled.

"Well look at that. You're actually dead on. I am a psychopath. I have had someone administer the psychopath checklist on me, and I scored enough to be considered a psychopath." The Sceptile stated. Brett stared at him.

"So you're a freak! You're going to kill us all! You had best believe that you're going to get eliminated because of this." Brett said. Sherlock shook his head.

"Just because I am a psychopath does not mean I am a murderer. I simply do not care about others, and will crush anyone standing in my way. That includes you. I will end your time on this island faster than you can open your mouth if you even think of doing that. Who do you think the team will believe? The trustworthy intelligent one who is aligned with the unofficial team leader? Or the one who has well known anger issues and blows up at the slightest provocation? Tread lightly my friend. Now, go chase after your little friend before she cries herself into an even deeper depression." Sherlock taunted. Brett froze for a moment, looking frantically to the forest, then back to Sherlock. Sherlock waved his hand, signaling for Brett to leave. With a frustrated sigh, Brett took off after Grace.

**Confessional: Brett**

** "I found Grace crying in the forest. I sat with her for a while just comforting her. Sherlock is a freak, and I'm really worried about what he will do. I'm sad to see how upset Grace is, but at the same time, a part of me is a little relieved that he shot her down. I don't know, I really didn't want to see her with him… I don't know why… maybe there is something deeper than just friendship there…" **

Donny was walking with Lea, barely able to look at her. She had asked him to come with him to gather more herbs to make more herbal tea. His nerves were getting the better of him, and were rendering him speechless.

"Are you okay Donny?" Lea asked suddenly, causing Donny to jump in surprise. Lea was looking at him, her expression sweet. Donny could feel himself beginning to sweat.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just trying nervous." He admitted.

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head. Donny smiled gently.

"Because I really like you and I'm nervous. I've been wanting to ask you out." He said softly. Lea's eyes began to tear up and her smile grew.

"Oh Donny." She said, rushing over to him, throwing her front legs around him. Donny was shocked for a moment, and then slowly returned her hug.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked after a minute. Lea pulled back with a small smirk on her face.

"Technically you didn't ask me out, you just said that you wanted to." She said with a laugh. Donny shook his head, but his smile was still on his face.

"Lea, will you go out with me?" He asked, holding her gently in his arms. Lea grinned.

"Of course I will." She replied gently. Donny pulled her closer to him again, a huge smile on both of their faces.

**Confessional: Lea **

** "AHHHHHHH! I'm so happy!"**

"Why am I here?" Sharp asked, his voice bored. Kendra turned around glaring at Sharp. She had led him out to a very small clearing in the woods.

"You're going to eliminate Munch as soon as possible." She stated. Sharp rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I think I may have to end this deal. I don't want to get involved with this crap." Sharp said, causing Kendra to growl.

"Excuse me? And why the hell not? You were sure gung-ho for it the last time we talked!" She spat out. Sharp rubbed his temples.

"I don't need you or Aqua. I don't want to jeopardize my chances with someone who I may actually care about because I got involved with your little game." He replied.

"You're not going anywhere." Kendra said venomously. Sharp laughed without humor.

"Sorry honey, but you don't own me or control me. See you for the next challenge." He said, waving his hand as he made a motion to walk away. As he turned his back, Kendra leapt at him, pushing him to the ground. Her claws dug into his back as she bared her fangs. She snarled loudly, her head next to her face.

"Listen to me. That fat lard humiliated me, and I want him gone. You are going to do as I say, unless you want your pretty little ice queen to go bye-bye." She hissed. She could feel Sharp stiffen underneath her, and she dug her claws as deep into his back as possible.

"You're going to be my bitch for the rest of this competition, you got that? You said I don't control you, and that's where you are wrong. I do own you from now on. You will get Munch eliminated, and then you'll get rid of everyone else I want gone. If you stray out of line, I will ensure that Ashe will hate you and you will lose any chance with her. On top of that, she will leave here in the most painful way possible if you even think of defying me." She hissed. Sharp struggled for a moment, causing Kendra to bite his neck. Sharp screamed in pain and Kendra smirked.

"Now, what do you say?" She whispered, her voice suddenly soft and sensual.

"You're evil. You really do meet the stereotype of your species." Sharp muttered, causing Kendra to snarl at him once more. The Bisharp tried to take advantage of the situation by abruptly moving, hoping it would cause her to fall off of him. Kendra clung on to his back though and roughly pushed Sharp's head into the ground.

"You had best believe it sweetie. And if for some reason you even think to try and go out of line, I will use Attract on you so you'll become infatuated with me and you will want to do what I say. Got it?" She asked. Sharp remained silent for a moment, and Kendra put more weight on his head.

"Fine!" Sharp yelled with dirt in his mouth. As soon as he agreed, Kendra jumped off of his back.

"Perfect. But remember, if you don't do as I say, Ashe will pay." She said, as she sauntered away.

**Confessional: Sharp**

** "Well, I'm screwed." **

"Good morning sleepy head." Alice said, as Anna rolled over. The green Espeon rolled her eyes, seeing the lighter coloured Sylveon lying in the same bunk as her. Alice cuddled closer to her friend, and Anna just grinned, happy to have her friend.

"You slept in." A voice said from across the room. The two Eevee evolutions turned to see Kasai on a bottom bunk. The blue-eyed Ninetales leapt down from her bed and walked over to the other two girls. Alice and Anna moved towards the front of the bed and let Kasai jump onto the foot of the bed. She curled her silver tails around her and smiled at the other two.

"Kasai is right. You did sleep in. Why was that? Were you out late last night?" Alice asked, nudging Anna. Anna blushed.

"Well, I was out with Haru last night and he ended up kissing me…" She admitted.

"Really?" Alice said, grabbing her friend with her ribbons. Anna smiled as she recalled what had happened.

_The previous night: _

_ Anna was sitting on the dock with Haruka. The two were staring at the moon and the perfect reflection on the water. They were sitting next to each other, their shoulders touching. _

_ "This is really nice." Anna said, turning to face the Vaporeon. He said nothing, and instead gently touched her cheek. Anna looked at him, as he pulled her face closer to his and kissed her softly. As they separated, Anna just smiled at him. Haruka smiled back, as the two moved closer to one another. He kissed her again, this time with more passion, as he slowly pushed her to the dock._

"And that's what happened…." Anna said, her face incredibly red. Kasai grinned and Alice had a death grip on her friend with her ribbons.

"You two are going to be official soon." Kasai said. Anna nodded her head.

"Yeah, I hope so." She replied. Alice had finally let go of Anna, and shrugged her shoulders.

"You guys will be a really cute couple." She said. Anna smiled gratefully.

"What about you?" Kasai asked, looking at Alice.

"I don't know. I'm enjoying flirting at the moment with a particular Pokémon.." She trailed off, and Anna smiled knowingly.

"I see." Kasai said, but she didn't push the subject any further. Anna turned to look at the fire type.

"No offense, but why are you hanging out in the cabin? Aren't you usually off with Lea or Nico?" She asked curiously.

"No offense taken. Lea and Donny went out for a walk, and I'm trying to keep my distance with Nico…" She trailed off, looking down at her paws. Alice sat up.

"And why is that?" The fairy type asked, moving closer to Kasai. Kasai shook her head.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Part of me thinks that I like him as more than a friend, and the other part just sees him as a good buddy. The issue is that I think he is falling for me and I really don't want to be that girl who leads him on and breaks his heart. I don't want everyone to hate me." She replied, her ears flattening onto her head.

"Maybe you should give him a chance? I know you don't want to lead him on, but at the same time you think you could like him in a romantic sense. All you can do is give it a try and see where it goes." Anna suggested. Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"I may do that. Thanks."

**Confessional: Kasai **

** "This is getting more confusing by the day. I really don't want to hurt him, but at the same time I don't want to let an opportunity pass me by… What if it is the real deal?" **

"So how did you manage to get out of working out today?" Flint asked Munch, who was currently raiding the fridge in the kitchen.

"Alice said that we get a rest day at least twice a week." Munch responded, grabbing a container full of cookies. Flint raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you should be eating this much? Won't that kind of diminish your progress?" He asked.

"Cheat day." Munch said, as he grabbed a bag of chips out of a cupboard. Flint laughed, and then froze as he heard the door open.

"I'M SORRY TONI! IT WAS HIS IDEA!" He screeched, jumping into the open cupboard to hide. Munch dropped everything he was holding and screamed in fear of what could happen to him.

"Um guys? It's just me…" Haruka said, awkwardly standing in the doorway. Flint cautiously poked his head out of the cupboard. Munch looked at the food on the ground.

"Five second rule." He said with a shrug, gathering up all the food.

"Dude, that's nasty." Flint said, climbing out of his hiding spot. Haruka walked over to the two of them.

"So… how are you?" He said after a moment, looking at the ground. Flint and Munch shared a look.

"Good. You know you don't have to be nervous man, we're all buds here." Flint replied, patting Haruka on the shoulder.

"Unless Toni comes in. Then it's every man for himself." Munch stated, giving Flint a glare. Flint gave a sheepish grin.

"Can you blame me? That chick is terrifying." Haruka nodded.

"Yeah, she really does seem scary." He said.

"You've got no idea." Munch said, sitting at one of the table with his food spread out in front of him. Flint turned to go and sit with Munch, but paused when he noticed Haruka was still standing.

"You just going to stand there? Come on and join us!" He said, gesturing for the water type to come over. Haruka smiled and quickly bounded over to sit with his teammates.

**Confessional: Haruka**

** "I'm really trying to get out of my shell a bit more and get to know more Pokémon here. Flint and Munch seem really relaxed, so I figured they would be pretty welcoming." **

Aqua was slowly making her way around the island, examining everything. The contestants had been quite constrained to only a few parts of the island that were near the beach or forest, and they had never seen the far side of it.

"This island is ridiculous." She muttered to herself, as she continued to slither on the dirt path.

"It's so disgusting here, I'm going to have to bathe and rid myself of this filth afterwards." She said with a toss of her head. With a loud, dramatic sigh, she continued on. She was taking the time to try and think of a way to rid her team of Lea. The Chikorita was far to kind and sweet, and was currently skating under the radar. Everyone always felt bad for her, and it looked like she was riding on the coattails of everyone else.

"That's how those underdogs always win the game. No one sees them as threats and they are given a free ride to the end. That will not happen here. I will ensure of that. That little bitch is going home." She vowed to herself. She was so preoccupied with the conversation she was having with herself that she didn't even notice the looming structure in front of her until she crashed into it.

"What the hell!" She shouted, before looking at what she had run into. Her mouth dropped open as she slowly began to examine the monstrous creation.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She murmured, scanning the half built innovation.

"This will be for a future challenge." She said suddenly, realizing what exactly was in front of her.

"This is the perfect way to get rid of Lea." She said, throwing her head back and letting out a maniacal laugh.

Hidden in the trees, Ashe watched Aqua laugh. She was too far away to hear what exactly the Dragonair was saying. She cursed under her breath.

"I really wish I had better hearing." She said with a sigh, knowing that if she got any closer she would run the risk of Aqua seeing her.

"Uh, why are you creeping around like a stalker?" A bored sounding voice asked behind her. Ashe turned around and immediately grabbed the throat of the Pokémon behind her, pushing him up against a tree. Nico squirmed, struggling against her iron grip.

"You'd better be quiet or I will grant you the dream of every angst filled emo teenager: death." She hissed. Nico nodded his head frantically, and Ashe dropped him onto the ground. Immediately he began to gasp for breath, glaring at Ashe.

"That was a bit uncalled for." He whispered angrily. Ashe gave him a look.

"Don't sneak up on me then." She stated bluntly, turning back to watch Aqua. After a moment, Nico went to stand next to her.

"She's just going on about how brilliant she is for figuring out that that thing is going to be for a challenge." He said, gesturing to Aqua. Ashe turned to face him.

"You can hear her?" She asked. Nico nodded his head.

"Uh, yeah… I'm a Mightyena, we tend to have pretty good hearing…" He said.

"You're going to help me keep an eye on her then." She stated. Nico gave her a withering look.

"And why would I do that when I can take naps instead?" He asked. Ashe hit him across the chest causing him to cough.

"I fear that she is up to something, and I worry about who she has tangled in her web. I need someone's help to figure out what is going on." She explained. Nico said nothing.

"Please help me." Ashe said after a moment, bowing her head. Nico sighed.

"Fine. I'll help you spy on your teammate."

"CAMPERS, BUTTS TO THE BEACH ASAP!" Jirachi's voice echoed across the island.

**Confessional: Nico**

** "How did I manage to get myself dragged into this?"**

Everyone was gathered on the beach. Haruka waved kindly at Anna who blushed as she waved back at him. Lea and Donny were sitting next to each other, holding hands, causing Kasai to give her friend a smile. Sharp turned to look at Ashe, and met Kendra's gaze out of the corner of his eye. Kendra slowly slid a claw across her throat, and then pointed at Ashe's back. Sharp gulped and moved closer to Nico and Sherlock. Sherlock was coolly watching Brett who had a claw resting on Grace's back. Grace's eyes were rimmed with red, and she was avoiding looking at anyone else. Alice was sitting next to Flint and Munch, pretending not to notice the cookie crumbs that was still clinging to Munch's face. Aqua finally slithered up to everyone else; she had gone and cleansed herself from all the dirt.

"Thank you for finally joining us." Jirachi said with a glare. Aqua glared right back, before joining the rest of the contestants. Celebi rolled her eyes, but brought forward something covered by a cloth.

"Today's challenge will be simple, you just have to put together this puzzle so that it matches this image." She said, pulling the cloth away. Underneath it was a puzzle depicting an image of Celebi and Jirachi sitting on thrones. Beneath them, all the other legendary Pokémon were kneeling and bowing. A few of the contestants had to stifle their laughter at the absurdity of the image.

"Now, we think it would be a bit too easy for you to put together a puzzle that was this size." Jirachi began.

"So, we decided to make it as large as possible!" Celebi finished, pointing down the beach where huge pieces were stacked.

"Oh, and the pieces aren't flat. They're all blocks." Jirachi said with a smile.

"The pieces way quite a bit too. No psychic moves are allowed to move them. You may only use brute strength. On my go, boys will go to the pieces on the right; girls will go to the ones on the left. Ready? GO!" Jirachi shouted, and everyone took off running.

Sharp and Sherlock were the first to get to their puzzle pieces, and immediately the two began to remove the pieces from the pile. Soon, the other guys had arrived, and were helping to drag the pieces away from the giant pile.

"This is ridiculous." Brett said, panting from the effort that it took to move the heavy pieces. Everyone muttered in agreement, except for Sherlock, who purposely pushed his piece against Brett's back. As expected, Brett exploded.

"What the hell? Watch where you're going asshole!" He yelled, causing everyone on his team to look over at him. Sherlock shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"My mistake." He said kindly.

"Watch yourself." Brett snarled, causing Sharp and Nico to share a look.

Over on the other side of the beach, the girls had a different strategy. Grace had taken to the skies, and was directing the girls as to what pieces needed to go with what.

"Aqua, you need to take that piece over to the one that Anna has!" Grace yelled. Aqua groaned.

"Do I have to?" She said, not wanting to move.

"Aqua, I swear to Arceus. If you don't move that piece, I will throw you into the ocean!" Alice shouted, causing Aqua to glare at her, but grudgingly move her piece.

"Okay, so all the pieces of Jirachi go in that pile by Aqua and Anna, the Celebi pieces go in the pile that Kasai has!" Grace directed, flying down to use her momentum to push a piece over towards Kasai.

Munch looked over to see what the girls were doing.

"Damn, they have an advantage cause Grace can actually see what the pieces are without having to turn them over." He said. The boys had to flip the pieces onto their sides in order to see the small image that was on the top of them. It was taking much more effort than what was needed and it was taking up time.

"Well what else can we do? This is useless!" Brett shouted, punching one of the pieces.

"We just have to keep moving them, and try and build the border first." Haruka said, trying to calm Brett down. Flint nodded.

"He's right, we can't give up." Donny said as he pushed his own piece.

"What if I were to climb that tree that is near the edge of the beach? It would give me a vantage point and I could direct all of you." Sherlock suggested, pointing to a nearby tree. Sharp nodded his head.

"Good plan! GO!" He yelled, and Sherlock quickly scrambled up the tree.

The girls were making very good progress. They had divided all the pieces into groups according to what legendary was on them. Now, they were all working as a team to move pieces into their correct place.

"Okay, that's Celebi's foot, so bring it four inches to the right." Grace said, pointing at the piece that Ashe was pushing.

"The one that we will need after that is that one there that Lea has." She stated, as Lea struggled to push it.

"It's too heavy!" She said, unable to even move the puzzle piece.

"I'll help her." Kasai stated, jumping down to move the piece with Lea.

"Kendra and Aqua, grab the piece that makes up Jirachi's throne!" Grace directed. Kendra and Aqua began to push the piece, and Aqua took the opportunity to tell Kendra what she had stumbled upon earlier.

"It's the perfect way to get rid of Lea. I'll show you it later, and I'll explain to you what needs to be done." Aqua whispered and Kendra nodded her head, using all of her strength to push the heavy puzzle piece into the correct position.

Sherlock gazed at the quick progress that the girls were making. Sherlock smirked to himself. Now was his change to ensure that the one he wanted gone would get eliminated. He peered down at his team and saw how much they were struggling.

"Brett, you need to move that piece towards Sharp." He called out and Brett began to move the piece, all while cursing at Sherlock.

"Oh, wait. It's supposed to go with the piece Nico has. It is a part of Celebi's throne, not Jirachi's." He said, causing Brett to yell out in frustration.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Get your shit together!" He shouted at the grass type. Haruka and Flint both turned to look at Brett, shocked. Flint leaned in to whisper something to Haruka.

"I honestly thought his anger was getting better… It's starting to worry me. What if he gets out of hand?" He mused. Haruka nodded.

"I know. He can get scary when he is angry." Haruka said, making sure that Brett didn't hear him.

"Haruka, Flint, I need you two to move your pieces towards Donny." Sherlock called, snapping the two out of their conversation.

On the other side of the beach, the girls had completely finished Jirachi and Celebi and were focusing on the remaining legendary Pokémon.

"Okay, just move the pieces of… wait, who is that?" Grace asked, pointing at a piece, which had a picture of an unfamiliar Pokémon on it. Jirachi and Celebi both groaned.

"That's Diancie. She thinks she's the shit cause she's fairly new to the legendary family and she has a mega evolution and she's a fairy type. Well guess what princess! Your success won't last forever! Soon you'll be forgotten about and have to host a reality TV show to remind everyone that you exist!" Jirachi screamed, causing everyone to pause and look at her. Celebi leaned over and patted Jirachi on the back.

"It's okay. Let it all out." She whispered, as Jirachi broke down crying. Grace shook her head.

"So uh, move that piece of Diancie over towards the end of the beach." She directed as Alice and Anna both struggled to push it. All of the girls were beginning to get tired as pushing the heavy pieces was putting a strain on all of their bodies.

"This. Is. Getting. Ridiculous." Alice muttered between pants. Anna nodded her head in agreement, unable to speak.

"Keep. Moving." Ashe ordered, realizing how close the girls were to completing the puzzle and winning the challenge.

The boys were having much more difficulties. Sherlock was directing them, but he kept ensuring that Brett would be given the wrong instructions. This kept leading to Brett yelling and screaming at Sherlock, which would cause everyone else to pause what he was doing to try and calm Brett down. Every time they paused, they lost valuable time to work on their puzzle.

"And everyone is too idiotic to even realize what I am doing." Sherlock whispered, quite pleased with himself.

"Sherlock, where does this one go?" Nico yelled up to his alliance member. Sherlock looked down, and pointed in the general direction of where the piece belonged. This was enough for Nico, who immediately began to move the piece to where Sherlock had pointed.

"I think we're losing." Munch whispered to Brett. Brett sighed.

"I know. And it's all his fault, but they're going to blame me." Brett muttered, having finally figured out Sherlock's little game. Munch patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay buddy. I'll do my best to make sure that they believe you." He said kindly.

"Thanks Munch." Brett said, extremely grateful for his kindness. He looked up, and sighed when he saw the extremely little progress that had been made on the puzzle.

"I honestly don't think that we are going to be able to catch up to the girls. They're almost done." He said, his voice sad. Munch nodded.

"I know. They just worked better as a team I guess." Brett shook his head.

"No, they just didn't have someone on their team who had a vendetta."

Ashe watched the progress that the boys were making before she scoffed. She gave a wave to Grace who nodded her head and flew up even higher.

"Alright ladies, we have five more pieces to put in place. So everyone get behind one and start pushing where I lead you!" The Noctowl yelled, just wanting to win this challenge to show up Sherlock. Quickly, Alice and Anna followed Grace, pushing piece with all their might. Behind them, Kasai and Lea were working together to push another one.

"Can this just be over?" Aqua whined to Kendra as they pushed their piece. Kendra growled at her.

"Shut up and put on a happy face. We have to look like we're team players otherwise we're out of her." The Absol said and Aqua rolled her eyes.

Grace had flown down to help Ashe push the fourth piece into its proper position. As soon as they had it in place, all of the girls gathered around the last corner piece, and easily slid it into the last remaining spot of their puzzle.

"AND THE RESHIRAM'S HAVE COMPLETED THEIR MAGNIFICANT WORK OF ART AND THEREFORE WIN! GENTLEMEN, FIGURE OUT WHO YOU'RE GETTING RID OF!" Jirachi announced as the girls cheered.

**Confessional: Sherlock**

** "Why did I provoke Brett and make us lose? It's simple really. He holds a grudge against me because of what I said to his little feathered friend. He also knows of my psychopathy. He is the type to run amok and spread the word, therefore turning everyone against me. I cannot have that happen. He is quite possibly standing in the way of my victory, and I will not allow that."**

Sherlock had signaled for all of the males to meet up in the cabin except for Brett and Munch. Brett had gone to talk to Grace right after the challenge to see if she could help calm him down, and Munch had decided to go alone for support.

"So, why are we here?" Nico asked, resting his head on his paws. Sherlock leaned against a bedpost and crossed his arms.

"We need to eliminate Brett. His temper was really starting to flare up today. I fear what could have happened to me had I been on the ground with the rest of you." Sherlock said, and Haruka nodded his head.

"Flint and I noticed it as well." The Servine sighed.

"He seemed like such a cool guy, but I think he may need some professional help." Donny looked uneasy.

"Are you guys sure about this? Brett's are friend…" He trailed off, and Flint gave a sad smile.

"Unfortunately this is a competition. We have to eliminate our friends at one point or another." He interjected. Everyone murmured in agreement except for Sharp who was staring at Sherlock with wide-eyes.

"I think it should be Munch." The Bisharp stated, causing both Sherlock and Nico to stare at him.

"Uh… Why?" Nico asked, completely confused by the proposition.

"Yeah, that's really random. Why did you even bring that up?" Flint asked, causing Haruka and Donny to mutter in agreement.

**Confessional: Sharp **

** "Well shit. Now what? I don't want to be that asshole that changes the votes… No. I won't do that unless I absolutely need to…" **

Jirachi and Celebi stood in front of the male contestants, a fire blazing wildly behind them. Jirachi stepped forward.

"At this point, you all know the drill, so there is really no point being dramatic. Sorry Brett, you're going home tonight." She said, and immediately hid behind Celebi, afraid that Brett's temper would lash out. Surprisingly, Brett remained quite calm, and silently walked down towards the dock.

**Confessional: Brett**

** "I knew it was going to happen. I should have seen it coming the moment I said something to Sherlock this morning. Whatever, I don't regret it. It was for Grace, and I would do it all again in a heartbeat. You know that I will be cheering for Grace and Munch. Grace helped me so much and Munch was the only one on my team who voted with me and believed in me." **

Brett was sitting on the boat, speaking to Munch who was on the dock. No one else from his team was there; everyone had been too afraid that he would explode.

"Well, I guess I should say goodbye. Thanks for everything Munch." Brett said, giving a wave to his friend. As the boat prepared to set sail, Grace suddenly flew out of the darkness, landing on the railing.

"I heard it was you. I had to say goodbye." She said softly. Brett gave her a soft gaze.

"Thanks for being my therapist." He said and Grace laughed.

"Thanks for cheering me up and helping me when my depression kicked in. You're a sweetheart Brett. I'll miss you." She replied. Brett held up a folded piece of paper that was clenched in his claw.

"I was going to get Munch to give this to you, but you showed up. Read it whenever you need to feel better or you miss me." He said. Grace leaned in and gently pecked his cheek.

"I'll see you soon. We'll definitely hang out after this whole thing is over. You're a really great friend." She murmured, before flying off. Brett watched her go.

"I think you may be more than just a friend. But only time will tell. Who knows what our future could bring." He mused, as the boat finally began to move. He waved at Munch, who gave him a big grin before heading to the cabin.

Celebi and Jirachi had watched the entire scene unfold.

"Well then. That was slightly sad." Celebi said. Jirachi sighed.

"Well, they're young. Competitions like this create the best of friendships, lasting romances and enemies for life." She said, wrapping an arm around Celebi's shoulders. Celebi laughed at her friend, and wrapped her arm around Jirachi.

"And to think we hated each other at the beginning of this show." Jirachi grinned.

"It's amazing what tormenting teens can do for a friendship!" She replied. The two turned to face the camera.

"If you want to see even more of the pain that we can inflict on these poor, innocent souls, then be sure to tune in next time to Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokémon Island!"

**Well, that's the chapter. This was a hard elimination to write, but unfortunately it's jus the way these stories work.  
Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**Have a wonderful day/night loves!  
**

**-Tourmaline **


	12. Overcoming obstacles!

**Hello everyone, **

**I know it's been a very long time since I've written, and I do apologize for that. Work and school have been incredibly overwhelming and I've been having a lot of panic attacks lately. The chapters are likely going to be up at very random intervals and I'm not sure when I will be able to write. **

**Thank you for understanding. I hope this chapter is at least a bit enjoyable. **

"I'm going to murder him." Kendra snarled, watching Munch exit the males cabin. She growled deeply, scratching her claws against the ground. She was waiting for Sharp. It looked like she was going to need to have another conversation with him.

The Bisharp cautiously stepped out, and Kendra was immediately on her feet. However, before she could reach him a tail wrapped around her back left leg. She turned and saw Aqua staring at her pointedly.

"Come with me. " Aqua stated, and without waiting for a response, headed off in the direction of the woods. Kendra paused, conflicted as to whether she should follow the Dragonair, or go and threaten Sharp more. After a moment, she turned and followed Aqua, easily catching up to the Dragonair.

"You had better have a good reason for this." She stated. Aqua turned to look at her.

"We're finally going to get Lea out." She replied, a sneer on her face. Kendra rolled her eyes.

"Why do you have such an obsession with getting her out?" She asked. Aqua let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sure I've explained it to you a 100 times already. She is the sweet, innocent one who gets by without anyone noticing her. She'll win if we don't get her out now. Pokemon like her always get the sympathy and support of everyone else. Plus I just don't like her." Aqua responded. Kendra huffed in response.

"Fine. But after this, we need to focus on convincing Sharp to do as we say. I'm afraid he'll go rouge if he doesn't think that there are consequences to his actions." Kendra said. Aqua said nothing, not really listening. Suddenly she stopped, causing Kendra to bump into her.

"Why did you stop?" She snapped. Aqua pointed upwards with her tail. Kendra looked in the direction and her mouth fell open.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, awestruck. Aqua grinned.

"This is how we get rid of Lea."

**Confessional: Kendra **

** "Well then… She definitely doesn't like Lea if she wants her gone in this extreme of a manner." **

Grace sighed, stretching her wings. She was still upset with the fact that Brett was gone. She had become very close to him in such a short period of time and was missing her friend.

The Noctowl took off, flying silently. As she soared, she noticed a green shape sitting high up on the left side of a tree. Cautiously, she landed on the opposite side of the tree, but close enough that she could still hear the muttering that was coming from the Sceptile. She wasn't entirely sure why she wanted to hear what he was saying after the way he had treated her, but something in her was nagging her to listen.

"Well, it worked. That little ball of rage is out of my way. It's amazing how gullible these idiots are." Sherlock murmured, writing something down in a leather bound journal.

"I need to remove some other threats as well. The biggest one is obviously Sharp. Plus that idiot thinks I'm his lackey." He said to himself as he continued to write. Grace's eyes widened, and she silently took off, in search of Ashe.

She quickly found the Froslass who was sitting at a picnic table, talking to Nico. She landed on the tabletop.

"Geez!" Nico jumped back in surprise. Ashe had no reaction; she simply just looked up at Grace.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Sherlock is targeting others!" She hissed. Ashe gave Grace a sympathetic smile.

"That's not really our issue right now. He is not on our team, and we do have others to worry about. Be calm." Ashe said, trying to reassure her alliance member. Nico just shook his head.

"I'll leave you two…." He said, slowly backing up.

"Do not forget what we discussed." She said and Nico rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know." He muttered, trotting off. Grace's talons were digging into the wood, causing it to splinter.

"Grace, you don't need to worry. I'm going to go mediate, I shall see you later." She said, floating off. Grace groaned.

"Damn it. She's too relaxed about this!"

**Confessional: Ashe **

** "I am more concerned about Aqua and whatever is going on between her and Kendra. Sherlock is not a worry right now." **

"Go fish." Munch said, looking at Flint and Donny. Lea laughed.

"You're lying Munch, I can see your cards." She said with a giggle. Munch groaned as Donny and Flint both raised an eyebrow.

"Bro, have you been lying this whole game?" Flint asked.

"No…" Munch said, looking down, turning red.

"Sorry to ruin your game." Lea said. Donny put his arm around the girl, and pulled her close to him.

"Don't apologize darlin'." He reassured her. Flint put his cards on the table.

"You two are adorable. It's sickening." He said jokingly. Donny gave his friend a grin.

"You guys are weird." Lea said with a smile.

"Yeah, we know. Welcome to our world." Munch said, opening a bag of chips. Flint's eyes widened.

"Dude where did you even get those chips from?" Munch shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't tell you. It would ruin the illusion. I'm like a magician, and magicians never reveal their secrets." He said. Lea giggled.

"Well, I'm going to go collect some herbs. I'll see you guys at the challenge when we kick your butts." She said, standing up. Donny pulled her towards him in order to give her a quick kiss.

"See you later." He said, as Flint and Munch both gave her a wave.

"So, another game?" Munch asked.

"Sure, but if we find out you're cheating, you have to explain where the chips came from."

"Should we talk about strategy?" Donny asked suddenly. Munch turned to look at him.

"Why do you bring that up randomly?" He asked. Donny shrugged.

"I don't know. Brett's elimination just got me thinking. All of us just hung out as friends, and I don't think any of us thought about strategy or the game. There's a lot less of us now…" He said. Flint nodded.

"You're right, but I don't think we need to worry too much. There's three of us and I bet Haruka would vote with us as well. We would be able to outvote them if we need to. As long as we stick together, we're fine." Flint said. Munch nodded in agreement.

"He's right. That's the good thing about playing the game with friends. You know that you will always have each others backs."

**Confessional: Donny**

** "I never thought of all the good that coming on a show like this could bring. I've made some great friends and I've found an absolutely amazing girl. I'm pretty lucky." **

"I've never really appreciated the ocean until I met you." Anna said, staring out at the water. Haruka smiled at her.

"I've always been obsessed with the water. It's other Pokemon that I didn't appreciate or understand." Anna twined her tail with his, and put her head against his shoulder.

"I didn't really understand other Pokemon either. I was always told that I was worthless and no one would ever care for me. If that wasn't happening, it was physical abuse. I was constantly afraid. I only had one friend growing up and my father scared him away." Haruka kissed her on the top of head.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore. I'm here for you and you know that you've got some friends as well, like Alice." Anna nodded.

"I know." She replied, but then was silent. Haruka looked down at her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, well aware that she was pondering something.

"What are we?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Haruka was slightly confused.

"Well, we've been spending a lot of time together. We like each other, we're compatible, we've made out a few times…" She trailed off, blushing. Haruka laughed.

"Anna, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Haruka asked. Anna's blush deepened.

"Of course." She said, looking up at him. The two leaned in, and shared a deep kiss.

"Grace put me down!" Haruka and Anna broke their kiss and looked back. Grace was flying towards the dock, gingerly holding Alice in her claws.

"What in the hell is going on?" Haruka said. Alice and Haruka stood up, as Grace placed Alice down before landing. Alice immediately darted to hide behind Anna.

"What's happened?" Anna asked.

"She's crazy. She saw me, grabbed me and said that we needed to find you immediately! She's lost it!" Alice yelled. Grace took a step forward and Alice hissed.

"Stay back!" The Sylveon said, her eyes wide. Grace sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I needed to talk to you two. Ashe won't take me seriously. I found out that Sherlock is the reason Brett got eliminated and he was muttering to himself about how he is targeting others." She said, desperately.

"We all voted for Brett though. His temper was starting to come out again." Haruka chimed in.

"Who brought it up?" Grace asked.

"Sherlock did…." Haruka said.

"But why would he target Brett?" Anna asked as Alice finally moved to stand next to her.

"Maybe he knew something that Sherlock didn't want getting out there?" Alice mused.

"What could he have known though? Sherlock seems like a pretty decent guy." Haruka said, causing Grace to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, he's a swell guy." She said sarcastically, her voice filled with venom.

"If he was able to convince us all to get rid of Brett as easily as he did, maybe we should keep an eye on him…" Haruka murmured.

"But you're need more than just Grace's word to convince everyone." Alice interjected.

"We need to get that journal he was writing in." Grace said suddenly.

"That's going to be a lot easier said than done." Anna replied and Grace nodded.

"We'll come up with a plan to get him. But I want him out after the merge. I want to personally sign his death warrant in this game." Grace said.

**Confessional: Grace**

** "I'm glad that Alice, Anna and Haruka actually took me seriously after Ashe completely blew me off. Sherlock will be out of here if I have anything to do with that." **

Nico and Kasai were walking together. Kasai was slightly unsure as to what she should say.

"Thanks for this. It's peaceful." Nico said softly. Kasai smiled gently.

"It really is."

"It's hard to find things that are peaceful now a days. Everything always weighed down on me. I always felt so depressed." He said, more to himself than to Kasai.

"Nico, you consider yourself to be emo right?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He replied, unsure as to where Kasai was going with the question.

"Did you ever hurt yourself?" She said after a moment. Nico sighed sadly.

"To be honest with you, I almost gave up on life. But my sister died for me, and I realized that it would be unfair to take my own life after what she did for me." He admitted.

"I'm glad that you didn't." Kasai said gently. Nico smiled.

"I am too. I would have lost the chance at meeting you." He responded. Kasai blushed, but she felt a bit uncomfortable. Before she had a chance to say anything, Nico placed a paw on her shoulder. She stopped, and was immediately taken aback when he leaned in and kissed her.

As he pulled back, Kasai let out a squeak. Nico smiled, and kissed her cheek, before he walked away.

"What just happened…?" Kasai muttered. She had no idea how to respond, or even what to think. Although everyone had reassured her and told her to take a chance, when he kissed her, it had felt different. It hadn't felt like it was meant to be.

"Would it be cruel for me to just see what happens? Or should I just end it? I'm so confused…" She said, walking in the opposite direction of where Nico had gone.

**Confessional: Nico**

** "I don't know why I kissed her. It just felt like it was the right moment to do so." **

Sharp cautiously looked around as he slowly crept into the clearing where Ashe was mediating. He took a deep breath, and quickly darted over to Ashe, throwing a hand over her mouth. His other arm was wrapped securely around her waist.

"Listen. Don't fight me just listen. It's about Kendra." He hissed as Ashe struggled against him. She elbowed him hard in the inner thigh, causing him to have a visceral reaction and let her go.

"That was a little too close for comfort!" He snapped. Ashe let out a huff, her cheeks red.

"Well, now we can discuss this manner like adults." She said, trying to look more confident then she felt. Sharp rolled his eyes, but moved as close to Ashe as possible. Ashe's blush deepened as she felt Sharp press up against her. He didn't notice and began to whisper.

"Kendra is threatening me, and is saying that she'll go after you if I don't do as she says. She can't know that you are aware about this, otherwise we are both screwed."

"Then for all intensive purposes, we hate each other." Ashe replied, finding it hard to breathe with Sharp as close to her as he was. He nodded in response.

"I had my suspicions about what was happening, but I'm going to keep an eye on her. I don't think it's her that's calling the shots though."

"You think she's being forced to do it?"

"She has always seemed kind. Aqua on the other hand has always been awful. I think Aqua may have something on her and is forcing her to do it. Nico is keeping an eye on them too." She said.

"Good." Sharp replied, pulling back a little bit. The two stared at each other for a moment, tension building. Sharp's hand crept to the small of her back while the other cradled her face. Before he had a chance to move, a voice echoed through out the island.

"OH CAMPERS, GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST. I PROMISE YOU CAN'T MISS THIS CHALLENGE!" Celebi screamed, while Jirachi laughed manically.

** Confessional: Sharp**

** "Ashe may be right. Kendra always did seem kind, and Aqua has a black heart. If anything, Aqua could be manipulating her. Either way, Kendra can't know that I spoke with Ashe… I wonder what would have happened if we weren't interrupted…" **

As everyone filed into the forest, they all were silent. Only Aqua had a slight grin on her face, for she knew what was happening. Kendra was quiet, realizing now what she was going to have to do.

"Holy shit…" Alice said, stopping suddenly. Everyone stopped, as all the campers went wide-eyed.

Jirachi and Celebi were sitting in front of a giant obstacle course. Beside them were two Houndooms, one of which who had been the Houndoom who had scared Donny for his fear. She gave Donny a wink and he gulped nervously as the larger Houndoom next to her let out a laugh.

"So as you can see, there's an obstacle course behind us. But it's not just any obstacle course. Our dear friends, Jupiter and her mate, Hades, designed it. They have been through some pretty _hellish _situations, so I think you know where I'm going with this…" Jirachi said with a grin.

"Oh fabulous…" Grace muttered. Jupiter and Hades shared a look, before Jupiter stepped forward.

"Well, this has a simple premise. The team with the fastest time wins., if you would all turn your attention to the obstacle course, I'm going to show you what needs to be done." Jupiter said, leading everyone to the front of the obstacle course.

"First, everyone will have to cross the rope bridge." She pointed with her paw to a rickety bridge tied to either side with ropes. Instead of planks, there were only pieces of rope. It was suspended over a large cavern filled with sharp, pointed rocks.

"Next, you will climb the poisoned spike wall. Don't worry, they're not supposed coated with a deadly poison. It just may have some effects such as nausea, fainting spells, dizziness and the possibility of falling into a coma. " A huge 20-foot wall with a single rope hanging on it was right after the bridge. Giant spikes randomly came out of the wall. It was evident that it would be difficult to avoid the spikes.

"If you can avoid the spikes, you then get to jump through the floating platforms… Well, they're suspended by ropes, but you understand the intent." There were huge wooden platforms that were suspended at different heights. The gaps were huge, and as the contestants looked down, they realized that the platforms were suspended over a pool of lava.

"Next, you get to run the gauntlet." The gauntlet looked like a long tunnel without the top. Flaming logs were dropped at random points throughout the gauntlet, and because of the shape of the gauntlet, the logs would gain momentum and keep rolling.

"If you manage to survive the gauntlet, then there is just one more obstacle that you have to get through. That obstacle is the pit."

Everyone peered towards the pit. Right after the gauntlet, the only thing that was seen was a simple rope ladder that descended into a pitch-black pit.

"Simply get through the pit, and all the wonders inside it, climb the ladder on the other side and cross the finish line. Your team does not all have to cross the finish line at the same time, but your time will end when your last teammate crosses the line. It's up to you if you all want to work as a team, or if you want to go individually." She said.

"Oh this is going to be fun…" Sharp said. Jirachi and Celebi both smiled.

"So, which team wants to go first?" Celebi asked. No one on either team spoke up.

"Fine, boys you're up first." Celebi said.

"Isn't it ladies first?" Flint asked desperately. Jirachi shrugged.

"True, but we want you guys to go first!" She said. The guys all groaned, but they made their way to the front of the obstacle course.

"We need to stay together as a team. It'll be the easiest way to complete this obstacle course." Haruka said, and Flint, Munch and Donny all nodded.

"He's probably right." Nico chimed in. Sharp nodded his head. Sherlock sighed.

"I agree as well. I believe Sharp should go last, as he is likely the fittest. He can ensure that everyone is able to keep up." Sherlock said. Nico slowly moved forward to the front, next to Sherlock.

"3, 2, 1… GO!" Jirachi yelled, and Nico immediately run forward, followed by the rest of his team. Gingerly, Nico stepped forward onto the first piece of rope, his legs shaking.

"Move quickly, it will be easiest." Sherlock said, and Nico immediately darted forward. Sherlock followed closely. The Sceptile had much better balance then the Mightyena. Munch gulped, but began to move forward as fast as he could as well, holding onto the side of the rope bridge. Donny did the same, clinging onto the side for dear life. Flint held his breath, but he luckily had good balance from years of surfing. Haruka gulped, but he began to jump from rope to rope. Sharp watched as all of his teammates managed to cross. With out hesitation, he darted forward, nearly crashing into Haruka.

"How the hell are some of us supposed to climb the wall?" Nico asked, looking down at his paws.

"Claws?" Munch suggested, as Sherlock grabbed the rope. He began to climb easily, jumping to a different side anytime a spike would shoot out. He quickly made it to the top of the wall, ready to jump onto the first platform as soon as everyone else made it to the top. Nico stepped up next, grabbing the rope with his mouth, digging his claws into the wall. Haruka took mental notes, realizing he was going to have to do the same.

Nico moved much slower than Sherlock had. He held in a yelp every time a spike would shoot out, moving his body at the last second. When he neared the top, Sherlock grabbed him by the scuff of his neck and yanked him up. Munch was already beginning to climb. He was huffing, already short on breath. Flint was right behind him, encouraging Munch to keep moving. Again, as the two neared the top, Sherlock pulled them both to the top.

Donny used his own spikes to allow him to climb the wall without really needing the use of the rope. Haruka needed the rope much more. He was attempting to use the same method that Nico had employed. However, his claws weren't as sharp or as long as Nico's so he was moving slower.

"I swear, I will carry you up there!" Sharp snapped; he was annoyed with how long it was taking Haruka to move. As soon as he saw Donny reach the top, he grabbed the rope and began climbing. With one hand, he grabbed Haruka (who was only a quarter of the way up the wall), and used the other hand to hold onto the rope. He easily ran up the wall, avoiding the spikes causally. As he reached the top, Haruka looked at him.

"Thanks, I guess." Everyone stared at the distance between the platforms.

"I think a lot of us won't be able to make the distance…" Donny said. Sharp was still holding Haruka, and with his other hand, grabbed Flint.

"Sherlock, you, me and Nico are likely the only ones able to make the distance. So you grab Donny and Munch, and let's go!" Sharp shouted. Sherlock groaned, but allowed Munch to climb onto his bag, and picked Donny up under his arm. Nico leapt forward, just barely making the distance. He gripped onto the edge of the platform with his claws, pulling himself onto it. Sherlock landed beside him and Sharp followed quickly. The three of them all continued to jump from platform to platform, and easily made it to the front of the gauntlet. The two carrying their teammates put them onto the ground at this point.

"This one will be easy. Everyone just run!" Sharp yelled, as they all took off. Surprisingly, they all moved quickly enough to avoid all of the logs that were falling. Without hesitation, they all descended into the pit.

"AHHHHH!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"OH MY-"

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FU-!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Screams echoed from the pit the instant the boys disappeared from site. Other unidentifiable noises echoed as well. After a few moments, Flint's head emerged, followed by the rest of the team. They all looked disheveled, and instead of rushing across the finish line, many of them slowly limped.

"And your time is 10 minutes and 3 seconds!" Celebi said.

"Woohoo." Sharp said, sitting on the ground.

"I don't want to know how you got the stuff that's in there…" Munch said with a shudder.

"The internet." Hades said with a chuckle and Jupiter giggled.

"Alright ladies, are you ready?" Jirachi asked.

"No." Kasai muttered.

"Remember what needs to be done." Aqua whispered. Kendra didn't acknowledge her.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Celebi shouted. Grace was the first one to reach the bridge and was about to fly over it, but Jirachi gave her a pointed look.

"Fine…" She muttered, and hoped onto the rope handrail. She simply shuffled her way across the handrail, and jumped off the other side. Kasai wasn't afraid; she had dealt with worse and leapt gracefully across the bridge. Alice laced one of her feelers around Anna's middle, ready to help her friend, and the two jumped across the bridge together. Ashe went next and unsurprisingly had no issues. Lea however was shaking.

"Get on my back." Kendra said softly, and the grass type gave her a grateful smile. Aqua also piled onto Kendra's back, not wanting to actually do any work. Kendra grunted at the added weight, but made her way across the bridge.

"Good job, now up the wall!" Grace said, and then sighed, realizing how she was going to have to climb. She gripped the rope with her beak, and used her sharp talons to begin to walk up the wall, much like Nico and Haruka had to.

"Crap, we have to do that too." Anna said with realization, looking at Kasai and Alice.

"I can get up that with no issues." Kasai said, her eyes blazing. Her inner warrior was coming out full force.

"If you two can hold on, I can get us up there." Kasai said, allowing Anna and Alice to jump onto her back. Alice used her feelers once more to hold onto Anna, as well as to grip onto the Ninetales's back. Kasai grabbed the rope, and immediately began to dart up the wall, not even really feeling the two eeveelutions clinging onto her with their claws.

"Aqua, you're heavy." Kendra said with another grunt. Ashe looked over.

"I can carry Aqua up." She said. Kendra gave her a grateful look.

"Thanks! I'll make sure Lea gets up there." The Absol said with a smile. Aqua suppressed her grin as she slithered over to Ashe, coiling herself around her waist. As soon as she was secured, Ashe darted up the wall in record time. Kendra grabbed the rope with her teeth and began to climb. She was avoiding the spikes, but allowing them to pop up very close to her. One skimmed the side of her fur and she jumped.

"I think one hit me…" She muttered with the rope in her mouth. Lea immediately was concerned.

"Oh no! Are you all right? Just keep climbing. I'll examine you right when we get to the top!" Kendra nodded, and began to climb slower and slower, but still made it to the top. Ashe and Kasai helped her up, and Lea jumped off of her back. The rest of the girls focused their attention onto the platforms, attempting to figure out a way to get across.

"Where did it hit you?" Lea asked.

"I think on the lower left side." Kendra said, swaying. She knew she hadn't been hit, but no one else could know that. Lea began to dart around her, unaware how close they were to the edge of the wall. Suddenly, Kendra was overtaken by a wave of 'dizziness' and stepped back suddenly, bumping into Lea. Kendra 'lost her balance' and fell onto her side, but Lea wasn't as lucky. The bump from Kendra had been enough momentum to send her falling over the edge of the 20-foot wall.

"HELP ME!" Lea screamed as she fell. Everyone suddenly realized what was happening, but the girl was falling too fast. Jirachi and Celebi were discussing something with Jupiter and Hades and didn't even realize what was happening until they heard the scream. They were too far away to use their psychic abilities to catch her. Grace immediately took to the air, trying to reach her in time, but by the time she dove over the wall, Lea had already hit the ground.

"LEA!" Donny screamed, and began to run. Grace landed next to Lea's still body.

"She's not moving!" She screamed, her voice cracking. At this moment, Kendra raised her head.

"What's happening?" She asked 'weakly'. Anna looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Where's Lea?" Kendra asked, slightly louder, trying to stand up. Kasai slowly pointed with her paw, unable to speak. Kendra peered over the edge and screamed.

"NO! NO! Oh no… It's my fault… It's my fault!" She cried, faking a panic.

"It was an accident. You were hit by a spike, you couldn't control it!" Aqua announced. Ashe watched, but nodded her head.

"It was an accident." The Froslass said, trying to process what was happening.

On the ground, Donny was running over to Lea as fast as he legs could move. His short, stubby legs weren't moving fast enough and it was driving him crazy. He needed to get there faster! As he ran, his body began to glow. His legs became longer, as did his arms. His head changed to include a pointed hat, and as the light broke, it was evident that he had evolved into a Cacturne.

With his new long legs, he was the first to reach Lea. The hosts were right behind him. Grace hadn't touched her; she was just staring at her.

"She's breathing." The owl said as soon as Donny reached her. Donny stared at Lea.

"It's a miracle she didn't hit her head or twist her neck. I think her lower body and spine took the most of it." Grace said, pointing with her wing.

"She's may be paralyzed." Celebi said with realization.

"She won't be able to walk…" Jirachi murmured, guilt weighing heavily on her.

"We have to get her to a hospital. The clinic we have here isn't enough, we have to get her air lifted to a city." Jirachi continued, as Celebi pulled out a cellphone to call someone.

"This challenge is over! Everyone back to the cabins now! Donny, you can stay." Jirachi said, as everyone solemnly filed away.

**Confessional: Kendra**

** "Well, now Aqua owes me big time. I did her dirty work, and she had best believe that her life is mine now." **

** Confessional: Aqua**

** "AHAHAHA! It worked! Bye bye bitch!"**

All of the campers were sitting in the clearing in front of the cabins. No one felt like being alone at the moment. Anna was lying between Haruka's legs as he stood over her protectively, licking the top of her head from time to time. Grace was sitting next to Ashe who was stone faced. Kasai was crying heavily, her face buried in Nico's fur. Sharp had his head in his hands, while Sherlock simply stared into the distance. Munch and Flint sat with Alice between them. They were all silent, staring at the dirt. Kendra was 'crying' next to Aqua, continually muttering how it was her fault. Aqua was 'comforting' her, telling her that it was going to be all right. Suddenly Jirachi and Celebi walked into the clearing, followed by a somber looking Donny.

"She's alive and she's going to be okay." He said, his voice filled with tears. Munch gestured for him to come and sit with them, which he did.

"However, she is likely going to need intensive physical therapy in order to possibly walk again in the future. She's got a lot of broken bones, including her spine, and will be in a wheelchair for a long time…possibly the rest of her life. It's honestly a miracle that the fall didn't kill her." Celebi said.

"We know that this is a lot to take in, so there is obviously no elimination tonight. We have to speak with some lawyers, so you guys get some time off to cope. Be safe tonight." Jirachi said, and the campers began to file towards the mess hall, all relying on the support of one another.

"We know this is ending on a sad note, but everyone please remember that Lea will be alright." Celebi said. Jirachi turned to face the camera.

"Please join us next time on Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island."

**Well that's this chapter. I know it's not ending on a happy note, but I feel like it really shows the true colours of some of the contestants. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and again, I do apologize for the lack of updates. I'll do my best to update when I can. **

**Thanks for all of your support. **

**-Tourmaline **


	13. Update

**Hey guys, I just wanted to give you a quick update about this story and explain the very long hiatus.**

**So, first and foremost: this story will continue. I've been looking at my drafts for it again recently, and I have decided that I'm feeling well enough to start writing it again. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Secondly, I would like to apologize. I sort of just dropped off the face of the earth without any explanation. I've been dealing with a really bad depression and a lot more anxiety than normal. My anxiety has been consuming me which ultimately lead to a worsening depression which resulted in me not having any motivation or drive to do anything. I was only able to really go to school and work, I didn't have the energy or drive to even try anything else (including writing). **

**As the depression eased, I thought I would have time to write. Unfortunately, at that time, work completely took over my life (which lead to even more anxiety…) I've since been able to cut down on work hours, so I should have a little more time. **

**That being said, I am still a university student who is nearing the end of my university experience. I am currently taking a class, and come September I will be back to a full course load of four classes. I just want everyone to be aware that I will still be busy so there will be no regular update schedule or very much consistency unfortunately. But I will do my absolute best to write whenever I can. I will finish this story come hell or high water. **

**Finally, I want to thank you readers. The fact that there are people who read this story and connected with it means the world to me. I will finish this story for you guys. **

**I especially want to thank DeviouslyNormal and Knight of the Dimensions. They are two readers who would PM and discuss chapters with me and I appreciate that so much.**

**I plan to start working on the next chapter tomorrow, so hopefully it will be up sometime this week. I promise I will not let this story die. I still love it and all of the wonderful characters that I get to work with. **

**Have a wonderful day and I will update you guys soon with a new chapter, **

**Tourmaline. **


	14. So you think you've got talent?

**Well here it is guys! Another chapter! I have a final on the 13****th****, so I will not be able to work on the next chapter until after then. But hopefully I'll be able to get a couple up before my next semester!  
I want to give a big thanks to those who commented and reached out to me through PM to make sure I was okay. You guys are the best. **

**I just want to address something really quick as well: I've had a couple people ask if I'll be accepting any more characters. I will not be accepting any characters as campers for this show (but I will when I write up a sequel). However, if you guys want your characters to still be included, PM them to me and I will use them as interns. I love giving the interns a little bit of screen time, and I think it would be fun if they were from you guys instead of all from me. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer can be found on earlier chapters. **

"Where the hell is she…" Kendra muttered, pacing back and forth. She was behind the cabins, waiting for Aqua to meet with her. The Dragonair was running late and Kendra was starting to get annoyed. She had done everything for her 'alliance member', and Aqua didn't have the decency to show up on time.

"What do you want?" Kendra turned around abruptly, unsheathing her claws. Aqua was behind her, looking bored. Kendra growled under her breath.

"Think about it dumbass." Kendra snapped. Aqua rolled her eyes.

"If you have nothing to say, I'm going back to bed. I need my beauty sleep." She replied. Before she could leave, Kendra dashed in front of her.

"Don't do it bitch. I did your dirty work, which means you owe me. I'm running things now." Aqua snorted.

"As if. You don't control me." She began to slither away while Kendra chuckled darkly.

"You'll be next to go if you leave right now." Aqua stopped.

"And how do you expect to pull that off?" She asked, obviously not taking the threat very seriously. Kendra stalked forward, fur bristling.

"No one here likes you. No one will believe anything that you say. Where as I've actually made those idiots believe that I'm sweet and friendly. They'll think that you took advantage of me and forced me to do everything. If you screw me over, you're going down for. Not me. I can end your time in this game. So don't screw with me." Kendra snarled. The two stared at each other, neither willing to break eye contact. Kendra's glare was harsh, daring Aqua to step out of line. The Dragonair let out a sigh.

"Fine." Kendra smirked.

"Wonderful. I'm glad we could come to an agreement." She replied, abruptly turning and walking towards the woods with purpose.

**Confession: Aqua**

**That stupid bitch thinks she's in control now? As if. She can threaten me all she wants. As if I care about the fact that she has blackmail on me… Well… I guess that could screw up my game… Damn it.**

Ashe's heart was beating heavily as she slowly made her way to her clearing. Ever since her last encounter with Sharp, she had been nervous to go back there. She knew he would be there. He always was whenever she wanted to train. He liked to annoy her, provoke her, and get uncomfortably close…

Ashe blushed as she remembered how he had behaved the last time she had saw him. The way he had put his hands on her…

"Damn it, get your head in the game." She whispered to herself, trying to push the thoughts out of her head. The blush on her face remained and she couldn't help but smile at the possibility of seeing Sharp.

Sure enough, as she neared the clearing she could see a Bisharp standing in the middle. He was clearly waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, Ashe steeled herself.

"You can do this. You can do this. You can do this." She repeated as she floated forward. She froze suddenly, hearing a slight rustle. Quickly, she hid herself behind a tree as a white blur darted into the distance. Her eyes widened as she saw Kendra walk into the clearing.

Sharp looked up, expecting to see Ashe. He groaned.

"Nice to see you too handsome." Kendra said.

"What do you want Kendra?" He muttered. Kendra shook her fur, allowing it to fall and frame her face. She smiled as she sauntered towards the Bisharp.

"Oh, I think you know what I want." She said, circling him. She brushed her body against his, peering up at him with inviting eyes.

"You know, you're pretty sexy. I don't know why I didn't see it before." She purred, raising herself onto her hind legs. She hooked her front legs over Sharp's shoulders. She gently rubbed her face against his, and pecked his cheek delicately. The Bisharp closed his eye, attempting to hold in his desire to throw the Absol off of him. He turned his head away from her. Kendra's eyes narrowed.

"If that's how you want to be then there are other ways we can go about this." She hissed into his ear. Sharp peered at her.

"Listen, I'm the reason that Lea is out of this game. You saw the way she went out. I will do that to everyone else if I have to. Including your precious little snow princess. Now, I don't think that's something you want, so maybe you should smarten up and do what I've been telling you to do." She growled, dropping back down to all fours.

"Be smart Sharp." She warned, exiting the clearing.

Ashe leaned back against the tree, hand covering her mouth. She hadn't been able to hear anything that was said, but the body language had been enough. It was clear that Sharp had been using her when he was interested in Kendra. She bit her lip, anger boiling up inside of her. There was no way that she could let him get away with this. She didn't care about practicing peace at the moment; she wanted to let him know that she was furious.

Sharp had sat on the ground after Kendra left. He had his arms loosely resting on his knees, his head hanging down. He slowly raised it as he heard someone entering the clearing. He gave a half smile when he saw it was Ashe.

"Hey you." He said. Ashe rolled her eyes.

"Don't you do that." She snapped. Sharp looked at her with confusion on his face.

"Easy there princess. What the hell has gotten into you?"

"What the hell has gotten into me? Are you that dense? You're fucking Kendra! And you have the audacity to try and use me to do the same? Well listen up buddy, I'm not going to be another notch on your belt!" Ashe yelled, her face red. Tears had started to well up in her eyes. Sharp slowly stood up.

"Whoa there. Listen I know I'm an asshole most of the time, but I wouldn't do that to you." Ashe snorted through her tears.

"As if. You just admitted that you're an asshole! And to think I actually thought that maybe I could finally have a relationship because there was a guy that I kind of liked!' She shouted, and quickly covered her mouth. Sharp chuckled without realizing. Ashe's eyes widened, and she turned to run. Sharp realized his mistake and quickly grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" She pulled against his grip.

"As if." Sharp replied, pulling her towards his chest. He wrapped both of his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Let me go!" Ashe's voice was muffled.

"No, I need you to listen to me." He said. Ashe stopped struggling, but Sharp still held her tightly.

"I know everyone thinks I'm a bad guy. And I guess I kind of am seeing as I had to go to juvie. And I know I like to mess with people, but if I care about someone I would never hurt them. And I care about you Ashe. You have to believe me; there is nothing romantic or sexual going on between myself and that mutt… I just have to do some stuff that I'd rather not do to protect you." He put his hands on Ashe's shoulders and held her at a distance so that he could see her face.

"I don't need you to protect me." She replied in monotone voice, slowly gaining her composure back.

"I know you don't. But I will protect you. Cause I think you're a pretty cool chick." He said with a slight blush. Ashe's lip quivered.

"You do?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her and she gave a tiny smile back.

"But we have to be careful right now, okay? I can't really explain what's happening right now, but I need you to trust me. Can you trust me?"

"I can try." She replied.

"Thank you." He pulled her back into a hug, gently resting his chin on the top of her head. Ashe slowly wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest. The two stood like that, allowing themselves to be vulnerable for a moment before being reminded of the ongoing game they were in.

**Confession: Ashe**

**Obviously something more is going on with Kendra than I originally thought. Sharp and I spoke, and he explained that if Kendra finds out that I know anything, she would come after me. I guess I will have to continue to figure things out with Nico as I was originally doing. Honestly, I'm just glad that Sharp and Kendra are not an item. And that hug I had with Sharp was really nice….**

"Damn it…why is this bothering me so much?" Kendra said to herself as she stalked away from Sharp. Her admission to him about what had happened to Lea had caused her to think about that moment. She was starting to wonder if she had acted out of line. The girl had almost died because of her actions. She paused for a second, front paw raised.

"Do I feel guilty?" She asked aloud. As soon as she said that, she realized that she did in fact feel guilty.

"Well screw this! I have no reason to feel guilty! I was just doing what I had to! I'll do whatever I have to do to win! And if anyone is at fault, it should be Aqua! It was her dumb idea!" Kendra ranted loudly as she paced forward. She was attempting to hide her guilt by replacing it with her anger. It seemed to be working, as her rage was building. She was so focused on her anger that she was unaware of Munch walking towards her.

"Oh sorry Kendra, didn't see you there!" Munch said, moving out of the way. Kendra's head snapped up. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Munch. Her hatred for him had been brewing since she had lost to him in battle.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" She snapped. Munch's eyes widened. Kendra snarled at him loudly as she walked by him.

"Well that was really weird… I think I need to tell the guys about this." Munch said softly. He immediately scurried in the direction of the mess hall where he knew that Flint and Donny were. The entire time he walked, he kept replaying the interaction in his head. He had never seen Kendra behave in such a manner. It really worried him. He quickly reached the mess hall.

"Hey guys." He greeted them as he opened the door. Flint gave him a nod where as Donny didn't even turn. Flint patted Donny on the back as Munch walked over to them.

"How are you holding up buddy?" Munch asked softly. Donny shrugged his shoulders softly.

"I'm worried about her. She's such a sweet little thing and she's hurting." His voice quivered as he spoke.

"She's getting a massive payout from this show and that'll take care of her physical therapy." Flint offered. Donny nodded.

"Can we talk about something else maybe?" He asked desperately.

"Um…" Flint stuttered trying to think of another topic of conversation.

"Kendra was acting really weird." Munch interjected, causing both of the guys to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Flint asked, intrigued.

"Well I ran into her into the woods. She wasn't paying attention and I almost bumped into her. I apologized, and she swore at me. Then she legitimately snarled at me and stormed off." He said.

"That's really strange…." Flint said, rubbing his hand on his chin.

"It's definitely strange… Especially since she's been so nice… She only started acting this way after Lea…" He trailed off.

"Well she was feeling guilty because she got hit from that spike and accidently knocked her over. That's what Alice said at least…" Flint told them.

"Hmm… It just seems weird though…" Donny said.

"It's too bad that we're not that good at figuring out weird stuff…" Munch muttered. Donny stood up abruptly.

"I'll be back in a bit." He said, and quickly left the mess hall.

**Confession: Munch **

**Man, Kendra was being so weird today… I didn't think that she hated me, but it sure seemed like it today…**

Sherlock was sitting at one of the picnic tables, writing in his journal. He was absorbed in thought, as Donny slid into the seat across from him.

"Can I help you Donnel?" Sherlock asked without looking up. Donny sighed.

"I need your help Sherlock." Donny said. Sherlock looked up, raising a brow. He closed his journal, folding his hands on top of it.

"You have my attention." The Sceptile replied.

"I'm suspicious of Kendra. Ever since Lea got hurt, Kendra has been acting really strange. Munch said that she lashed out at him as well. You're obviously the best suited to figure this mystery out. So I'd really appreciate your help." Donny said, desperation clearly lacing his voice.

"Hmm… And what will I be able to get in return?" Sherlock asked.

"What?"

"I don't do favors. If you want me to do something, I expect something in return."

"I don't have any money…hence why I'm on the show…" Donny said. Sherlock chuckled condescendingly.

"I don't want your money. I want you to do as I say for the remainder of the game. You will help me in my endeavors. In return, I will do your detective work. Do we have a deal?" Donny took a deep breath. He knew if he wanted to get justice Lea, he would need Sherlock. Donny stuck out his hand. Sherlock took his hand and shook it.

"Deal." Donny said.

Up in a tree, Grace narrowed her eyes. She knew that Donny was making a deal with the devil. She cautiously made her way across the branches to the opposite side of the tree. She spread her wings and silently took off. She scanned the ground, looking for the three eeveelutions who would almost certainly be together. As she flew towards the direction of the ocean, she saw a sleek blue figure shimmy out of the water onto the dock. Narrowing her eyes, she realized there was a patch of green and pink on the dock. As she flew closer, she saw that the two patches were Anna and Alice lying down, and Haruka had just joined them. She landed on the dock, folding her wings against her side.

"Hey Grace." Alice said.

"Hey. You guys need to hear this." She said quickly, not in the mood for small talk. Anna and Alice shared a look, while Haruka laid his head against Anna's back.

"Donny just made a deal with Sherlock. Donny wants him to investigate Kendra and in exchange Sherlock wants Donny to essentially be his lackey!" Grace exclaimed.

"So you think that he is going to take advantage of him?" Haruka asked. Grace nodded her head.

"I'm worried that Donny is going to turn on his friends because of that asshole." Grace spat out, her hate for Sherlock clearly apparent.

"Flint better not get screwed over because of this…" Alice said slightly under her breath.

"We'll keep an eye on things Grace. We'll make sure Donny doesn't get hurt because of it." Haruka replied, trying to reassure Grace. She nodded her head.

"Okay. I'm going to go keep an eye on them." She said, flying off. Alice stood up.

"I think I'm going to go and find Flint. I'm going to see how he is and if I need to warn him about Sherlock." She said, trotting off. Haruka stood up and moved so he was lying in front of Anna, placing his paw on top of hers.

"Are you alright? You were kind of quiet." She looked up at him, biting her lip.

"What if he targets you?" She asked.

"Don't you worry about that." Haruka said softly.

"I'm going to worry! I just found you and I can't imagine losing you…" She looked down. Haruka gently lifted her chin.

"Hey. You're not going to lose me. And if I get eliminated, I will still be with you." He said, trying to reassure her.

"I know. But I like having you in the game with me."

"How about this? I will do my best to not draw attention to myself so that they don't target me. Okay? Cause I like being in the game with you too." Anna smiled gently and nodded her head.

"Okay." Haruka smiled and leaned in and kissed her. As Anna deepened the kiss, he softly pushed her against the dock as she pulled him closer.

**Confession: Haruka **

**I never thought that I'd be able to let someone into my life other than Mako. But she's entered into my life and has been amazing. I think I may be falling in love with her…**

"Damn it, where the hell is she?" Nico said, slightly angry. Ever since he had kissed Kasai, she had been avoiding him. It was starting to make his depression flare up. Usually when he was sad, he'd go and talk to Kasai. But now he wasn't able to find her. He had even woken up early to search the island for her and had been unsuccessful. In a last ditch effort, he peered into the girls cabin, and saw a pile of white fur on one of the beds.

"Kasai!" He said loudly, causing a head to pop up. Kasai looked terrified to see him.

"Uh.. hey Nico…" She said nervously.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked, trying to mask how much her avoidance had hurt him. Kasai sighed.

"I just don't know how I feel about you… I really like you as a friend, but then you kissed me and I got confused… And I just didn't know what to do…" She said. Nico scoffed.

"Seriously? So your solution is just to avoid someone who cares about you?" Kasai looked down.

"I'm really sorry Nico. I just need time to think…I'm not good at relationship stuff." She whispered.

"Fine. I'll give you space to think." He said sarcastically, storming out of the cabin. Kasai leapt off the bed.

"Nico, wait!" She called, running out of the cabin. Before she could make an effort to find him, an airhorn went off.

"CAMPERS! PLEASE FIND THE STAGE ASAP!" Jirachi shouted through a megaphone.

**Confession: Kasai**

**I feel like I really screwed up…**

All of the contestants were standing in front of a massive stage that had been constructed. Jirachi and Celebi were standing with a small pokemon whose bottom half was a rock with pink gems around her waist, a white body and a large pink gem on her head. Jirachi and Celebi both had their arms crossed and did not look amused.

"Whose that?" Munch asked, eating a cookie. Jirachi let out a dramatic sigh while Celebi rolled her eye.

"Hello, my name is Diancie. I have been invited here to help judge this challenge." She said politely. Jirachi shoved her out of the way.

"You're only here because the producers thought that you were relevant for some reason. Yet we all know that everyone is more interested in Magearna but she's too busy to be here. Which is why they sent you. Now sit up and shut down. This is my show." She snapped.

"And mine!" Celebi interjected.

"You be quiet! Anyways, today you all will be competing in a talent show! All of you will have to showcase a talent, and we will each judge you out of 10. The max score you can get is 30. Zekroms, we flipped a coin and you guys are going to go first. I hope you all have some sort talent!" Jirachi said. The hosts moved to a table that was set up in front of the stage with Diancie, while all of the contestants gathered in the seats set up behind the table.

"So first up will be Nico! Oh and if you guys need any props or anything, just let one of the stage hands know and they'll find things for you." Nico sighed as he climbed up the stairs at the back of the stage. There were a number of interns running around behind the currently closed curtains.

"So, what do you need?" A Leavanny wearing a headset and holding a clipboard asked.

"Umm… Do you have any cakes or something? And decorating stuff?" The Leavanny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah sure…" She replied, clearly confused, before speaking into her headset.

"Hey Bobby? Can you get pastries and decorating stuff for Nico? Thanks. And no, I'm not sleeping with you." She said. Nico laughed slightly while she glared at him. A Mr. Mime suddenly teleported in and gave Nico everything he needed. He winked at the Leavanny who gave him a disgusted look before he teleported away.

"Alright Nico, you're on in 3, 2, 1!" The curtain suddenly rose, and Nico could barely see as stage lights blinded him.

"Introduce yourself!" Jirachi yelled.

"You know who I am!" Nico replied with an eyeroll.

"It's talent show etiquette!" Jirachi retorted.

"Hi, I'm Nico. I'm going to be creating food art…" He said, walking over to the supplies that the Mr. Mime had brought. There was a large bare cake, icing, rice crispy treats, knives and a variety of other things that could be used to decorate. Nico quickly grabbed a knife with his mouth, and began to shave the cake into a slender, serpentine shape.

"This is kind of weird…" Celebi muttered. The other two judges nodded her head, as Nico rolled out the rice crispy treats into the shape of a head. He then started to cover the cake with fondant. He expertly began to carve scales with his claw, which he delicately placed on the bottom half of the cake. He then started placing other colours of fondant on the top half of the cake, which he decorated too. He grabbed a piping bag gently with his mouth and started to put the finishing touches on.

"Done." He said, placing the piping bag down. He had created a Milotic out of the cake that looked very realistic.

"Hmm… It looks really good, and I'm impressed that you did it that fast. But that being said, it wasn't really that entertaining. I'm going to give you a 5." Celebi said, holding up a 5. Jirachi nodded her head.

"I'm going to give you a 5 as well." She said, holding up a 5 also.

"I do agree with my two lovely co-judges. A 5 seems reasonable." Diancie held up a 5.

"So Nico gets 15. Next up will be Sharp!" Jirachi said, as Nico jumped off the stage. A regular Sandslash and a Sandslash that appeared to be covered in ice attempted to move the cake off stage while Sharp asked for a large piece of wood.

He walked onto the stage where a giant log had been placed. He gave a smirk to the judges and winked at Diancie, causing Ashe to glare at him.

"What's up ladies and nerds. I'm Sharp, and I'm going to carve this." He closed his eyes for a second, and then leapt at the log. He used the blades on his arms to hack at the wood. Wood chips began to fly, causing all of the judges to duck underneath the table to avoid being hit.

"He seems, uh, passionate?" Grace muttered, using her wings to help shield herself, Ashe, Anna and Alice.

"Yeah…" Munch agreed. The Munchlax had multiple pieces of wood sticking out of his body and did not look happy.

"Well ladies, I'm finished and ready for your inspection." Sharp said, his voice cool. Cautiously, the hosts and Diancie peered over the table. Diancie squealed when she saw the carving. Sharp had carved a statue of Diancie in an adorable pose.

"I give that a 10!" Diancie said, her joy clearly evident on her face. Celebi and Jirachi shared a look.

"I guess it's good… I'll give you a 5." Celebi said, not impressed with the fact that Sharp had chosen Diancie. Jirachi simply held up a 1.

"Yeah, get off the stage. You get 16. Flint, get up there." Flint looked up from helping Munch pull the wood chips out of his arm.

"Sorry buddy." Flint said as Sharp sat down.

"That's hilarious man. What a sad dork." He said with a laugh when he saw Munch, causing Munch to sigh.

"Should we place bets on if he is going to surf?" Alice asked with a grin, causing everyone to chuckle. Flint heard the comment and realized that he would have to do something other than surf.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to have to show everyone…" He said, as he whispered something to the Leavanny. The Mr. Mime appeared again and handed Flint an instrument. He gently pulled it out of the case and gave a small smile when he saw it.

"Well this is interesting." Celebi said as Flint walked on stage, carrying a violin.

"Hi, I'm Flint and I'll be playing the violin." He said, raising the violin. He allowed it to rest on his shoulder as he placed his chin on the chin rest. He took a deep breath, and then raised the bow to the strings. The first note was low and long. Then the music changed into a much more pleasant tune. Each note soared through the silence as Flint closed his eyes, swaying to the music. None of the campers or judges could take their eyes off of the grass type. Alice could feel her heart beating faster as she watched Flint. With a heavy breath, Flint finished the song, gently lowering the bow. Alice began to clap loudly, as everyone else joined in. Flint smiled gratefully, realizing that he was the first to get applause.

"Well that was really surprising, and absolutely awesome! 10!" Jirachi said holding up a 10. Both Celebi and Diancie held up a 10 as well!

"Wow! Flint gets a perfect score of 30! Can Munch top that?" Celebi said, as Munch high fived Flint when the two passed each other. Munch clambered up the stairs. He wandered to the back of the stage, almost crashing into the Leavanny.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Munch apologized. The Leavanny gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. What do you need?"

"Food. Lots of food." Munch said with a definitive nod. The Leavanny giggled at his demeanor.

"Alright then." Munch waited patiently as interns brought in food.

"So what's your name?" He asked the Leavanny. She looked up, surprised.

"I'm Lucy. No one really cares to ask." She replied. Munch grinned at her.

"Well, I care." Munch said. Lucy blushed deeply. Munch waved, grabbing the food that was given to him as he headed towards the front of the stage. Lucy watched him go.

"I guess he is kind of cute…" She whispered to herself.

Munch ambled onto the stage, dragging a cart of food, including the cake that Nico had sculpted earlier. The Mightyena raised his head slightly when he saw the cake, but sighed and rested his head against his paws, attempting to nap.

"Hey I'm Munch. And I'm going to be eating all this food as fast as I can!" He said, gesturing to the food. The judges all cringed slightly.

"Oh geez… This is going to be awful." Sharp said. All the girls nodded their heads, while Aqua turned her nose up.

"Here goes nothing." Munch said, before diving at the food. No one could have predicted how quickly he was able to ingest the surrounding food, before attacking the cake that was the centerpiece. He chomped on the Milotic's head, and was done the entire cake in about three bites. He swallowed, and then hit a button that was on a stopwatch that was on his wrist.

"45 seconds!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms happily in the air. He turned to look at the contestants and the judges. Haruka, Flint and Donny all were staring wide eyed with their jaws slack. Nico looked pissed that his cake had been destroyed, where as Sherlock and Sharp were unimpressed. The girls were all slightly happy though, as they knew this would not be considered a good talent. Diancie had a horrified look on her face.

"Um… I did not except anything like that…I'm sorry, but I have to give you a 1…" She said, turning her head.

"Yeah dude, that's going to give you a 1…" Jirachi held up a 1, as did Celebi without saying anything. Munch let out a dejected sigh as he walked off the stage. Lucy peered out from behind the curtain and gave him a small smile.

"Haruka, get up there." Jirachi demanded. The Vaporeon walked towards the stage. The normal Sandslash walked over to him.

"What do you need?" She asked, clearly bored.

"Stop being a bitch." The ice Sandshlash muttered, causing her to glare at him. She then turned to Haruka.

"STOP STARING. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NEED?" She yelled, causing Haruka to gulp nervously.

"An easel and paint…" He squeaked. The Sandslash nodded, storming off. Soon, she returned and handed Haruka the supplies. He dragged them onto the stage.

"I'm Haruka, and I'm going to be doing a speed painting." He said, turning the easel so it faced the audience. He dipped his paw into light green paint, and began to quickly paint a shape. He cleaned his paw off in cup of water, before dipping in to the light blue, painting a shape next to the green. He continued to create shapes quickly in a variety of different colours. After he finished creating all of the shapes, he began to apply accent colours to them all.

"He's painting all of us." Sherlock said, being the most observant. Everyone raised his or her eyebrows in surprise. Haruka kept painting quickly, adding more and more details. As he finished, he moved out of the way so everyone could clearly see what he had painted. All of the campers, including the eliminated ones, had been painted standing on the dock. Celebi and Jirachi were floating above them, surrounded by clouds.

"Hmm. That's really nicely done, but I think that you could have done more… I'm going to give you a 6." Diancie said. Celebi help up a 6 as well.

"Eh. 5. Meaning you get 17." Jirachi said.

"Alright, Donny it's your turn." Celebi said, as the Cacturne stood up. He walked into the back area of the stage.

"Do y'all know if there's any horse like Pokémon?" He asked. The ice Sandslash raised an eyebrow.

"I think there may be one… CLIVE!" He yelled, causing everyone around him to jump. Heavy footsteps started echoing, shaking the ground. A massive Mudsdale that stood about eight feet tall walked up to Donny. He peered down at Donny, who gulped. He had never ridden anything as large as this Mudsdale.

"Hey… It's Clive, right?" He asked.

"YES." The Mudsdale answered in a booming voice.

"Could you help me out?" He asked. The horse tossed his head in a nod. Donny smiled and walked out onto the stage.

"Hey y'all, it's Donny. I'm gonna be showing off some horse riding skills." He said, signaling for Clive to join him. The Mudsdale galloped onto the stage, running close to Donny. The Cacturne grabbed the mane and pulled himself onto the back of the horse. Clive reared up onto his hind legs, whinnying loudly. As he brought his feet back to the ground, Donny spurred the horse with his feet. Clive galloped across the stage, before Donny steered him into a tight turn. The two continued to do this, making each turn tighter than the last. With another spur of his heels, Clive began to buck, but Donny held on with ease. He turned the horse around to face the judges.

"YAH! YAH!" Donny yelled. Clive reared up again, and began to gallop full speed towards the end of the stage. As his front hooves neared the very edge of the stage, Donny clicked his heels against the Mudsdale body twice, encouraging him to jump. Clive soared off of the end of the stage, flying over the heads of the judges. The horse landed easily, raising his front right hoof while Donny tipped his 'hat'.

"DAMN COWBOY!" Alice yelled. The contestants began to applaud.

"That was pretty awesome. Though Clive was kind of doing a lot of the work… Hmm.. 7!" Celebi said, throwing up a 7. Diancie nodded her head.

"I agree. I shall give you a 7 as well!" She said politely.

"Meh. It was good, but like Celebi said, the Mudsdale did the work. I'll give you a 6, so in total, you get 20." Jirachi said. Donny climbed off of Clive's back, and gave him a pat on the side as a thank you. Sherlock stood up before the hosts could call him, as he knew he would be next. He nimbly leapt onto the stage, turning to fast the three women watching him.

"Hello, I am Sherlock. I am quite talented at deducing things about others. I would like to demonstrate this today." He said with a smirk. Celebi leaned back in her chair while Jirachi crossed her arms.

"Alright, and how are you going to do that?" Celebi asked. Sherlock smirked and gave a low chuckle.

"I shall demonstrate with our special guest if that is alright." Diancie gave a radiant smile.

"Oh that's perfectly fine!" Sherlock glanced at Diancie, took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"Well, Diancie you're married to Genesect, correct?" Diancie nodded her head.

"You've been unhappy in your marriage for quite some time now. You realized that Genesect was unable to satisfy any of your needs, from emotional to physical. So, you decided to cheat on your ever-faithful husband. And due to your jealousy of Jirachi, you thought it would be a good idea to try and sleep with her boyfriend, Hoopa." Jirachi turned to look at Diancie.

"Bitch, what did you do?" She exclaimed, while Diancie looked down.

"But Hoopa was quite faithful, and would never cheat on Jirachi. So you tried to find any other Mythical or Legendary that was willing to be with you. Of course they were all disgusted by your actions. I guess they seem to have more class than that. But then again, that nasty little personality of yours that you think you hide probably pushes them away. Victini wouldn't even touch you, which clearly says a lot… So you decided to try and find someone else. You tend to wear your wedding ring inverted, hiding the gem, exactly as you're doing now." Diancie quickly looked at her hand, and flipped her ring back around.

"You found that your best option for finding someone was going to nightclubs. I see you went last night, there is still a stamp on your right hand." Celebi was taking a sip of water and nearly choked on it.

"You seem to draw fighting types towards you. I imagine that you and that Machamp you meant last night had quite a bit of fun…"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU GET A 1! STOP TALKING NOW!" Diancie slammed her hands on the table loudly. Both Celebi and Jirachi started to cackle loudly.

"10! YOU GET A 10 FROM BOTH OF US!" Jirachi managed to say through her laughter. Diancie glared at the two, crossing her arms.

"So with Sherlock scoring 21, the boys get a total score of 122. Grace, you're going to be up first for the ladies." Celebi said. Grace sighed, flying towards the stage. She glared at Sherlock as she flew past.

"Ugh. What the hell am I going to do for a talent? I'm only really good at trivia..." She muttered. She looked around the backstage area, and saw ribbons.

"Hmm… Time to improvise…" She said with a sigh. She grabbed the ribbons and quickly made her way onto the stage.

"I'm Grace… I'm going to be doing an aerial ribbon dance." Grace said. She had tied a silver ribbon to her left leg, a pink ribbon to her right leg and was holding a stick in her mouth that had a blue ribbon attached to it. Soft music began to play as Grace took off into the air. She began to dive slowly, dragging the ribbons behind her. She pulled herself upwards, twisting around in the air with the ribbons moving around. Quickly, she did a couple of flips, before straightening herself in the air. She held herself in place for a moment, and then started to spin rapidly, all of the ribbons twirling around her entire body. Still spinning, she dove rapidly towards the stage. Right before she would have hit the stage, she pulled out of her spin and landed delicately.

"Hmmm… That was all right… It was pretty with the ribbons, but you weren't the most graceful…I'm going to give you a 6." Jirachi said.

"I don't really get ribbon dancing…5." Celebi said.

"I'll give you a 6." Diancie held up her number, clearly still bitter.

"So Grace gets a total of 17. Next up is Kasai." The Ninetales bowed her head meekly, slightly nervous to go on stage. Even though she knew the others, she still was a little worried about stage fright. She looked over at Nico, hoping for some reassurance, but the dark type wouldn't even turn her way. She held in a sigh, realizing how much her lack of knowledge about romance and love had screwed this up. Maybe through her talent, she could express to him that she was sorry.

Nimbly, the fire type leapt onto the stage, clearly showing her strength. She swallowed nervously, stage fright starting to set in.

"Umm… I'm K-Kasai. A-A-And I'm going t-to be doing an improved free verse s-spoken word…" She stuttered out, hoping that she would be able to get through her spoken word poem without stuttering. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she slowly exhaled.

"_I've never been good at expressing myself, _

_but let me attempt this. _

_Growing up, life was tough,_

_A shy girl to a warrior, _

_That was dad's dream,_

_Afraid of everything, _

_Losing everything, _

_Everyone. _

_She tried, _

_Tried, _

_Tried._

_She was never enough._

_But n-now she's trying, _

_Trying not to be afraid,_

_b-but she's let him down too._

_S-s-she deserves it._

_She doesn't know how to love, _

_Never loved before._

_But she wants to,_

_If he lets her,_

_A shy girl to a warrior,_

_It happened, exactly like dad wanted,_

_But n-now,_

_The so called warrior just wants to love."_

Kasai stared at Nico through the entire poem, her eyes welling up with tears. Nico gazed at her solemnly, his face blank. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"That was very passionate and clearly from the heart. But you stuttered a lot. So I'm going to give you a 7." Jirachi said.

"I agree. 7." Diancie said bluntly. Celebi snorted, but held up at a 7 as well.

"So you get 21 all together. Aqua will be next." The fairy like Pokémon gestured to the Dragonair.

"Ugh." Aqua let out a loud, annoyed sigh before slithering towards the stage. Kasai cautiously walked back to the contestants, her head hanging. She sat off to the side, by herself. Nico walked over to her. He didn't say anything, but sat next to her silently. He slid his paw over one of hers, holding it there for a moment, to reassure her. Kendra watched them, realizing what was going on. She growled under breath. She didn't like Kasai because of how strong the girl was, and if she was in a relationship, that would boost her confidence, making her even more of a threat. She didn't care about relationships when they consisted of weak individuals, like Anna and Haruka. But strong individuals like Kasai with someone like Nico who was constantly consistent would be a threat. She would have to do something about that.

Aqua slid onto the stage. She tossed her head confidently. She gave a smug grin.

"I'm Aqua and I'm going to be modeling. And if you give me a 1, I will come after you." She threatened. Music began to play, as Aqua slid across the stage in tune to the music. She held her head up high, clearly showing off that she was used to modeling. She got to the front of the stage, and began to pose. She hit every pose she could. Jirachi and Celebi shared a look, where as Diancie actually seemed to be interested in it. Aqua winked, before sliding back to her original position as the music faded out. In unison, Jirachi and Celebi each held up a 2, both afraid that Aqua would hold true to her threat if they gave her a 1.

"Well, I actually really liked that. But you could have done a lot more. So I'm going to give you a 6." Diancie said. Aqua glared at the two hosts as she slid back towards the contestants.

"Alice, it's your turn." Celebi gestured to the Sylveon.

"Good luck." Anna whispered to her friend. Aqua let out a disgusted noise, causing Alice to roll her eyes as she headed towards the stage.

"Do you need anything?" Lucy asked. Alice shook her head.

"No, just play music when I give you the cue…" She said, not happy with what talent she was going to do.

"Hi, I'm Alice, and I'll be doing a dance…" She said through gritted teeth.

"The tomboy can dance?" Sharp said with a scoff. Alice held in a snarl, but signaled to Lucy. Soft music, typically used for ballet dances, began to play. Sharp busted out laughing, but Ashe leaned forward and smacked him in the back of the head.

Alice held still for a moment, before pulling herself onto her toes. She was going to do the entire dance en pointe. She took two gracefully steps forward, before lifting her front left paw above her head. She then lifted her other front paw. She crossed her back legs, then slowly bent towards the grounds. She gently straightened her legs again, before lifting her back left leg straight behind her, balancing all of her weight on her right back leg. She held this for a moment, before she pulled her leg closer to her body. She then kicked it out, using the momentum to spin herself around. As she spun numerous times, she brought her left back leg up so that the end of her paw rested against her right back knee. She pulled herself out of the spin, and took a few more steps forward, still balancing on her back legs. She then did a large leap across the stage, spreading her legs almost into the splits while in the air. Once she landed, she quickly took two steps backwards. She then jumped backwards, kicking her legs out behind her into a mini aerial split. She landed again, and raised her right back leg behind her as high as it would go. She bent forward, point her front left leg towards the ground. As she lowered her leg, she slowly came off of her toes, and rested her feet flat on the ground, bowing slightly.

"Thank you." She said softly. Both Celebi and Jirachi were staring at her, their mouths open. All of the contestants were surprised as well, not expecting Alice to know how to dance ballet. Flint was staring at her, completely in awe at the grace and elegance she had just displayed.

"That was really impressive! 10!" Celebi managed to say, holding up a 10. After a moments pause, both Jirachi and Diancie held up a 10 as well.

"Well done! You get 30!" Jirachi said, as Alice's teammates all cheered.

"Kendra, your turn!" Jirachi continued. The Absol gave a fake smile to everyone as she walked up to the stage.

"I'm Kendra, and I'll be showing you all an example of a first round for a contest battle." She said, walking into the center of the stage. Kendra used Double Team multiple times so that there were copies forming a circle around her. She then shot off a multiple Shadow Balls high up into the air above the head of each of the copies. She then leapt into the air, hitting each Shadow Ball with a Flamethrower so that the glowed with a hot orange flame. Kendra landed on the ground, pausing for a moment. Just before any of the Shadow Balls could fall and hit one of her copies, she tossed her head dramatically. A powerful Razor Wind cut through all of the Shadow Balls, scattering dark energy through the air, while embers fells around each copy. Her scythe glowed, and without hesitation, she dashed through the copies, making each of them disappear as she hit them each with a Night Slash. She gave a grin, and blew a kiss to the judges as she got through the last copy.

"Tada." She said with a wink.

"Interesting. That was different. I'll give you an 8." Celebi said.

"I liked that! I love elegant things such as that. Obviously I have a greater appreciation for things like this. You get a 9." Diancie said with a glare towards Celebi.

"Apparently I'm not cultured enough to appreciate this… I'll give you a 7." Jirachi held up a 7.

"So you get 24. Ashe, it's your turn." Celebi called to the Froslass. She stood up, and floated to the backstage area.

"Do you have a French horn?" She asked politely to the Mr. Mime stagehand.

"Uhh…No…" He replied.

"Damn it." She replied.

"We have a trumpet though…" He said, handing her the instrument. She sighed.

"I guess this will have to work." She took the horn from him, and walked out onto the stage, trying to force herself to be confident.

"Hello, I am Ashe. I shall be playing the trumpet." She raised the horn up to her lips. The first noise that came out of the trumpet made everyone cringe, including Ashe. While she knew how to play the French horn, the trumpet was different. She struggled with the instrument for a few more moments before she finally seemed to get the hang of it. She forced a semi-decent song out of the trumpet before finally dropping it to the ground.

"You tried… And you kind of managed to play a song near the end… So 4." Celebi said.

"Yeah… I think a 4 is fair." Jirachi agreed.

"I think my ears are still ringing from the beginning of that… 3…" Diancie said, shaking her head. Ashe bowed, before floating off of the stage, her pride hurt.

"So with Ashe scoring an 11, the pressure is on Anna." Anna paled.

"I don't know if I can do this… I'm not talented!" She exclaimed.

"Sweetie, you can sing." Haruka whispered to her. Anna gulped.

"Only when I'm in the shower. I've never sung in front of an audience before!"

"Well you're about to!" Aqua snapped at the Espeon, who flinched. Alice let out a low growl, before patting her friend on the back.

"You can do!" She said encouragingly as Anna sighed. The psychic type finally got to her feet, and meekly made her way to the stage.

"I'm Anna, and I'm going to be singing." She mumbled quickly. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself.

"_You thought that leaving would protect me, _

_You thought that he would love me so._

_You left so you could be free, _

_Oh how could you have known?_

_Know that he would hate me, _

_Know that he would break me…" _

Anna's voice echoed with pain as she sang. Her voice was low and strong, but somehow clear. Her soaring song captivated everyone.

"_Mama, I miss you, _

_But I doubt you think of the daughter you left behind, _

_Why would you?_

_You got the freedom I could never find."_

"Anna…" Haruka whispered.

"_You left me to die there, _

_You broke every promise to me, _

_How in the hell was that ever fair?_

_All the pain that you never got to see, _

_You could have prevented it all, _

_Could have saved me from him,_

_But you left me to fall, _

_My future was looking dim. _

_Mama, I miss you, _

_But I doubt you think of the daughter you left behind, _

_Why would you?_

_You got the freedom I could never find._

_I'm doing better now, _

_Though I still carry the scars, _

_So maybe you deserve to take a bow, _

_Cause you're little girl is going to finally shoot for the stars. _

_Mama, I miss you, _

_But I doubt you think of the daughter you left behind, _

_Why would you?_

_You got the freedom I could never find."_

Anna finished the song, tears in her eyes. Everyone began to clap, similarly to when Flint had performed. Silently all of the judges held up a 10. Anna smiled gratefully.

"So with Anna scoring 30, the girls get 143 all together. Meaning they win! Gentlemen, you know the drill! And Diancie, get the hell out of here now." Jirachi snapped.

**Confessional: Sharp**

**Shit… We lost, which means I've got to convince the others that we need to eliminate Munch otherwise Kendra might kill me… Or Ashe…**

Sharp walked over to where Nico and Sherlock were. He sat down next to the gecko, who peered at him.

"So, who is it that you want to eliminate?"

"How did you know that I was going to ask that you nerd?" Sharp snapped. Sherlock scoffed.

"Relax." Sharp sighed.

"Well, just putting it out there, but I think we need to get rid of Munch. He did awfully today." Nico interjected. Sharp jumped up.

"YES! We need to get rid of Munch!" He agreed. Sherlock lazily turned to him.

"Fine. I'll go speak to Donny about this. And tell him to convince his friends so we can blind side Munch." Sherlock said, pulling himself up. Sharp and Nico watched him leave.

Sherlock jogged over to where Donny was walking. He quickly grabbed him.

"Alright Donny. You're voting for Munch tonight. And you will convince Flint and Haruka to do the same." He spoke quietly, and then walked away. Donny sighed, realizing that by asking Sherlock to help him with Kendra, he would have to do this. He saw Flint and Haruka talking at a picnic table.

"Hey y'all. Where's Munch?" He greeted them.

"Talking with that Leavanny." Flint said with a smirk.

"Listen, I think we need to eliminate him…" Donny said.

"What?! Dude he's our friend!" Flint exclaimed. Donny sighed again.

"I know… But I made this deal with Sherlock, and he told me that he would help me if I did what he said. I need you guys to vote with me. Please?" He begged. Haruka and Flint shared a look.

**Confessional: Haruka **

**Maybe Grace was right about Sherlock… **

The boys were all gathered in front of Celebi and Jirachi. The two hosts paused solemnly, before Jirachi floated forward.

"Gentlemen. I guess today's vote wasn't surprising based off of the challenge, but it is surprising in general. Munch, I'm sorry but you're going home buddy." She said. Munch looked at his friends, shocked. None of them were willing to meet his eyes.

**Confessional: Munch **

**Damn, I wasn't really expecting that… I guess I did pretty poorly in this challenge so maybe that's why… I did have fun though. I guess if I want anyone to win, it would be either Donny or Flint. I think those guys can go far! And I'm not mad at them. I understand it's a game. **

Flint solemnly watched as the boat took off carrying Munch. He waved to his friend who enthusiastically waved back. Haruka walked up next to him.

"Listen, I think we need to keep an eye on Sherlock." Haruka said. Flint nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'm worried what he'll get Donny to do." He agreed. The two walked off, as Jirachi and Celebi floated forward.

"Well that was an eventful challenge! And if Diancie ever comes back here, I will kill her..." Jirachi growled. Celebi patted her arm.

"Anyways, we'll see you guys next time on Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokémon Island!"

**Whew, that's a wrap on this challenge. The hardest part was writing up the poem and the song. It's been awhile since I've written anything like that. Hopefully they weren't too cringey! **

**Thank you guys so much for reading this, much love to all of you.**

**-Tourmaline **


	15. An update explaining my absence

**Update**

So… I'm not dead. Shocking I know as I've basically dropped off of the face of the earth.

I feel as if I owe an honest explanation.

So, I've been dealing with general anxiety and depression pretty much since high school (for reference I am currently 21). I also work and have been in university for the past four years. This past September, my anxiety reached a point where I could not handle it. Everything in my life was a trigger. I couldn't eat without fear that food would get stuck in my throat. Any sort of odd mark or strange feeling would lead me to think that I had some sort of disease or infection. It would take hours for me to fall asleep because my mind would race in ways that I would wish on no one. I would think that everyone would judge me and hate me. Which is part of the reason I stopped writing. I felt as if no one liked my work and I was a joke.

I started seeing a therapist and have recently been taking anxiety medication, which has helped. My health had to come first, and I honestly could not bring myself to write in any way.

I don't know when I'll be able to write again, as I am going to be volunteering soon as well. However, I will be taking the summer semester off of school so I will hopefully have more time to write. I will do my best to slowly work on this story. I hope there is still some interest in it.

I appreciate the understanding.

Much love,

Tourmaline.


End file.
